


Beautiful Disaster

by hippos



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles You Slut, Charles is 23, Charles is a bit of a fashionista, Charles is adorably ridiculous, Erik is 36, Erik is a Dick, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Size Difference, What a pair they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippos/pseuds/hippos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is ambitious, a little quirky and bright young man, who is completely incompetent in his new job. Not the best combination when his boss is Mr. all-kinds-of-rude-and-cold, CEO Erik Lehnsherr. So what's gotten him to stick around for so long?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Beautiful Disaster美丽灾难](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585588) by [Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier)



 

"Just be yourself today," I murmured under my nose as I headed to my interview today. Raven kept telling me exactly the opposite last night.

"Don't be yourself, Charles."  
  
"But then I don't want to-"  
  
"Shhh, you're an adorable human being, Charles, but… you're so… quirky."  
  
"Quirky?"  
  
"And the fact that you don't even know it makes it even worse. I'm not saying this to offend you, I love your quirkiness but the people in that company, they're going to crush you, so be careful, alright?"  
  
I was going to start my career today, I could feel it.  
  
I'll just be myself.

  
***

  
"Holy crap," I stared at the big glass and steel building. I hurried inside trying to remember which floor I should go, because I was already late.

"Hold the elevator, please."  
  
I was starting to get nervous as the floors counted, and people kept getting in and out. I really needed this job. I had changed four jobs in the last six months. Maybe there was something wrong with me after all…  
  
I looked myself in the mirror and started fixing my hair and my clothes, turning on every side to take a look at my ass too. Maybe that's the sort of thing Raven was talking about...  
  
When we reached the upper floors, only a few people have left in the elevator so I batted my lashes and puckered my lips in the mirror a little too feminine one last time. I swept my tongue over my teeth then over my lips to wet them, it always distracted people when my lips were red, when I noticed the guy with the suit behind me, staring at me with a grumpy look on his face, kind of… scowling at me? But my oh my, what a man that was. I definitely needed to get this job and stick around here a little bit more, that man was all kinds of hot.  
  
I didn't see him when I got in, he must had just come in, and where did everyone else go?  
  
"Got a job interview today," I explained awkwardly when I turned to him. "Have to look at my best," I lilted smiling but his face just remained the same.  
  
"That's a nice building," I continued. "Probably the biggest I've ever been in." He still hadn't said a word.  
  
"Oh shit, are we not supposed to talk in here, are they listening to us?" Mr. Poker face still didn't say anything, when we reached my floor.  
  
"That's my floor, I hope to see you around," I winked at him still smiling I swear to god I saw a little crook on his pressed thin lips. Ha take that Raven my adorable personality makes even the grumpiest people smile.  
  
Almost smile.

  
***

  
Of course I got the wrong floor but then I found it and I had to wait as the rude lady told me to back off. What was wrong with everyone in this company? Thank god I'm here to brighten them a little.  
  
"Mr. Xavier?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr will see you now."  
  
"Okay, I'll see him too," I grinned at her. Nothing. Do you sell your soul to the Devil when you enter this company?  
  
I followed her to the door, where I knocked and I heard a voice telling me to come in.  
  
When I entered with the biggest smile I had, I found Mr. Poker face sitting behind a desk and looking even more gorgeous than before when he was a stranger in the elevator. Now he was Mr. Big, the authority made him even sexier.  
  
_Oh shit_. I just realized it's him. According to Raven what happened in the elevator was me making a complete fool of myself, according to me - I was being nice and flirty.  
  
But then I remembered I should introduce myself.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Lehnsherr, we met-"  
  
"Sit."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
"Mr. Xavier is it?"  
  
"Yes, as you can see in my file, I've graduated from-"  
  
"I'm very well aware with your resume Mr. Xavier."  
  
"Oh. That's nice, tell me more about you then," I said chuckling. He wasn't amused, I actually think he glared at me.  
  
"You have a… very wide ranging resume. From baker, waiter, bank teller, to… hairdresser?"  
  
"I like trying out new things," I was still smiling broadly at him.  
  
"You like trying out new things? Is that why you're here?"  
  
Okay, I'd prepared for this question.  
  
"It's a dream of mine to work for a big and successful company as yours, and the money is good too."  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke to you?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"You smile awfully lot for such inexperienced and not compatible person for any job here," his face was serious, his tone flat but sharp.  
  
"But, I-I've worked as a telemarketing assistant, you can see it here-" I leaned across the desk to point at my file, I got a little bit too close to him, and I felt his breath still. Oh he smelled good, tantalizing hint of male, rugged, wood and sophistication. _Mmm._ I could almost hear Raven telling me to stop sniffing my potential boss.  
  
"Sit down, Mr. Xavier."  
  
"I'm really smart, I swear. And I learn quick-"  
  
"This is not a school," his voice was even colder than before.  
  
"The only job here for you could be as a secretary-"  
  
"Secretary is great! I take it!" I said brightly almost jumping out of my seat with excitement.  
  
"- and I doubt you'll be able to handle even that," well that was kind of mean.  
  
"I can do it. I can arrange your meetings, take care of your calls, emails, organizing your files, and stuff like that, right?"  
  
"This is not a matter of negotiation, I don't know how but you've turned this interview into haggle, and I'll give you credit for that, so I'll give you a chance." he took a deep breath and continued. "Let's say I had an important meeting with an advertising agency in… two hours. How would you prepare me? Keep in mind I have to have lunch."  
  
Was that a trick question? How would I prepare him? I would suck his cock to relax him a little bit for sure. Nah, he wouldn't like this answer right now, I guess.  
  
"Okay, we should go to Prada first, it's just a few blocks away. We'll pick you a gray suit, it would look totally amazing on you, not that this doesn't suite you, it's just you'll look even more stunning. What else? You're not wearing a tie, big mistake. We'll get you blue tie, really dark, almost black, it would do wonders with your amazing eyes. Some shoes would be good too, yours are elegant but they're pretty old-school, and ohhh there's Subway near the store, we'll get you lunch and we're done."  
  
He stared at me intensely for a while, not even blinking, like I shocked him and my smile started to fade away.  
  
"So… ugh d-did I… pass?"

His face was blank. Lifeless - like a Ken doll. It's beautiful and creepy at the same time.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Mr. Xavier," he gestured for me to leave with the same shocked look on his face. His eyes were stony blue, as his heart.  
  
"Isn't there anything else I could do for you… Oh shit that's sounded wrong… Now we're both thinking dirty things… At least I do… not that I was thinking about your… I mean, I did but…" he didn't make an attempt to stop me, so the only thing that saved me was when I dropped my bag and went down on my knees to clumsily pick my stuff.  
  
"Mr. Xavier, are you a comedian?" I flinched at his sarcasm but I answered nonetheless.  
  
"Um… no, sir."  
  
"You should try your luck in the circus." Ouch.  
  
How could someone so gorgeous be this cruel? How could a voice so melodic be so harsh? I was lost in the frozen depths in his eyes before I realized I had spoken.  
  
"That's… really rude, Mr. Lehnsherr."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I said you were really rude to me. I may… not be the perfect fit for your company… but I'm trying. I respect you and the fact that you've probably come a long way to build this company and everything you've worked for, but I'm trying to find my way in life too, just like you did. You… you knew you wouldn't give me any job the second I walked in your office, probably even when you read my resume, you were just having fun watching me squirm and embarrass myself, humiliating me. And all that just because I'm not like your employees. Robotic. Like you too!"  
  
His jaw was hanging open now. What have I done? I should leave. Now!!  
  
"Good day, sir."

  
***

  
"And here is my new-" Raven's smile faded quickly when she saw the look on my face "-still unemployed brother."  
  
"It was a disaster, Raven. It turned out all _'The Devil wears Prada'_ interview, except I didn't get the job. Oh my god I even suggested we'd go to Prada!"  
  
"Why would you suggest that?"  
  
"And he was the perfect Meryl Streep. I didn't even know someone else could pull of that bitch face. But he did!"  
  
"Oh and you're a perfect Anne Hathaway with your big eyes."  
  
"Yeah… well, they didn't work on him…"  
  
"They work on everybody, Charles."

"And I kind of yelled at him."  
  
"Yelled at Erik Lehnsherr?? What the hell, you don't yell at anyone?"  
  
"I just… he was so gorgeous and… I lost my shit when he didn't want to give me a job…"  
  
"Oh sweetheart, come here…"

 

***

  
_Meanwhile…_  
  
"Mrs Devon, what do you think of my appearance?"  
  
"I don't understand, sir?"  
  
"This suit, do you think it-"  
  
"You always look professional and sophisticated, sir."  
  
"Jesus my shoes really are old-fashioned…"  
  
"What was that, sir?"  
  
"I said my… Do you think my shoes are old-fashioned?"  
  
"Not at all, sir."  
  
"I need you to make a call, and then you can pack your things."  
  
"Why, sir?"  
  
"You're fired."

  
***

  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Xavier?"  
  
"Yes. Who's this?"  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr would like to speak to you again. He'll be expecting you-"  
  
"Of course! I'm on my way!"  
  
Yes! Hello bigass company, Charles Xavier is coming your way.

  
***

  
"No one has ever spoken to me like you did yesterday."  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"And no one ever has come here more unprepared for an interview. You lack knowledge and you're completely ignorant of what my company stands for," he spoke slowly stressing every word in an Alan Rickman way.  
  
This wasn't good. Why did he call me here? To continue insulting me? His face said it all yesterday, he didn't need to do it twice. The words "unprofessional", "childish", "disrespectful" rolling off his tongue every five seconds and every synonym of them, as he paced around me.  
  
"But you were really honest, and brave. I found myself… liking that."  
  
_What?_  
  
Oh  
  
My  
  
God  
  
I'm Anne Hathaway.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Lehnsherr, are you giving me a job?! You won't regret it! I so want to hug you-"  
  
"Don't!"  
  
"You really need it."  
  
"I really don't. You'll be a secretary."  
  
"Great. Whose secretary am I going to be?"  
  
"Mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... here we go again xD  
> With a lot more different Charles and Erik :)) This is definitely not a fifty shades au or somewhere near that kind of story, so I'll be glad if you give it a try :))  
> As you wished I wrote it again in first POV, I hope it made you smile. I'll post a chapter of one of the other stories too soon.  
> And as I mentioned before it's inspired by Fassbender's cast in the new Jobs movie, so it may be Apple or something else, I didn't mention what the company was, I'm still thinking about it, but I'm sharing it with you, I'll just leave it to your imagination for now :))  
> Just tell me what you think :))  
> Here's a little [gifset](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/108737173552/so-do-i-get-the-job-not-a-fifty-shades-au)


	2. Chapter 2

First day at my new job! Are you proud of me? Because I am.

My boss was still hot as hell, and just as much an asshole. [Gorgeous](https://40.media.tumblr.com/601e36ca89bebd2a321eb682a19a8e67/tumblr_n7fjr4aEiR1r23joco1_500.png), and entirely evil. Ugh… anyway.  
  
I was at his office right at seven thirty. See, I can be professional Mr. You-can't-do-anything-right.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Lehnsherr!" I greeted him all happy and smiley.  
  
"Where is my breakfast?" he asked with a sour look on his face. Nothing new.  
  
"I… um… still at the cafeteria I guess?" Shit. He rambled some things yesterday about a breakfast, but I was too excited that he gave me a job.  
  
He grunted with a disgusted look on his face.  
  
"I mean, it's coming your way. Sorry for the delay," I literally ran from his office.

  
***

  
I got back as quick as possible. I got him exactly what he ordered yesterday, proving him that I wasn't as clueless as he thought I was.  
  
I took a closer look at him while he ate. He's really cute, even though he's so grumpy, too bad he's my boss, I'd flirt the hell out of him, but I needed this job. I couldn't fuck it up. He's tall, really fit, yeah I'm checking him out as we speak. He could be a model-  
  
"What?" he snapped at me.  
  
"W-what?"  
  
"You're staring at me. Don't you have work to do?"  
  
"I- I don't know. What should I do?" he left his meal and stood up. Oh god should I run?  
  
"Did you seriously just ask me that?" oh boy. Definitely run.  
  
"No, no. I was joking. You know me. I'm a comedian. I'm going to my desk, and will be taking your… calls?" I asked nervously chuckling.  
  
He took a deep breath, like trying not to lose it and throw me out of the window.  
  
"Check my schedule, make sure I have time to eat before my meeting today. I don't take any calls before ten am, so you take them and then you'll pass me the messages. No social events this week, no parties of any kind - anniversaries, awards, openings and so on. Got it?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Now leave."  
  
"Oh and Mr. Lehnsherr. Thank you again for giving me the job. I'll be the best secretary ever!"  
  
"I very much doubt that," he snorted. I almost made him laugh. That counted for something, right?

  
***

  
Twenty minutes later I was bored. So I called my sister.  
  
"Raven!"  
  
"Hey, baby bro. What's up?"  
  
"I'm calling you from work. How cool is that?"  
  
We talked for a while, I described her in detail what I chose to wear for my first day at work. I wore my grey Dolce & Gabanna [cardigan](https://40.media.tumblr.com/f2db86e3559d012860c194bb0620bc4a/tumblr_nhysitNo5d1rjjxbmo2_r1_400.jpg) and tight fitting pants. Everyone here wore suits, I looked like I didn't belong here, but oh well. I am me.  
  
"- and then he kicked me out of his office-"  
  
I stopped mid-sentence. My boss was standing right before me and did not look happy.  
  
"I'm going to have to call you back. Bye."  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr?" I asked innocently. If looks could kill…  
  
"I've been trying to contact you for half an hour!"  
  
"Um… bad cell reception?"  
  
"Unbelievable…" to avoid any further tantrums, I braved a question.  
  
"So what did you need me for, sir?"  
  
"To start working for instance! That would be nice."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"We need to be in the conference room, you would know if you picked up the phone-" he was walking away from me, just talking to himself. Was that normal? Damn, he had to have nice ass too...  
  
Few seconds later he turned around.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Um…" he lifted his hand to his forehead, massaging the place between his eyes.  
  
"You're supposed to follow me for Christ sake!"  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
I hurried behind him to catch up. I followed him like a lost puppy, trying to take notes of everything he said to me. It’s hard to follow someone taller than me, he had really long legs and-  
  
"It's a Board meeting. You're going to sit, _quietly_. If I hear a word from you, you're fired. You have to take notes, you'll follow every expression on everyone's face in the room. I need every sentence, every comma-"  
  
"But aren't you going to be… you know… there?" I asked stupidly.  
  
“I am. But you will see that there are lots of unspoken conversations around me.”

  
***

  
What can I say, lots of gorgeous men, wearing fine suits, at least some of them, in one room. I had died and gone to Heaven. [One of them eyed me](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110173962797/beautiful-disaster) really seductively, which distracted me immediately and Mr. Lehnsherr's murderous eyes brought me back to reality.  
  
I wrote down some notes, and don't tell my boss, but I didn't get a single word of what those people were talking about. It's like they were speaking Chinese.  
  
Mr. Lehnsherr looked angrier than ever once the meeting was over, I guess it didn't went well, and he stormed into his office. I wasn't sure if I had to follow him but I took the risk.  
  
"Do you want me to get you something, Mr. Lehnsherr? Tea? Something stronger?"  
  
"Get out!"

  
***

  
"My boss is crazy, Raven."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't do something again?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"Sometimes you don't even know if you've done something wrong, so I'll be neutral. And you have to pay attention-"  
  
"He yelled at me like he became the freaking Hulk, Raven!"  
  
"Alright, calm down. He's got a lot of pressure on his back. Just ignore his outbursts and do your job."  
  
"I will, I just… really wanted him to… like me."  
  
"Don't take it personally. I've heard all kinds of things about him, he doesn't like anybody."

  
***

  
On my second day at work I got my notes from yesterday, carefully rewritten and handed them to him once I got his breakfast. Nailed it.  
  
“What’s this?” He asked, frowning.

“My notes? From the meeting?” I said nervously, biting my lip. Then he read through gritted teeth.

 _“''The guy with the mustache said ‘Hey, I know, why don’t we buy some things from that company?’ And the guy with the really ugly red tie said ‘No way, that company sucks.''"_ if you still haven’t noticed, I'm a bit of a fashion freak. I'm gay and I had worked at Dolce & Gabbana's store for 5 months. I was living the dream.

"Yeah, that tie was horrible-"  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke, Mr. Xavier?" his frown deepened.

"[No!](https://38.media.tumblr.com/54de5fca6d238c02a3b68f05ef8b06c1/tumblr_niak80lKx21rjjxbmo3_250.gif) It was my first time, I swear I'll get better-"  
  
"Even a five year old could do better job than you! All your notes are based on what people were wearing!" the Hulk was back.  
  
"But I-"

"This is not Project Runway, and you're not Heidi Clum, I don't need a stylist, or… fuck! This is a mess," he yelled then threw my notes. They flew in the air, scattering around the room.  
  
"Oh you like that show, me to-"  
  
"Shut up! No one can piss me off like you do, Mr. Xavier. Pick that garbage and get out of my office!"  
  
Well, at least I was special and I didn't know how or why, but I kept my job.

 

***

  
The next day I got to talk to one of my colleagues in the elevator.  
  
"Hey I'm Charles, I work here and I don't know anyone," yep, those were my smooth techniques at making friends.  
  
"Hi, Charles. I'm Scott, nice to meet you. I saw you the other day, talking to Mr. Lehnsherr."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm Mr. Lehnsherr's new secretary."

"What!? I never took him for that kind of a man," his face was the one of pure shock.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The one who hires secretaries to fuck them," well that was a little bit indelicate. "Oh, sorry, I- I meant the cute ones-"  
  
"What? I-he- he doesn't fuck me."  
  
"But… how did you get this job?"  
  
"I- I don't know," as much as I didn't like saying it, it's the simple truth.  
  
"Exactly. Don't get offended but… you look really young, I doubt you have the experience of his older secretaries. Mr. Lehnsherr is really strict when it comes to hiring people. Especially if it's someone who works so close to him…"  
  
"Well, maybe I charmed him with my personality," he burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, don't make me laugh. You really are adorable. Mr. Lehnsherr charmed? That I've got to see. I'm pretty sure he's the reason Titanic sunk."  
  
He's really nice, I never thought I could find someone nice in this company. We went for lunch together across the street and we met some other colleagues. The really handsome with the nice suit, that stared at me at the meeting, spoke first.  
  
"Damn, Scott, your boyfriend is really cute."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, then I should introduce myself. I'm Sebastian," I blushed and took his hand.  
  
"Charles."  
  
"Guess who he works for," Scott said impatiently. He still found it amusing and couldn't wait to tell the others.  
  
"He's Mr. Lehnsherr's new secretary."  
  
"No fucking way. I always thought he chose brains over hot piece of ass."  
  
"Hey, that's insulting. I'm smart." _ish._ "Why do you all assume that I sleep with him?"  
  
"We don't mean to insult you. We've been here for long time and we know him. His secretaries have always been quite… ancient. Amelia was his secretary for ten years also. You're just… a surprise, that's all. People have already started talking about you for sure."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That he's screwing you."  
  
"Oh god. It's just my third day here."  
  
"Which means they had two days to talk you over."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"Wake up, sweetie. You're a lovely boy, working for the coldest man on earth with no sense of humanity in him. How does that look like?"  
  
And suddenly I really started to wonder why Mr. Lehnsherr hired me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the most adorable clueless [Charles](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/108914020117/chapter-2) xD


	3. Chapter 3

A week later I finally got into a routine. I had learned to arrive at work before Mr. Lehnsherr, bringing him his precious breakfast and a cup of coffee. Because "late" was a word not found in the _Erik Lehnsherr Dickhead Dictionary_. Along with "heart", "kindness", "compassion" or "thank you".  
  
I couldn't say I was getting better at the other stuff though, but he still hadn't killed me, so I'd call it a win. I was forgetting to pass him messages, I'd ramble some random stuff while I was at his office after he repeatedly had told me that he had work and wanted to be left alone, and stuff like that. But it was inevitable. I'm a talker. You could say I made him face palm himself on daily basis.  
  
I had learned not to make personal calls as he forbid many times, so I just read a book when there wasn't anything to do and I wasn't in his sight.  
  
He came out of his office and looked at me. He was about to order me something I knew it, but he stopped himself.  
  
"What's that?" I didn't know what he was referring to, he just kept staring me with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"What's what Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
"On your face."  
  
"There's something on my face?" great, I must have ink on my face again.  
  
"Your glasses Mr. Xavier," oh I wore glasses from time to time, my cute aviator [Ray-Bans](http://theopticshop.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/22/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/r/a/ray-ban-glasses-rx6049-2620-55.jpg), they were thin rimmed ones, kind of big for my face, going for the full [dork](http://33.media.tumblr.com/97cc2095fcd7badd0132c18fc3a5626d/tumblr_nhxna7pave1rjjxbmo2_250.gif) effect.  
  
"Oh. Yeah?" what did he have against [glasses](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/109203444582/chapter-3) now?  
  
"Do you need them?" his jaw was tight, and it looked like he gritted his teeth.

"Sometimes?"  
  
"Take them off!"  
  
And with that he stormed back into his office, slamming the door. What the hell just happened? He had an appointment in fifteen minutes, so I called him.  
  
"What?" he snapped with a little shaky breath.  
  
"Um… you have an appointment shortly, I just thought I'd remind you Mr-"  
  
"Cancel it!"  
  
 _Click._  
  
He hung up on me! I had learned another thing. Never question his tantrums.

  
***

  
Scott appeared out of nowhere, while Mr. Lehnsherr was on a lunch meeting. People avoided coming on this floor. Jeez I wonder why.  
  
"Hey, Charles. Is the Devil in here already?"  
  
"Nope. But that's why I am," I smiled broadly at him.  
  
"Yeah. Here are the files he requested in 'alphabetical order'. I spent hours on them."  
  
"Okay. No problem."  
  
"I'll see you at lunch."

  
***

  
I stepped into his office, I avoided doing it when he wasn't here because curiosity was a weakness of mine, that would take over me and I'd run over his things. I wondered where to place those files, his desk was full, and he specifically warned me a couple of times not to touch any of his things, when I noticed one of his drawers slightly opened. I hesitated for a while, but it was just calling out to me. No harm in looking, right? I opened it and there, covered by papers and other files was sloppily hidden lube.  
  
My eyes went wide and I dropped the files I was holding, scattering on the floor the many hours of work Scott did.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, fuck, oh god."  
  
Oh my god, Mr. Lehnsherr was going to have a stroke. Or he was going to kill me.  
  
"No, no, no," I got down on my knees trying to arrange them in one place. Okay, I could do that. First dates, then alphabetically-  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!"

 _Shit._  
  
I jumped out of my skin and let a loud shriek, dropping the files in my hands on the floor again. His eyes were wild and his mouth was half parted, revealing his gritted teeth.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing??!" he growled at me once again, coming my way with incredible speed. He grabbed my wrist, bringing me to my feet a little bit too forcefully.  
  
He manhandled me, showing me away to look at the mess I had made, but still holding my wrist in a tight grip, that was going to leave a mark. I should scream at him to let me go, but an overwhelming feel ran through my body. It was the first time we'd touched.

"I told you not to touch my things! _Never_!"  
  
"But-" _Just breathe, Charles. He could smell fear._ But could he smell arousal? Because certainly there was that. He's a head taller than me, it's so sexy-  
  
He growled again, so I decided it's better not to say anything and I was quite distracted by his nearness. He pulled me to him in his anger, I didn't think he meant to but I found myself closer to him than ever. My heart quickened, my breathing stopped and the hair on my arms stood up. He stared at me with a crazy look on his face, which was so close to mine. It excited me way too much - his touch, his stare, his scent… I was mesmerized by all of that. By _him_. Totally rapt.  
  
Those ice-colored eyes, which had gone darker than I'd ever seen them, his warm breath on my face and the overwhelming urge to be claimed by this magnificent man in the most _primal_ , _animalistic_ way, made me let out a tiny gasp, that sounded too loud in the silent room.  
  
It took me every effort not to connect our mouths. It was like I was fighting a powerful _magnet_ hauling me in. He was thinking that, too. His lips had parted, his mouth too close, breathing into mine, and he’s looking down at me, his eyes full of… desire.  
  
I felt his grip on my wrist loosen, replaced by a soft stroke from his thumb.  
  
We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until he backed off, and I already missed all this. He bumped his fists a couple of times on his desk, not facing me and he demanded with a hoarse voice for me to leave.

"I- I'm g-going to help you pick those files," my own voice was shaky but I got on my knees to continue fixing my mess.  
  
"I said leave!" he shouted and I was gone in a heartbeat.

  
***

I had got too much of what happened today, so Raven and I went to a club.  
  
"He constantly yells at me, Raven. I've seen other employees fuck up and he just fires them without explanation. Today he looked like he was about to kill me or fuck-" I stopped myself, I couldn't finish that sentence, without sounding eager to make it happen. "I mean he doesn't like me at all and at the same time he looks at me like... I don't know. It's really confusing."  
  
I drank shot after shot, pouring my heart to Raven who was sympathetic with me, but she was also very distracted by some guy at the end of the bar.  
  
"Just go to him, Raven. I'm fine here with…" I turned around to the guy next to me who was groping my ass whole night 'accidentally' as he put it. 

"What's your name?"  
  
"Billy."  
  
"… with Billy."  
  
"No, I can't leave you."  
  
"Alright, then I'm leaving you. To dance with… Billy," she laughed and once I headed to the dance floor with Billy, the guy went to her and she smiled brightly. I saw them from the corner of my eyes, they were having fun, and I was so drunk that I was ready to leave with Mr. Grab-ass here. But there was one thing I needed to do before I pass out.  
  
I went to the restroom, the music was still loud but I could make a call. I pulled out my phone and _he_ picked up.  
  
"What is it now, Mr. Xavier?" he sighed, annoyed at my late call.  
  
"It is what it is. I think you're an ape, not a man. You're fucking crazy and you're trying to drive me crazy too. You're a pompous prick, a self-centered asshole, and-"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Narnia! It's a magical place that you've probably never heard of because-" he cut me off, but I really was at Narnia club.  
  
"You're drunk," he sounded pissed off again. Well at least this time it was for a reason.  
  
"And you may be impossibly handsome, and pull off that grumpy look perfectly, like no one else but… that doesn't give you the right-" my voice was the definition of drunk. I was slurring words and Billy came to the restroom too. He probably thought my long absence meant an invitation to join me.  
  
"… and it's not fair for you to have a dick this big as you, yourself you are… yes, I've seen it through your pants, are you going commando or- you- I- I’d eat that cock of yours for breakfast every day of the week and twice on Sunday," my drunk lips admitting my sober desires, while he didn't say a word, I just listened to him breathe, and I continued to pour the truth out.

"… and you- jesus stop it Billy, I'm on the phone-" he mouthed on my neck, sliding his arms to my ass again. "- we can't fuck here, get off."  
  
I heard some sounds on the other end of the line and then a click.  
  
Good. I put him in his place. My mind wasn't working for a long term in time, like what would happen tomorrow, not a single thought passed me. I just got back on the dance floor with that stranger, I had a few more drinks that for sure would finish me and I wouldn't be able to go home on my own, but the scene from today with Mr. Lehnsherr vanished.  
  
Billy kissed me, no, not kissed me, he fucking ate my mouth, but it was okay because he took my mind off Mr. Lehnsherr. And with that sentence it should be clear that he was all I thought about.  
  
Then I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, and cold hitting my lips, from all the saliva Billy smeared on my face and the fact that his lips were ripped off from mine. My face fell against the neck of what I only assume was the person who pulled me back by my shoulder and that's the last thing I remember.

  
***

  
The morning came with an awful headache and I was late for work.  
  
I didn't know which was worse, the headache or the coming encounter with Mr. Lehnsherr and the steam that would be coming out of his ears.  
  
My one-night stand from last night must have left early because he wasn't anywhere in sight. Barry was it? Anyway. I didn't have time to worry about him, so I showered quickly, put some clothes on and stormed out of my apartment.  
  
I burst through the door of Mr. Lehnsherr's office an hour later.  
  
"I'm so sorry Mr. Lehnsherr… I'll do anything… please don't fire me… I'm so so sorry… I just…" I rambled and I noticed something I never thought I'd see, especially today. His expression was calm. Not ready to start a war.  
  
"Just go back to your desk, Mr. Xavier."  
  
"O-okay," I was still suspicious of his behavior and didn't leave immediately. His piercing gaze was on me again, his attitude coming back slowly.  
  
"Is there anything else you need to say or should I wait by the phone tonight again?" sarcasm dripping from his words and it finally came back to me. _Oh god_. Horrible, _horrible_ flashbacks from last night. The phone call. My eyes went wide and I couldn't find words to explain myself.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, I-"  
  
"Go to your desk!" I closed my eyes from humiliation and confusion at why I wasn’t fired yet. I turned around to make my exit but I was too concerned if he had his breakfast so I went back and asked him.

"Did you have anything to eat for breakfast, Mr. Lehnsherr?" Oh sweet jesus. I blushed as I just remembered what I told him last night that I wanted for breakfast...  
  
"Did you bring me my breakfast?" He grunted.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Then, there’s your answer." _Jerk._

  
***

  
"What the hell are you talking about, Raven?"  
  
"I'm telling you. You left with a totally different guy. I couldn't see him in the dark but it wasn't Billy or whatever his name was. The man who came ripped that guy off of you like a beast."  
  
"Shit. I was really drunk."  
  
"That doesn't explain your slutty behavior."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You better remember who he was, because all about him was screaming money. I got a glimpse of his car once I made my way out. He drove the newest Mercedes S class."  
  
"Oh god."  
  
"He could be your sugar Daddy and you could finally leave your asshole boss."  
  
I laughed out loud, but I could never imagine quitting my current job…  
  
"But seriously, don't ever scare me like that, Charles."  
  
"Funny thing, you know who else drives a Mer-" I stopped mid-sentence. _Oh no_. It couldn't be.  
  
Could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh Mr. Lehnsherr, what a powerful magnet he is xD


	4. Chapter 4

What was I going to say to him? 'Oh hey, Mr. Lehnsherr did you by any chance drive my drunken ass home?' Oh Jesus, maybe we fucked. That would sound even more absurd - 'Did we fuck, Mr. Lehnsherr?'  
  
It couldn't be him. It's just a coincidence. Why would he do that? He would never in a million years do something like that. It didn't make any sense.  
  
So another week went by. My day started as usual - the breakfast, the cute grumpy boss, and a book in my arms. I mastered some pretty quick moves at taking off my glasses once I heard the door of his office opening, so I just kept wearing them when he wasn't nearby. But still, what did he have against them anyway? It remained a mystery.  
  
The phone rang and I picked it up cheerful as always, which confused people. They always thought they got the wrong number.

 _"… the meeting is about to begin and Mr. Lehnsherr is still not here, will he-"_  
  
"Shit!"

 _"Excuse me?"_  
  
"Agh… yes… he's coming… I mean… yes… bye!"  
  
Oh my god, _oh my god_ , I'm so dead. I'm so _dead!_ I opened his schedule and it's _there_ , the meeting. How could I've missed it? It had some long word for it and since Mr. Lehnsherr couldn’t put up with me back then, he just said that it meant _'important'_. I looked at the clock - we were 20 minutes late.  
  
I ran to his office, not bothering to knock. He was signing some papers and was about to kick me out any moment but I spoke first.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr… have you ever killed anyone?" he immediately gazed up at me, frowning. He knew I fucked up, because he looked at me like I just told him I was carrying his child. Well if I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Our babies would be perfect, with my wits and his looks, damn-  
  
"The fuck did you do now?" he snapped, slowly getting up from his seat, and I was doing a pee pee dance from nervousness.  
  
"We have to... go... now, Mr. Lehnsherr! Come on. Chop Chop," even I was sure in that moment that no one had ever spoken to him like that.  
  
"What?!"  
  
There wasn't any time so I just gasped everything.  
  
"I screwed up… big time… I'm sorry… but there's that meeting today… the important one… actually it's already started and… you have to approve some… things… but you can't… because you're here and…not there and…" I was out of breath when he slammed his hand on the desk, making me jump out of my skin.  
  
His jaw was clenched, his eyes wide and dark.  
  
"Close the door, Mr. Xavier," he hissed in a low voice and I was confused. Didn't he hear a word of what I just said? We had to go now! And then it hit me. He really was going to _kill_ me.  
  
"Are you deaf now? Close the fucking door," his fists were on the desk and I quickly closed the door, facing it, afraid to turn around because I heard his steps from behind me, gaining at me.  
  
"What did I tell you about those glasses?" his voice got closer and closer. Shit. I walked in with the [glasses](http://38.media.tumblr.com/d17e67de8d6aa5607f479ac874fe9542/tumblr_niw3ykiql01rjjxbmo2_r1_250.gif). I totally forgot about them, but… was he pissed about them or about my incompetence? Probably both.  
  
I turned around to see his face angrier than ever or was it… it was mixed with something else. And it was pretty close to mine too. My breathing picked up, and it's not the only thing that went up.

He was so close that he reached out and locked the door. _Oh my-_

He slammed me against the door and crashed his lips to mine with brutal force that made my glasses jump almost to my forehead.   
  
It was savage and frantic, the kissing, the groping of our arms on each other. I was right there with him, kissing him back with equal ardor. He was digging his fingers in my hair, pinning my body against the door in the most primal way, as my hands clung to his shoulders, kneading the muscles, pulling him to me.

We kissed crazily, exploring and teasing, swirling and moaning, licking and biting. It was messy and yet perfectly matched. He was biting on my tongue and lips, until I tasted blood, I didn't if it was mine or his, because I was kissing him just as ferociously as he kissed me.

I was right. He really was going to kill me. _With sex!_ The way he kissed me and grasped me, pressing me against the door was telling me just one thing. Angry sex. He was going to fuck the shit out of me. And with that thing between his legs I wouldn't be able to walk for a week.  
  
"I hate you! I fucking hate you!" he growled in my mouth, as I whimpered at his words. It was so hot. I was out of my mind with lust.  
  
 _Oh, for the love of Gucci, what were we doing?_  
  
"The feeling's mutual, Mr. Lehnsherr!"  
  
Then the asshole fucking ripped my cardigan, buttons scattering on the floor, but I didn't give a damn. In any other situation I would scream In horror, I loved my clothes but right now, _oh right now_ -  
  
"You drive me crazy on daily basis. And those fucking glasses-" Oh. So that was what it was all about. It fucking turned him on.  
  
"I don't need this shit in my life! I have to work, and I can't! Because you fill my mind with that look of yours as the seemingly sexually repressed librarian, who's actually a little slut! How fucking frustrating is that, huh?" Jesus, he had fantasies about me. He grunted and I moaned like... well, like a slut, and we hadn't even started.   
  
His possessive hands were gripping me and our lips were clashing and moving over one another, angry and wet, as he maneuvered me harshly in direction of his desk, weeks of frustration running through both our bodies.  
  
He pushed me towards his desk, his teeth biting down hard on the sensitive flesh in the crook of my neck and I was moaning loudly. Oh god how I was moaning. I’d never wanted anything so much in my life.  
  
"Shut your mouth or I'll gag you!" he growled and as you can guess this made me moan even louder. I just couldn't help myself, knowing that someone could hear me seemed to arouse me even more.  
  
My hands were in his hair like I couldn't let go, but I did, heading towards something I'd wished to feel for weeks. I started stroking him through his pants and he thrust forward, letting out a hiss of pure agonizing pleasure that I was feeling too.

"You bring out the worst in me. You make me want to slap you, fuck you then slap you again, maybe both at the same time," he kept growling at me like he was some kind of animal and I was loving it.

I tried to stifle my groans by biting my lips, someone really could hear me.  
  
He pulled down my pants along with my underwear, fury clear in his expression. I kicked off my shoes and stepped out of my pants completely, while he went on the other side of the desk to get the lube. Oh god he probably planned this or- oh the day with the glasses- when he canceled his meeting-  
  
He lifted me on the cold desk, pushing aside all papers that he had on it like in the movies. He spread my legs, plunging two fingers inside me roughly. The preparation was too quick, but we both couldn't wait anymore. He rolled on a condom and glided into my ass in a way that made me cry out.  
  
"You’re so big," he pushed farther, making me gasp.  
  
"You’ll make room for me," he grunted and nibbled my ruined lips again as he pushed farther still, until he was fully inside me.  
  
"Your body is so small, but look how perfectly you fit me," he was gazing down at me in wonder. I was panting incoherently, more turned on than I’d ever been in my life.

I leaned back on my elbows, throwing my head back, crying out from the absolute exquisite feeling of his thrusts. With one hand on my lower back he pulled me against him, burying himself deep inside me again and again, while his other hand was creeping on my chest, going to my throat until his fingers finally reached my parted lips. He pushed them in my mouth and I took them eagerly, sucking on them hard, showing him my impeccable cock sucking skills.  
  
He leaned against me and made a low, angry noise deep in his throat, thrusting repeatedly with brutal force inside me, getting out all the pent-up anger that's been holding against me for the past weeks. I pulled him in deeper with my legs and I squirmed under him. He gripped my hair and watched every expression on my face like he was about to take notes.

He fucked me like he hated me, and I took it like I was dying for it. Well, he did hate me. We hated each other but our bodies seemed to love what we were doing right now.  
  
His hands on my hips gripped me tight to the point of pain and I just kept panting, moaning, pushing myself in his palms even more. Wanting _more._ Harder.  
  
"Harder!"  
  
He got angrier and fiercer with everything I did or say. So he leaned and bit hard into my neck again, then pulled the collar of my shirt exposing my shoulder where he left another mark. I cried out at the pain and moaned at the pleasure.  
  
"You fucking tease," he hissed through clenched teeth. I never thought I'd see him like this. So out of control.  
  
I was amazed by the loud moans that left my mouth, but I couldn't care less right now. He felt so fucking good.  
  
"Never been fucked like this before, have you? You wouldn’t be such a tease if you were being properly fucked."   
  
Oh god he was right, and it turned me on even more. He was ramming into me viciously, that it made the whole desk shift, with every thrust.  
  
"You're so fucking tight," you wonder why I hadn't said a thing when all the time my mouth won't shut up. Well, he was fucking ruining me in the most exquisite way, I was speechless.  
  
I sat up, grabbing his ugly tie and pulled him roughly to me, crashing our lips together. I panted in his mouth desperately, my hands and hips were pulling him deeper and deeper inside me, pleading for more, and he loved it, he moved harder, grinding against me—inside me—with every forward push spreading heat all over me and every nerve in my body was shaking. Quivering. Begging to explode.  
  
I was at his mercy and it felt wonderful. I don't know if wonderful was an appropriate word for the filthy sex we were having but I had no other at the moment.  
  
"Fuck," he pressed his lips against my neck to soften the sounds he couldn’t control. His hands went under my ass—kneading and lifting—bringing us even closer if that's possible. Rocking us faster. There was such confidence and power in everything he did, like he knew exactly what and how I wanted it.  
  
To my absolute horror my orgasm was approaching too quickly. My insides clenched around him and I'd never seen more [pleased](http://31.media.tumblr.com/efede0e5aa574f148cc2670f41788801/tumblr_niw3ykiql01rjjxbmo3_r1_250.gif) expression on his face.  
  
"Should I make you come?" he gloated, and grabbed my ankles, lifting them to his shoulders.  
  
"I shouldn't! You've been an awful secretary and no one's ever pushed my buttons like you," he teased and I was about to come just from his words. I whimpered, laying completely on his desk, arching my back, chasing my release, as he kept brushing my prostate over and over. I tensed and let out a long moan. He slammed his cock inside me, burying deep as my hips jerked upward.

I screamed as I came on my stomach without a single touch of my cock, stars flashing in my vision, and I wasn’t sure if I should be pissed or completely melty inside that he managed to wreck me like that.  
  
I went with the latter.  
  
I kept panting and whimpering while ecstasy was wracking my body, making me shudder.  
  
It was astounding. Fantastic.  
  
When finally my vision was restored I saw him looking at me intensely, quick thrusts filling me, while he was holding on to my ass as if his life depended on it. My insides kept squeezing him in a vise grip that made him grit his teeth to keep from yelling himself. With a complete abandon on his face, he looked absolutely gorgeous, almost vulnerable when he was coming. It was a sight I would never forget. He was groaning quietly as he filled the condom enjoying himself far too much for his own liking. Simply because he was a jerk.  
  
I was smiling widely at him still trying to catch my breath. I just couldn't help myself.  
  
He pulled out of me roughly, tossing the condom on the ground and then fixed his posture quickly. His breaths were still erratic, but he tucked his cock back in his pants, zipping them, straightening his clothes and running his fingers through his sweaty hair. He started walking away, and I couldn't even try to stand up from his desk, because I knew my feet were going to betray me once they'd hit the ground.  
  
"W-where are you going?"  
  
"I've got a meeting which I'm already late for… You clean that mess," and with that he slammed the door leaving me on his desk half naked, breathless and well fucked.

And pretty much speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, porn, porn, nothing but porn xD  
> And [here](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/109487639302/chapter-4) we have one sexy Erik and his dorky secretary.


	5. Chapter 5

What the fuck had happened?

I'll tell you what. I'd been stupid enough to let my jerky boss fuck me. Oh god, what a fuck that was-

Damn it, I couldn't even be mad at him for long, not after we had such mind-blowing sex.  
  
I came home, looking like someone robbed me or tried to kill me. With my ripped cardigan, not a single button left on it, the imprints of his touches on me - scratches and bites all over my neck, marks on my hips, and wrecked swollen lips.  
  
My brain - mess. My cock - hard.

I touched my bruises all night along with my cock. I was pathetic. Jerking off on the thought of my boss fucking me and biting me. I replayed over and over the way he pinned me against the door, devouring my mouth, the way he fucked me on his desk, merciless, buried deep in me-

I came so hard my head spun.

But I slept like a baby.

***

 

Oh god how could I fuck this up? I loved this job. I was doing nothing, for a lot of money, and I had a handsome boss who I could lust after. _Secretly._

And now? How was I going to look him in the eyes, without seeing that hunger and desire in them from yesterday, the heat of his body against mine, the- Alright, I had to stop those thoughts if I wanted to make it out of my apartment.

It was hate sex. He hated me so instead of killing me, he fucked me. He was going to fire me today probably.

Shit.

I wore the only turtleneck I had, they were so out of trend, but I had to make a sacrifice, I wanted to avoid people asking me who ate my neck, and I headed to my soon to be ex-job.

 

***

 

The paper bag in my hands trembled and I was praying Mr. Lehnsherr's breakfast wouldn’t end up on the marbled floor.

I came earlier today, so I decided to make sure everything was perfectly clean after yesterday's… activities. I set the breakfast perfectly aligned, cleaned a little bit of dust from his computer and mopped the desk one more time.

I didn't know why I thought something would change in him. He just walked right past me when he came to work. He always took a look at me with an irritated expression and I wondered how could I piss him off before he even came here. He never greeted me and this time wasn't an exception.  
  
I felt something clench in my stomach. I thought it was worry that he still might fire me, so I just went into his office, if he was about to do it, better do it quickly.

"Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
His face was still lifeless like the first time I saw him. _That beautiful Ken doll..._

"Um… can we talk?"  
  
"Did you forget to tell me about another meeting?"

"No, I-"

"Then no."  
  
"But I-"

"You know you talk awfully lot, Mr. Xavier," he slowly rose up from his seat just like yesterday. Oh god, I was getting hard from this, what was wrong with me?

There was definitely something wrong with me, because he kept wearing everyday those awful dark suits and ugly brown ties and I was still turned on by him. As his secretary it's my duty to keep his appearance well, I should take him shopping-  
  
"-when that mouth could be put to better use," Okay. Did I hear correctly? Did he actually suggested I give him a blow job? Sure, I was dying to get on my knees for him since day one, but what the fuck?

No one could shut me up like he did…

"I- I shouldn't we talk first?"

"Why?" he leaned back against his desk, gripping it and, slowly tapping his [fingers](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e11dc84c2c259a71f4be6723a5395fc8/tumblr_nhz7arwsvw1rjjxbmo6_r1_250.gif) on it.

"Because. I'm a human being and would like to know what's-"

"The more you talk, the more you irritate me, the more you irritate me, the harder I fuck you."

I gasped at his words, and he just stood there, his tone cold and flat. Oh, how I wished to jump him right away… _Have some self-respect, Charles!_

"I'm not some… whore-"

"Oh, really? It seemed to me that you were eager to have my cock since we first met, and you certainly screamed like one yesterday when I-"

"You're an asshole," I went closer to him, ready to slap him across the face, when he caught my arm.

 _One touch._ That's all it took.  
  
And then we were at it again - his mouth, my lips - joined hot and heavy. His hands were buried in my hair, cradling my head. My hands gripped the front of his shirt, holding him close.

Apparently driving each other mad for us was akin to foreplay. It seemed to get us both all charged up. I was just hoping we'll get to come before we kill each other.

In just few seconds my pants had disappeared, I was bent over his desk, and his lubed fingers were fucking me. When his long digits started easily gliding in to the knuckle, he pulled out and I was lifted, effortlessly, like I had no weight, against the window wall. My legs were tightly wrapped around him, and my ass had a view to the whole city.

He brought my hands, holding them with his, up over my head. Our foreheads were touching - every pant, every breath mixing and mingling. My hips moved with his in frenzied unison. Together.

He was forcing his cock deeper inside me, while his other hand supported my ass.

“Oh, God, yes,” I moaned loudly.

“Yeah? Is that how you like it?”

“No,” I teased him “I like it _harder_ ,” He went fucking crazy. His face was a mixture of lust and rage. He placed both hands on my ass cheeks and squeezed them hard, thrusting up to me. His hips pulled, only to ram back inside me forcefully, pushing in deeper till my ass hit the window behind me. He pumped into me with short, hard strokes, thumping against the window in a drumming rhythm. We gasped and moaned together - cursing and humming - with every thrust.

I looked straight into those electric, steel-blue eyes that were burning with hunger and my hands clung to his shoulders harder. He was lifting me up and down smoothly with his strong hands, it was so fucking hot.  
  
"Fuck!" he hissed.  
  
"Yes, oh yes!" I answered with a whimper.  
  
My legs began to tremble, shaking under his steady hands. He moved faster, pumping against me harder, which caused delicious friction to my trapped between our bodies cock, I was a second away from coming and he felt it.  
  
"Come, I want to feel you," he demanded greedy to feel me tighten around him. And my body provided; hot muscles pulsing and contracting around him. Ecstasy ripped through me, I was clinging to him, shouting and shivering in his arms, which made him follow shortly after me. Filling the condom, he let out few slightly louder than yesterday groans. His head fell on my shoulder, his whole body pressing me tight against the window.  
  
My blood was pounding in my ears, as he lowered me down, slipping from me, but still holding me close to him, I could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He leaned down and I parted my lips, preparing for a kiss. But instead I felt money being slipped into my hand. What the fuck? Just when I was about to tell him to go fuck himself, who did he think he was, treating me like a cheap whore, he whispered in my mouth the most erotic words.

"Would my secretary/stylist like to buy me another tie, for ruining this one?" I looked down and I saw it was stained with my come. I couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"Oh, Mr. Lehnsherr, you're really good," I took the money, smiling wildly, too pleased that he'd finally get rid of that atrocious tie.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You just gave me a second orgasm."

***

 

I hadn't met with Raven this week, we only talked on the phone, so I missed the news of her hooking up with the guy from the bar, and she missed… well you know what. So she came to have lunch with me after I stopped by Hugo Boss' store to find Mr. Lehnsherr a tie to my liking.

"He's really sweet. I like him."

"Good. Good."

"Good? That's all you got to say. I lived to the day when my brother used only one word sentence! What's gotten into you?"

"A penis," I said with a smile, biting my lip dreamily. I wasn't the one to keep things to myself so I just spilled it. She squeaked.

"No fucking way! When did you meet someone? I thought that evil boss of yours didn't give you a break-" I pulled down my turtleneck, to show her my bruises with pride. "And who exactly did you have sex with? Hannibal? "

"Well, somehow, my evil boss' penis found its way into my ass."

"Jeez, Charles. Only you could say a sentence like that. Wait. _What?!_ "

"A couple of times actually," I beamed, way too pleased with what had happened.

"Oh my god, Charles. Are you insane?!? How could you do that?? Like you never learned anything from seducing your boss last time-"

"Yeah, I know, Raven! I didn't seduce him… not really. He came onto me and it just… happened."

"How does someone's _'penis finding its way into your ass'_ just happen???"

"Ughh, stop it Raven. He didn't fire me, so we're good."

"Good? It's called workplace sexual harassment, Charles."

"What? I dreamed of that since I first saw him, if anything I was sexually harassing him with my drooling after him all those days. It was even better than I imagined it would be, he's got great cock and he knows how to use it-" I started explaining her excitedly.

"Charles!"

"So we did it again and again, it was like from a porn movie-"

"Charles, shut up!"

"What? Why?"

"You can't fuck your boss, and you certainly shouldn't share it with your sister explicitly."

 

***

 

Damn right I could and I did. That's all we did for the next few weeks. I was once again in his office, and he was in me.

"Oh god," he was in his desk chair and I was bouncing up and down on his cock. His hands were on my waist, his thrusts meeting me. It was never gentle or quiet with us. We were loud enough for the rest of the company to hear us. Hell, we were loud enough for Indonesia to hear us.

His hands moved to grasp my hips, helping me ride his cock with steady strokes. Our mouths were open against each other, kissing and panting.

I was pulling up then slamming back down onto his cock fiercely, as I was gripping the arms of his chair. The sensation of my boss filling me was almost more than I could handle. My head fell back and I let out a deep groan.

"Fuck, stop," he hissed at me but I didn't. I must be crazy to stop, when it felt so fucking amazing.

"Stop, stop!" he said more harshly, trying to still my eager moves on top of him.

"Wha- why?" I asked confused, his jaw clenched.

"I'm… going to come," he looked angry, a little embarrassed, and I smiled smugly at him.

"But I want you to come," I whispered softly, seductively, and leaned to him, obscenely licking my way into his mouth. He gripped my hips tight, holding me in place and guided the rhythm. It was quick, hot and out of control. He didn’t seem to have any control when it came to me.

Our mouths fused hotly, he arched his hips, wanting more so I rose and then slid back down his cock. His head dropped back against the chair and his lids closed, but he quickly forced them open, needing to see me. I moved faster, harder, and he groaned and cursed. He licked his way to my neck and bit down. "Fuck, I'm going to come so hard," I could relate to that.

I grabbed him by the wrist and pushed his hand down until his fingers grasped my cock. Gasping into his mouth I chanted over and over how much I liked his cock inside me.

"Oh yes… yes… oh god!"

I impaled down on his cock one more time before I went stiff screaming his name brokenly.

"Mr. Lehnsherr…"

My screams and his groans filled the room, and we came in perfect sync.

It was long and intense and… glorious.

 

***

 

Another day, another time I was perched up on his desk, and we were late for a meeting.

"You're going to think about this for the rest of the meeting," he grunted in my ear. His hips sped up and changed their trajectory, thrusting in hard, quick strokes. When he sensed I couldn’t take it anymore, he covered my mouth with his, muffling my blissful cry.  
  
I did think about it for the rest of the meeting, but then again I was thinking about him all the time. I was shifting in my seat, still feeling him how deep he was inside me. Until Mr. Shaw snapped me out of my thoughts. He wasn't working in the company, he was some kind of a shareholder or something, he attended those meetings and I wish I could tell you what his job was or what we all were doing here but I simply didn't know.

Mr. Lehnsherr usually made me stand beside him, like I was holding a plate of grapes and fanning him while he spoke to his employees, what a complete egomaniac… but today I was sitting next to Mr. Shaw who leaned in to whisper something and then Mr. Lehnsherr turned to me.

"Maybe Mr. Xavier would like to share his thoughts on this," Shit. He was talking some nonsense that he knew I didn't know anything about.

"Please stand up, and tell us what you think. After all, you've been working here for more than a month. We could use an extra opinion," Oh God. I stood up unsurely, all eyes on me, I felt like I was in fifth grade. But I could make something up, of course. I could always make them laugh, words were my friends.

It was quiet around us as the others in the room awaited my answer, but the sight of him just kept me away from focusing on anything else, and what we'd been doing for the last weeks _here_ , in his office, against the window, in the elevator- _Jesus._ When I gave none, and he looked up at me, his familiar ice-colored eyes filled with lust, [stripping me bare](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/109800524817) in front of all those people, made me completely immobilized.

"Thought so," his eyes never left mine, shamelessly eye-fucking me.  
  
Fine. Two could play this game.

 

***

 

"Mr. Lehnsherr, Anderson is on line two, would you like me to-"

"Put him on."

He took the call and one of the greatest ideas passed me. It's time for my revenge.  
  
I went into his office and he didn't look pleased that I allowed myself to enter uninvited. His eyes slowly getting wider, when I approached him where he sat behind his desk. I got on my knees and settled between his legs, slowly unbuttoning his pants, and taking out his big cock.

"You could send some general specifics-" his voice was still stoic while he talked on the phone. It won't be for long.

I put on a good show, seductively licking my lips then guiding the head of his dick to my lips. I didn’t take him into my mouth right away, though. Instead, I teased him with my tongue, running it along the underside of his cock, then sucking him with soft wet heat and then hard.

"I understand," his breathing went slow and deep, sweat beading his brow, fingers fluttered to my head, grasping at my hair. I closed my mouth around him tight and slid my way down. I could feel the blood racing under the skin, his veins pulsing as I sucked him off.

“Yes, I see,” his voice was hoarse now, as I looked up to see him watching me with such hunger in his eyes, that made it clear he was going to make me pay for this later. I couldn't wait.

His cock throbbed between my lips and he pushed deeper and deeper into my mouth. I relaxed my throat muscles and took more of him, but he was so goddamn huge that I choked, and his grip tightened on my hair, letting out a gasp, showing me how much he enjoyed that.

"Yes, that would be… so… _great!_ " he almost moaned the last part, his eyes closed and his head lolled back against the chair, with a groan. His precious control slipping from him was a beautiful sight.  
  
I took his cock down my throat, sucking hard, moving faster, and he hissed out a breath, then he started pumping his hips forward. I let him fuck my mouth as I made soft sounds, inciting him to riot.

He groaned then faked a cough for the person on the phone, "You'll have to manage the timeline," it was throaty and debauched, I couldn't believe he hadn't hung up yet and that I was able to make him fall apart like that. I mean, yes, I was famous for giving amazing head, my lips were screaming from miles that I was made to suck cock, but his legs fucking trembled from the way I sucked him. I was just as hard as him, so I shoved down my pants my free hand and started stroking myself. I moaned around him and took his cock all in again, swallowing greedily.

"I'll have to c-call you b-back."

His eyes were dazed as he looked down at me, getting myself off on sucking his cock and he twitched and jerked, groaning.

My knees began to feel limp on the marbled floor, and he fucked my mouth even harder than before, getting out his anger from what I was able to do to him.

"What do you think you're doing? Opening that hot red mouth of yours like a whore and trying to embarrass me in front of my staff?" I never knew I had this side of me, but I loved it. The way he spoke to me, the way he viciously rammed in my mouth, and God the way he was coming... His cock jumped and he came hard down my throat.

I loved this. I swallowed every single drop, licking my lips afterwards like it was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted. Well, it's in my top five for sure. I put him in my mouth again for one last lick, he twitched and shivered, his strong grip still on my hair.

I couldn’t hold it any longer. He'd responded so beautifully to me that my orgasm ripped through my body like a knife. I pulled my mouth from his cock with a wet erotic sound. Finally some air hit me, along with the realization that I just came, because he looked so fucking sexy when he came. _Fuck!_

"I'm going to lunch…" he whispered breathless, his eyes still squinting. "And when I come back, you'll get what you were looking for."

My punishment, oh I couldn't wait.

I loved my job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's... a lot of porn xD  
> I promise there will be more things happening soon, we just needed to see that they started fucking each other's brains out xD  
> Hope you enjoyed ;)) <3  
> Sorry for the delay and the confusion that ao3's problem caused yesterday, just tell me what you think about the sex xD and if there's a beta for me somewhere out there, let them speak xD  
> [Just another day at the office](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/109872553977/chapter-5)


	6. Chapter 6

What we did for the next month was something hot and hungry and close to frenzied. I lost count of how many times he fucked me on his desk, or slammed up against the wall, against the window, in the elevator, or the stairwell… Our need for each other was fierce. Painful. And we couldn't get enough of it…

I called, what we had the three N's - naked, noisy, nasty. I shared my amusing thoughts with Mr. Lehnsherr the other day and drew him a little table like the ones he showed in his presentations. He said with a deadly cold expression "That's funny."  
  
Today was no different. He was fucking me on the leather couch in his office and it was quite comfy.  
  
"I hate you and your stupid glasses!" his harsh breath was in my ear and I could feel myself moving towards another orgasm. Every day I thought I'd be dead by the end of it, because of too much pleasure. Was it possible to die from too many orgasms? The answer was no. And I should know.  
  
"And I hate that," I grabbed on his suit.  
  
"It's a suit."  
  
"It's a disgrace," I hissed, he pulled at my hair growling and rammed into me harder, faster, fiercer. I had fucked up some of his precious files again and he wasn't pleased with that, so we decided to please each other some other way.  
  
He liked to irritate me just as much as I loved to drive him mad. Just listen to this 'dirty talk'.  
  
"You're a mess," he panted, pushing deeper inside me. Well, that was true… "You’re an awful secretary," damn it, that's also true, and he continued to lecture me breathless. "You’re not qualified for this job, just like I’ve always known," another hard push, hitting right at my prostate and I was writhing under him. "I was hoping you would mature while working with me, but I was wrong. Like I’ve _always known!_ " he repeated, jaw tight and teeth grinding. “You’re not professional and-" he didn't finish that sentence. I'll give you five seconds to guess what happened. I needed them to absorb it too.

  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I had slapped him across the face, and his whole body stiffened. He stopped his moves, shocked, his cock deep inside me. My hands went over my mouth in a 'what had I done' manner. He looked down at me with those murderous eyes, his cheek turning crimson. I swallowed hard and waited for another screaming inferno.

I doubt anyone's ever dared to do something like that, I expected… I didn't know what to expect actually, at least some shouting but instead I got a ravishing kiss, bruising pull at my hips, and eager pace of fucking.

"You're so fucking crazy," he growled and continued to fuck me even more purposely than before.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love it."

  
***

  
I continued to babble my daily dose of things Mr. Lehnsherr didn't care about, when we weren't fucking, but he never really told me to shut up. Which was strange, even my sister couldn't stand my constant talking and she's obligated to.  
  
I was at my desk when I received a call about an invitation, which I was just about to cancel. Mr. Lehnsherr hated social life. And then… I let a loud squeak, in a second Mr. Lehnsherr rushed to my desk to see what mess I'd gotten myself in today.  
  
"The fuck is happening?" I jumped out of my seat with excitement and went to him.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Lehnsherr, you've been invited to the anniversary of this magazine-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you didn’t even hear me out," I frowned.  
  
"I told you, no parties this week."  
  
"You say that every week!"  
  
"You go. Didn't you say you wanted to be a model or something?" So he did listen to me after all. Kind of.  
  
"Fashion journalist."  
  
"Right…"  
  
"I can't go on my own. You have to come, they won't let me in, I'm a nobody…" I stated sadly as I followed him into his office and he turned abruptly when he heard that.  
  
"You're not a nob- Listen, I don't go to those kind of gatherings…" he looked like he was considering it. My puppy eyes seemed to do the trick.  
  
"Maybe-" I continued to stare at him hopeful. Then something snapped in him, like he was in a trance and suddenly remembered who he was and had to keep the image of the complete asshole. "No! No parties. Now get out!"

  
***

  
We were in a meeting again, he was pacing around the room, explaining his stuff I didn't understand, that made him infinitely hot. I stared at him completely mesmerized and turned on. My cheeks were probably burning red from the obscene thoughts that were running through my mind.  
  
Our gazes met and he knew exactly what I was thinking. I [licked](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110091145042/chapter-6) my lips seductively, swirling my tongue over them, and finally bit my lower lip. He started walking strangely, and I continued, enjoying seeing him like that, all because of me. I chewed on my pen, lightly sucking on it and he fucking stammered on his words. There was a visible bulge in his pants so he finally took his seat beside me, shifting in it. He was flushed and then I saw him writing something on the sheet where my notes were.  
  
 _"You little shit,"_ I snorted, too pleased with my power over him. Everyone was looking at me and I muttered a quiet "sorry", then my boss continued his rambling.  
  
I felt like I was back in school exchanging naughty messages with the boy I liked.  
  
I wrote back - _"What are you gonna do about that?"_ and for the full effect I slid my hand up his thighs inching close to the holy land under the table.  
  
"You're looking for trouble, boy," he leaned to whisper and I shivered from his breath. Both his eyebrows had drawn together in a deep frown. He looked fierce. He looked hot.  
  
"Oh yeah?" my voice was teasing, playful.  
  
"Keep doing that and I'll put you over my lap later," I gasped too loudly and everyone was staring at me again. Mr. Lehnsherr cleared his throat and saved me from explaining myself why I was making porn sounds during the meeting.  
  
"Could you go to my office and fetch me that file?" I just took every opportunity to tease him.  
  
"What file?"  
  
"You know… the file."  
  
"I'm not sure I-"  
  
"The one in my top drawer on the left!" he said through gritted teeth now. It was the one he kept the lube and condoms.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I never went back. I just sat in his chair and prepared myself for him. He walked in on that sight.  
  
"I've been waiting for you…" I gasped and I think I saw him drooling a little.  
  
"Seems to me that you've been doing well on your own," he tried to keep his tone flat, but he was affected the second he opened the door.  
  
"My fingers, don't feel quite like your cock," no matter that he never smiled or any other emotion than frown crossed his face, I could tell when he was pleased. Like right now.

He began searching his drawer for condoms. "Shit."  
  
"I'm clean you know."  
  
"Good for you. Me too," he finally found one, and I rolled my eyes. He sat in the chair on the other side of the desk, pulled his erection from his pants and slowly started to stroke himself. God, it felt like yesterday I was sitting there.  
  
I moaned at the sight, and I slipped a third finger inside me, pushing in farther.  
  
"You have a gorgeous cock, Mr. Lehnsherr," I gasped, my gaze following every move of his hand around his thick cock.  
  
"Thank you," That smug bastard.  
  
"You’re welcome. I’m a cock connoisseur," his face fell and his lip twitched. I grinned naughtily and waited for him to ask me to go to him.  
  
"Do you want me to help?" I still had my fingers scissoring me, enjoying myself and his hungry gaze, focused on the way they disappeared inside me.  
  
"You're already helping," he said in a low voice, not quite admitting I turned him on that much, but it was still something.  
  
"I know, I'm really cute, right?" a little smile, almost smile, nope. But it's there I saw it flicker in his eyes.

He made no attempt to come to me or ask me to go to him so I walked around until I stood between him and the edge of the desk. Then I leaned back and laid down on the desktop, spreading my legs before him. I heard a low hiss leaving his mouth and the condom slipping on him.  
  
He pressed the head of his cock against my wet entrance and I lifted my feet placing them on the edge of the desk, spreading myself even farther.  
  
He leaned against me, pushing in slowly, maddening, and I was a whimpering mess by the time he was fully inside me.  
  
"You fucking tease," his eyes were glowing with desire. "Now you're going to get more than you bargained for," he rammed back into me, filling every inch of my ass.  
  
"I'm counting on it," I moaned.  
  
I could see him watching as his cock slid in and out of me. He was licking his lips as if the sight was exhilarating to him. Even though he never took his clothes off, I could see his skin was flushed and growing sweaty as he pounded into my ass, and I loved every second of it.

He laid me back down completely on the desk, hunching over me and kissed me with reckless abandon. I clutched the front of his shirt, wanting to rip it off, and he let go of a feral growl as he thrust harder.  
  
He lifted my legs up, hooking them over his shoulders, and I groaned loudly.   
  
The force of his long deep thrusts pushed me up the desk top so I reached down and grabbed the edge of the desk with my hands, anchoring myself in place.  
  
"Oh, God yes!" I cried out.  
  
"Touch yourself," his broken voice was barely a whisper.  
  
I wrapped my fingers around my cock and started pumping as continued his relentless moves inside me.

"Oh yes!" I moaned so loud I was sure the people on the first floor heard me. I arched my body up, my head banged back against the hard wooden desk, and my legs tightened on Mr. Lehnsherr's shoulders.

"Come on," he hissed. He was so close, just waiting for me to come and grip his cock like he loved.  
  
His pounding into my ass, sweeping over my hot spot repeatedly and my hand stroking my hard length sent me over the edge. I cried out, arching into the air as my body erupted, ropes of cum shooting out of my cock. I continued my shouting as every nerve in my body lit up like I was hit by lightning.

I could barely keep my eyes open, but it was worth the fight to watch Mr. Lehnsherr's body stiffen, as he found his own release. His face was flushed, and he couldn't catch his breath but he pulled out of me, tossing the condom aside and falling back in the chair.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, are you okay?" I gasped still feeling waves of pleasure going through my body.

"No," he closed his eyes, shivering, his brows furrowed and I jumped from the desk with unsteady legs to go sit in his lap.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"You're going to be the death of me," I grinned, and started to pick my clothes.

 

***

  
Today I brought a vase with lavender to Mr. Lehnsherr's office. I was getting fucked a lot there, I could make it at least a little cozier. His office was huge, probably bigger than my apartment, and the window wall revealed amazing view to the entire city. It was quite beautiful especially at night when all the city lights lit up. But the room was also quite… empty, and cold. I could say like him but I wouldn't…  
  
So I brought this [tiny white vase](http://i.istockimg.com/file_thumbview_approve/3801311/2/stock-photo-3801311-lavender-in-a-vase.jpg) with pretty purple flowers, which sweet scent filled the room and the whole place kind of brightened immediately.

I was an amazing secretary.

  
***

  
"Hey, Charles."  
  
"Scott! What are you bringing me today?" I greeted him, smiling widely.  
  
"Just some papers, I need Mr. Lehnsherr's signature on them."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Man, I just love coming here, you must be the only person who smiles here. And the only person who smiles as widely as you in the whole world," he chuckled and I blushed.  
  
"But hey, I have to ask you something," he leaned closer to me whispering. "Did something happen to Mr. Lehnsherr?" I blushed furiously. Did he know? I wouldn't be surprised, we were really loud…  
  
"I- uh- what do you mean?"  
  
"He's all… I don't know. Not evil enough lately, you know?" he chuckled. "You're with him all day, probably you've noticed something, that's why I'm asking."  
  
"I'm- I don't know."  
  
"Yesterday, I swear to God I think I saw a smile on his face," I looked at him just as shocked as he was.  
  
"Really?" damn it, how could I'd missed the event of the year.  
  
"Yes, you were there. We were in the elevator and you just introduced yourself to my new colleague and until we know you were telling him a story how you were a broccoli singing in a line of vegetables in your first-grade recital," he was laughing as he remembered my ridiculous behavior. Yeah, I got the habit of never shutting up and jump from one topic to another even in front of strangers. Then the phone rang, snapping me out of the conversation with Scott.  
  
"Hello-"  
  
"In my office. Now."

  
***

  
I stepped into his office and found him standing beside his desk, on the side where I placed the vase. Oh, dear.  
  
"What's this?" he pointed at the vase, keeping his distance from it like this was a crime scene.  
  
"Flowers."  
  
"What are they doing here?"  
  
"I brought them, I thought you might like them," he thought about it for a while and then spoke.  
  
"Well I don't. I'm allergic to them," I was just about to say how sorry I was and went immediately to fetch them but once I was closer to him I studied his face, then I crossed my arms.  
  
"You're lying," and yes, I saw the face of a person who wanted to smile but fought it with everything in his body.  
  
"Take them away."  
  
I refused to do so and something incredible happened. He didn't throw me on his desk, tearing my clothes off. I might be crazy, but I think I saw a little admiration sparkling in his eyes, and his whole face kind of… I don't know, I must be imagining things.  
  
And even though I didn't have reason, that thing, that game we were playing, whatever it was, made my stomach all warm.  
  
As I walked away, I wanted to look back to see if he was watching me. Because I felt like he was, but I couldn’t be sure.  
  
The next day I went to work, the flowers were gone. So I was definitely imagining our kind of a moment yesterday. And I didn't know why but... it saddened me a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I broke this chapter in two, because there was too much sex in it again xD So one more chapter with porn and then we're getting to the serious stuff ;))  
> Huge thanks to the amazing [SsSimple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) for [this](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/post/110005311871/illustration-for-a-great-story-beautiful-disaster) beautiful art <3 <3 <3


	7. Chapter 7

It was the end of the day, and high-pitched whimpers escaped through my parted lips. Then his mouth was on mine again, cutting them off. And we’re grasping at each other, desperate and raw.  
  
Like it’s the first time. Like it’s the last time.   
  
It was the last time for the day so we always made most of it.  
  
I started gathering my stuff and called my sister to say that I'd go pick her up from her dorm, and we'd go to my apartment to watch a movie.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you soon, dear."  
  
Mr. Lehnsherr just came out of his office ready to leave too. And I don't know how many times I have said it by now, but he had that permanent scowl on his face.  
  
"Something wrong, Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
"Get your stuff and let’s go," his harsh tone almost distracted me from what he said. 'Go'? Go where?  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Yes. Go. I'm driving you home." _What?!_  
  
"Wha- why?"  
  
"Because I said so. Come on. I don't have all night." He grabbed me by my arm and started leading me to the elevator, completely caveman style. I was both aroused and irritated. Mostly confused, but also curious, so I let myself be led.  
  
"I don't want you to drive me home." That's a lie. I wanted him to drive me home, but I wanted him to ask me, not demand me. He might have wanted to do something nice, which I doubt, but it was completely wrong the way he did it.  
  
The ride in the elevator to the parking garage was almost in silence, on his behalf; I kept telling him that I didn't need a ride.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, I'm serious. I don't need a ride!" I glared at him, refusing to leave the elevator and follow him to his car, so he grabbed me again.  
  
"I'm driving you home! This is a direct order, as your boss!” What the fuck?!  
  
"No. Let me go, you're insane!" I shouted at him and jerked away from his grasp but he was so strong and he had no intention of letting me go.  
  
"Stop it, Mr. Lehnsherr!!" There weren't any other cars left in the parking garage, it was late, and even though I jerked back and forth trying to escape from him I wasn't afraid of him. He was an asshole but I was absolutely sure he would never hurt me.  
  
Annoyed with my attempts to escape from him, he finally pinned me against his car. That was all it took to make me still, and melt, his breath on my face, the heat of his body against mine, his fierce gaze piercing through me, his erection pressing into my stomach… He braced his hands against the car, trapping me.

A hundred different emotions flashed across his face: anger, shock, lust, hate, and fuck me if he didn’t look delicious. He was breathing hard, like he'd just run a thousand miles. His lips brushed mine, gently at first, but when I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in, the kiss turned fierce.  
  
His lips crashed down on mine, taking my lower lip roughly between his, and pulled me to him. Growling into my mouth, he deepened the kiss and pushed me even more against the car. My fingers went in his hair instantly, holding him to me.

His hands were roaming across my back and hips. And then he was lifting me onto the hood of his steel gray Mercedes. Kissing my neck, untucking my shirt. His fingers quickly loosened the button and zipper to my pants.

With his palm, he pushed me back onto the hood and pulled my pants over my feet. He tossed them onto the car beside me and lifted my legs onto his shoulders. His cock in his hand was already at my hole, loose from earlier, and he entered me. Without a condom.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me tighter against him, my back still pressed to the cold metal of his car.

I looked up through half-lidded eyes and I saw him watching me, so serious, almost sensual. I couldn’t look away.

It was so good, the way it just sort of happened every time we were alone, no matter where, no matter how, and I felt myself tensing. I was going to come too quickly, from the intensity of it all, and the fact that I was feeling him without a condom.

"Agh are you going to come inside me?" I asked eagerly. When he didn't answer I begged.

"Please, come inside me," a needy whimper rolled from my lips.

"Yes, fuck!"   
  
He kept fucking me, almost making me fall from the hood, and my hands searched for something to hold on to.

"Don't worry, I won't let you go," he grunted, and I'd never been more sure of anything in my life, so I let myself go in his arms. He grabbed my cock and started stroking me, and I felt the tension building. I arched my back, letting out a violent shudder, and slammed the back of my head into the car, coating my stomach with warm come. He fucked me through my orgasm, my body continuing to throb as my shouting echoed in the empty garage.

Riding the feeling of my orgasm, my body was jerking, convulsing, squeezing him, and I felt him pulse within me.

He looked completely lost in pleasure as he filled me up, coming deep inside me. I never tore my gaze away from the beautiful sight of Mr. Lehnsherr's hunger for me, the sight of him coming inside me.

I felt my body milking him, demanding everything he had to give. I wanted it all. I wanted everything he had to offer in that moment. I wanted it pouring out inside me.

With his body still shooting hot liquid into mine, he opened his eyes and reached for my hands, pulling me up and into his arms. We were as joined as two people can be. And in that moment it felt like it wasn't just _physically_.

We stayed like that, not moving, just our erratic breaths twining.  
  
It was pure bliss, but then something even more unexpected than the thing I just felt happened. He rested his forehead against mine, brushing our noses gently. We'd never been like this, _he_ was never like this, he touched me like I was about to break, or worse like he was never going to see me again. Or at least that's what it would feel like with a normal person. But with cold shark CEO Erik Lehnsherr I simply didn't know what it meant. He finally whispered.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you home?" It was a question this time and it sounded pleading, almost soft.  
  
I was lost in this feeling and the tenderness that was pouring from his words.  
  
"Maybe," I teased him, whispering too. I wanted us to stay like this a little longer but then I remembered we had to go. "But I promised my sister I'd pick her up from university-"  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yes, I just talked with her before you went all crazy and-" and then it hit me, he probably thought I was going out with someone. Was he… _jealous_? Aw, that's so sweet. I lifted my hand to his face and cupped his cheek gently stroking with my thumb, and he let me! He even leaned against my touch a little. What was happening to us?  
  
We continued to whisper softly at each other, like we weren't in a parking garage but in bed, like _lovers._  
  
"We are going to watch my favorite movie - 'Crazy, stupid, love'. My sister says it's my favorite because I have all those things in me." I chuckled and he continued to stare at me with this unusual calm and soft look on his face. "Do you want to come too?" I asked, way too hopeful.  
  
Everything in his expression was telling me yes, but he was hesitating.  
  
"I-" _yes, yes, yes._ "No." _Fuck._  
  
I wanted him to come, he wanted to come, but he was being stubborn. I could be stubborn too.  
  
"Then I don't need a ride."  
  
He finally pulled out of me, helped me get on my feet and handed me my clothes. I felt his come dripping down my thighs but I dressed quickly, and headed for the exit.

  
***

  
I didn't pay much attention to the movie, I felt kind of giddy since I came home, it was strange. Was it because of what happened between me and Mr. Lehnsherr in the parking garage? God it sounds so ridiculous. But it felt so intimate and-  
  
"You're awfully quiet, Charles. You're scaring me."  
  
"You always complain that I talk even during movies."  
  
"Yes, and it never really stops you. So what's up?"  
  
"I- I don't know." I really didn't. But it felt… good.  
  
"You don't know? Did that jerk do something again?"  
  
"No, Mr. Lehnsherr is the perfect boss," _Ha._ "- and I still kind of sleep with him."  
  
 _"What?!"_ she choked on her popcorn. "Charles, what's up with you and your stupidity lately?"  
  
"I thought you didn't want to know."  
  
"I didn't want to know the details of his 'enormous veiny cock' which you by the way shared. But I should certainly know when you decide to fuck up your life!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"No! Do you know what will happen when he grows tired of fucking your ass and move to the next slut-"  
  
"Hey-"  
  
"Don't hey me. He will fire you, you can say goodbye to the fat paycheck and working anywhere near that area. He's a powerful man and he damn sure will make it harder for you to find a job because he's evil. You said so yourself."  
  
"I've always taken care of myself, Raven, so stop, I want to see my favorite scene."  
  
It was the end of the movie, where Steve Carell says 'Even when I hated you, I loved you'.  
  
And in that moment, I felt a strange familiarity with his feelings.

  
***

  
I didn’t think it was possible for me to become even worse at the work I was doing but I did. Maybe the fact that my boss kept fucking my brains out in his office had something to do with it. Or so I told myself.  
  
But yeah, this was another sleepless night for me, thoughts about my boss were invading my brain to the point I couldn't get sleep. He was always on my mind. Especially when I went to bed.  
  
Then I remembered that tomorrow morning Mr. Shaw was coming to meet him and I forgot to tell him. Again. I could call him early in the morning but I felt the strange need to do it now.  
  
So I called him. At 3 am.  
  
"Hello?" he asked in a sleepy voice. Not quite snapping at me, which told me that he didn't even know that I was calling.  
  
Okay, breathe Charles. Start with a joke.  
  
"[Sooo](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110261829367/its-a-good-look-for-you-chapter-7), what are you wearing?"  
  
"An angry scowl." So he's sexy as always.  
  
"It’s a good look for you." I heard a sigh on the other line.  
  
"Let me guess, Mr. Xavier. You forgot to do your job as always and you're going to shock me with some meeting or even a new product my company's developing without me knowing because you are useless. As far as I'm concerned we could be making vibrators already."  
  
"Ohh that would be hot. You know I've got this one the size of your-"  
  
"Mr. Xavier!"  
  
"I- uh Mr. Shaw is coming in the morning. Now that we cleared that up can we have phone sex like normal perverts?"  
  
Have you ever heard a smile? I did. Or at least I'd like to imagine I did. The person who I never ever saw smiling, I heard it in his voice.  
  
"Good night, Mr. Xavier."  
  
"So that’s a no to phone sex?"  
  
Then I heard a click. I pushed my luck too far.

  
***

  
Mr. Shaw came today, and flirted like crazy with me once he got out of Mr. Lehnsherr's office.  
  
"Come on, have dinner with me." I didn't mind actually. He was charming, well dressed, and normal for instance. If you expect to hear some heartbreaking story about my love life, you'll be disappointed. I had boyfriends before, casual fuck buddies, but I never had love. The big love, you know. That's going to shake me to the core of my being. At least I imagined it like that. I was still waiting for it, and I took every opportunity with every guy I liked. If it didn't work out, okay bye-bye and that's it. But I hadn't suffered from a broken heart over someone, because I was never in love.  
  
"We'll see," I smiled naughtily at him. I liked flirting and being playful.  
  
Until suddenly it got very cold in the room. Mr. Lehnsherr was out of his office. What was wrong with him now? Why was he twitching like that? Jesus, did he have to pee or-  
  
"Let’s go," he demanded with his usual unkind tone.  
  
He was giving a press conference today and I hurried after him again like a puppy.

  
***

  
Mr. Lehnsherr kept talking and talking, he was so intelligent, it was sexy as hell.  
  
"Gosh, he's so smart," I whispered to Mr. Shaw, who sat next to me. I was admiring my boss, never taking my eyes off him.  
  
"He is. Too bad that's all he is. Just brain, no heart," he chuckled.  
  
I didn't even register his words, I just kept staring at my boss in awe, as he kept talking passionately, answering every question people asked him.  
  
"I bet he knows everything."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now about that dinner," he whispered in my ear, but I didn't want to be disturbed right now. I was completely fascinated.  
  
"What time should I pick you up?" He was persistent.  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll have dinner with you if you ask Mr. Lehnsherr a question he doesn't know the answer to," I smiled at him.  
  
He laughed quietly and thought about it for a second then raised his hand.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, will your secretary have dinner with me?"  
  
Oh shit. I was impressed by his boldness and scared because my boss froze. Mr. Lehnsherr knew what a joke was, I was telling him jokes on a daily basis, but he always just ignored them, never said anything. Some people in the room laughed and others raised their hands. He wasn't going to answer of course, he hated jokes.  
  
"No," he finally answered, very decisively, staring with monstrous look like he was Medusa, trying to turn Sebastian into stone, and I was in shock.

  
***

  
He stormed out of the press room and later we found ourselves in the elevator, heading to his office. It was just the two of us. People avoided riding the elevator with him because he had the habit of firing them.  
  
Was there suddenly less oxygen in here? As I glanced at his reflection in the polished doors, it was hard to tell how he felt, but I saw the constant clenching of his jaw and his downcast eyes. He wasn't happy for sure.

I didn't look at him, neither did he, we just stayed close to each other. I took a deep breath, inhaling the thick tension, and it got into my system, making me drop my book with notes, turning to him just in time to meet his mouth which had already crossed the distance between us.

He pushed his tongue deep into my mouth. The kiss was so sexy and full of passion as always, but every time it was like it's a first. The fluttering in my stomach, the thumping of my heart and the heat that spread to my body proved it. I sucked his tongue like it was my favorite lollipop until we arrived at our floor.

 

***

  
The door of his office slammed open and we fell inside, frantically yanking pieces of clothing off each other. Desperate grunts filled the space as he maneuvered me to his desk.

I was firmly pressed against the edge of the solid oak desk. Mr. Lehnsherr aggressively grabbed a handful of my hair, pressing down harder on my body with his own.

"Oh, Mr. Lehnsherr," I moaned as every touch of his set my skin on fire. How did he know to do these things to me?

He flipped me in one quick motion so that I was bent over his desk, ass up.

I groaned as he turned my head, kissing me hard, and our kisses became even more aggressive, our touches even more urgent, and our cocks hardening to the point of madness.

"You don't know what you're doing to me." Mr. Lehnsherr's sex-ridden voice was in my ear, making me moan out loud, and I pushed back against him, feeling his hardness nestle perfectly against my ass.

"Then tell me," I gasped impatient.

"I better show you."

 

***

  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, can I ask you something?" I said as I started putting my pants back on.  
  
"Yes?" an answer to my question. Wow.  
  
"Um… earlier, when Seba- Mr. Shaw-"  
  
"Yes, you are smarter than you look, you-"  
  
"Do I look stupid for some reason? What do you mean?" I asked, a little offended, crossing my arms.  
  
"Not my place to say." He shrugged, leaning back onto his chair and looking smugly at me. "Unlike you, I keep my thoughts to myself."

Ugh that bastard. He asked me once, and I quote _"Do you have any kind of filter between your head and your mouth?"_ but it didn't sound as mean as it should have been, more like amusement.

"But when he asked you about the dinner thing, you sounded so sure-" I chuckled lightly.  
  
"I was, you're not having dinner with him."  
  
"Why?"   
  
He sighed and finally answered.  
  
"Because you're having dinner with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my lovely beta [lapetiteyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetiteyoyo) <3  
> Dinner should be fun ;))


	8. Chapter 8

After work we headed to some fancy restaurant. It was like no place I'd ever been. It was so shiny and glamorous and sophisticated, it was that kind of place where you have to make a reservation for it like 6 months before. But Mr. Lehnsherr had one, of course.  
  
There weren't any young people like me. Only rich and posh ones, and here I was by Mr. Lehnsherr's side, with my navy blue cardigan and sneakers. I took a look at his face, he didn't seem a tiny bit embarrassed to show at a place like that with me.  
  
We got to our table and I started reading the menu, I haven't said anything for more than 5 minutes, that’s a record for me. Because all of this was so strange.  
  
"This is beautiful. I’ve never been in such a fancy place."  
  
"I'm glad you like it." He continued to surprise me.  
  
"So now that we're not at work… and we're having dinner, how should I address you?" I asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"'Mr. Lehnsherr' is fine." _Asshole._  
  
He didn't look at his menu, he already knew what he was having, which told me that he was a regular customer here. I couldn't help but wonder who he came here with. Probably other whores he fucked. Like me…  
  
"So do you come here often?"  
  
"Yes." The waiter finally arrived with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Good evening, Mr. Lehnsherr! You've brought company tonight-" Mr. Lehnsherr cut him off, ordering his meal.  
  
"And what would the young man like?" He made it sound so dirty like I was his son or something. It may have looked like that. I'm 23 and I had such a [baby face](https://38.media.tumblr.com/a3cb9bdc67018aeb9fb3b3d5076c0ead/tumblr_njennjRkoi1rjjxbmo5_r1_250.gif) that I looked 18, and Mr. Lehnsherr was in his mid thirties I think.  
  
I didn't know what to order, I'd never been to a place like this, I didn't know what half of the things on the menu were. Eating for me included McDonalds, KFC, Subway, and preparing my own meal at home.  
  
"I- I actually don't know, would you recommend me something?"  
  
"Well-" the waiter started, but he was quickly cut off by Mr. Lehnsherr.  
  
"I think you would like the duck." [I laughed](https://33.media.tumblr.com/7cb70f4fef3164c2e7d102bc1062206a/tumblr_njf9k5phUd1rjjxbmo3_r1_250.gif) and his face remained dead serious.  
  
"Oh you're serious. Okay. I would like to have the duck," I said with a little bit of mischief in my eyes and a wicked smile, which were for Mr. Lehnsherr, of course, not the waiter.  
  
I wondered how that [dinner](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110537906732/chapter-8) would turn out. Mr. Lehnsherr wasn't much of a talker. Me on the other hand, I couldn't shut up, not ever. In the beginning he would get angry and kick me out of his office for talking too much but for the last two months he kind of got used to it I guess; he probably ignored every word I said, but still. I would talk to him for half an hour about how I thought a pigeon looked at me strange when I was coming to work, to how I tried to cook guacamole and it ended up being awful and stuff like that. For hours. If I talked too much he just fucked me. That always shut me up.  
  
But the evening went by pretty well. I asked him questions and he actually answered them. Not in so many words, but I didn't expect much anyway. I strived not to ask too personal questions because there were knives on the table, I didn't want to take the risk. I told him all about me coming to New York with my sister to study and work. I got my bachelor degree in journalism last year, and I told him all about my previous adventures at my other jobs. I was from a small town near London. I go back two or three times a year to see my parents, and I told him that I was thinking of going back to England before he gave me the job. But he quickly said that my place was here.

"Why do you say that?" I didn't know which place he was referring to. At the company, or-  
  
"You're a dreamer. New York is the place for dreamers. Here's where you should be."  
  
He wasn't annoyed that I was the walking cliché coming from a small town to The Big Apple. He was actually really… nice. Dinner with him was nice. Everything was nice and good. To be honest, I didn't expect it. He was a good listener and that's what my never stopping mouth needed.  
  
"So what are we doing really here, Mr. Lehnsherr?" I was really pleased with how dinner was going so I kept smiling broadly at him. I was emotional, however I felt it's always written on my face.  
  
"We're having dinner."  
  
"Yeah, but why? Does it have anything to do with Sebastian?"  
  
His jaw clenched. Were they some kind of enemies? I knew Sebastian was a big part of the company, and what the hell does a shareholder mean?  
  
"It wouldn't be appropriate."  
  
"What?"  
  
"To have dinner with him."  
  
"Why?" This was getting frustrating, having to pull every word from him with such effort. I took a sip from my wine. Oh this is good. It should be, it cost more than I make a month-  
  
"Since you and I are dating." I spat a mouthful of wine all over his suit, and maybe a little bit on his face too.  
  
What? How… what… the fuck… when…. What???!!  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Lehnsherr. I'll just-" I tried to dry him with the napkins, getting far too close to his crotch, and he grabbed my wrist roughly.  
  
"Stop it," he hissed.  
  
"I'm so sorry!"  
  
He didn't look happy but I decided to ask anyway. I wasn't really sure I heard him right.  
  
"Wha- why- how, why would you say that, Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
"We are. And I believe we should discuss the arrangements of our relationship."  
  
What the fuck?!?!  
  
"I- I'm sorry, but I'm confused, Mr. Lehnsherr. I'm- I have to ask your favorite question," I chuckled nervously. "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
His face didn't express much emotion, for the time I'd known him I studied it daily, but right now, I swear I saw confusion. Oh god, he really did think we were 'dating'.  
  
"Since you and I have sex, now we're having dinner obviously, and I usually have dinner here alone. I don't mind taking you with me every night, I don't mind your talking, so this relationship-"  
  
Oh god, oh god. The words that were leaving his mouth, he actually believed them. He talked about it like it was another business deal he was going to make. He really did want to 'date' me, he really believed we had a 'relationship'. I went pale, I panicked. I couldn't - we couldn't… date.  
  
It's impossible. First because he obviously didn't know what 'dating' meant. If I was bad at doing my job, he was certainly bad at this. Second - I just can't. For my own sake. I mean he's so gorgeous, I've had a crush on him since day one, and he's so smart and rich and that cocky charm that radiates from him is absurdly appealing, he's so great in bed and even when he pretends not to listen to me, I see the little crooking of his lips. But, the big but. We're far too different. Complete opposites. And I couldn't be in a relationship with someone who didn't care for me, who just wanted to have company when he went to dinner, correction: 'didn't mind taking me' as he put it. It's bound to end in disaster. And lastly he's my boss, if it ends in disaster, which it will, I would lose my job. Strange that I chose to prioritize them in this particular order. Starting with my concerns for him, then I thought about me and last about my job.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, this is really sweet what you're proposing, in your own way sweet, but… I'm sorry… we're… we can't. I don't think you're looking for a relationship in the first place and secondly we're so different. We'll drive each other crazy." I sighed taking a deep breath. I was always honest and the only time I heard him saying he liked something was about my honesty. "I- no offense, Mr. Lehnsherr, but… you're an asshole. A complete self-centered asshole. And I'm a happy person. You enjoy being alone and being angry at people, and I enjoy funny videos of animals on YouTube. It's… not going to work."  
  
I finished my speech and I couldn't exactly read the look on his face. He probably thought I'd say yes. But I had to put myself first, I had to take care of me, and not agree immediately to this spoiled man who probably got everything he wanted in life.  
  
He still hadn't said anything but I finally saw something in his eyes. He didn't expect this and was more or less disappointed. So I continued.  
  
"But I think what you need is… casual sex. Which I'd gladly agree to. Don't let it get to your head but you're quite amazing at… what you do. And we could be… exclusive?" I spoke softly to him, like I was explaining something to a child.  
  
"Exclusive?"  
  
"Yeah you know, I sleep only with you, and you sleep… only with me?"  
  
He thought about it for a second and then asked,  
  
"Would you like that?"  
  
"I would love that." I smiled widely at him and leaned to kiss his cheek which took him by surprise. Was that a blush I just kissed on his cheek?  
  
He cleared his throat and demanded,  
  
"Eat your duck."  
  
"I plan on eating your dick," I said with a playful tone and seductively traced my fingers on his arm.  
  
"I'm serious. You're so skinny…" I leaned back into my seat, a little hurt.  
  
"You… don't like my proportions?"  
  
"I lov- I find them satisfying. I just want you… to be healthy."

  
***

  
"And I watched that documentary about aliens the other day, which made me change my whole opinion on- " it was a fifty minute ride home and I narrated almost the whole 2 hour film I watched the other day. He hadn't said a word but I got the feeling he listened to me. And he never told me to shut up. Which even my sister did when I was too much, and I thought she was the only one who could put up with my constant rambling.  
  
"And your car is so nice. I wish I could live in it. The way the seat kind of wraps around my frame. And that leather-" We seemed to have arrived at my place and he finally shut me up with a kiss. Oh. That's not right.  
  
In the name of Saint Laurent what was happening? It was slow and lingering. Not our usual rough scraping of teeth and tongue battling. Not even close, but just as passionate. His hand was softly tracing along my neck and finally my face.  
  
Sterile feelings. No extreme feelings. Human-robot man. Screw that! Billionaire CEO Erik Lehnsherr, Cold Heartless Shark, not so cold anymore!

My heart was hammering and my stomach was in knots. He made my head spin, I was completely blown away by that kiss, so I stared at him breathless for a minute when he pulled away until I finally managed to make a decent sentence.  
  
"Would you like to come in?"  
  
"Yes."

  
***

  
We barely made it inside the apartment, when he started tearing at my clothes, sucking on my neck. I was extremely turned on. That kiss was the main reason.  
  
My fingers trembled with excitement as I reached for the buttons of his shirt. It was silly I know, since we fucked so many times by now, but I was about to see him and feel him without clothes on.  
  
Button by button, Mr. Lehnsherr's magnificent chest was revealed to my hungry gaze.  
  
I couldn't help but lean and trace a few kisses.  
  
I inhaled deeply when I got a good look at the impressive naked chest in front of me. I stroked my hands slowly down the smooth muscle, I couldn't believe he let me touch him so much.  
  
"You're so cut I could slice myself open on you," I said still staring at his naked body.  
  
And then it happened! It fucking happened. He smiled! I repeat, he smiled. It was really really light but he actually let me see it. I stood there frozen, still trying to process all the miracles that happened tonight, and who that man I had dinner with and took me home was. So he reached to help me undress.  
  
"You will slice yourself open on me." Was that a playful remark? Jesus. And we kissed again, kissed until I couldn’t stand it anymore and I had to have him right now.  
  
His pants disappeared in no time too, and as I expected he was perfect. But I didn't have time to gape at him, I wanted him so much.  
  
We finally fucked in a bed for a change. And for the first time we were naked. I loved sex with clothes on. It kind of makes it feel dirtier, you know. But now that I was feeling him with nothing between us made me burn with desire.  
  
I handed him the lube from the bedside table and lay back on the bed. I writhed as he prepped me; he took his time, not like other times when we were rushing in the office. "Oh, please," I moaned, my stomach fluttering with excitement.  
  
He pressed against me, inside me, and sank all the way in one long push, my legs wrapped around him, keeping him imprisoned in my embracing heat. I groaned like I never had before. I was vocal, not a quiet lover, not a shy lover. If I wanted something in sex, I asked for it, or I just took it. And with Mr. Lehnsherr wasn't any different. I didn't care he was Mr. Big Boss in everything he did, and I think he quite enjoyed me the way I was.

I wanted to feel his cock ramming into me like this always. I wanted to feel that his desire for me had overridden his restraint and self-control, just like right now. I relished the feel of his fingers digging into my hips. I wanted to feel every inch of him as he pulled out and slammed back into me.  
  
"Fuck," he breathed, his voice barely more than a strangled whisper. It was the sexiest word he could have uttered. I heard the echo of his pleasure in that one word, the primal cry of a man lost in ecstasy, lost in me.  
  
He kissed my neck, no teeth, as he thrust into my ass and he slid his hand underneath me. He pulled me all the way up until we were sitting and I was riding him. He positioned us perfectly so he could fill me, and so I could pleasure myself.  
  
It wasn’t long before I came with a sharp cry, making him follow soon after with a fierce final thrust into me, spilling inside me.  
  
We collapsed onto my tiny bed, breathing heavily.  
  
He spent me completely and I fell asleep quickly, with him pressed so very close to me, in his embrace. Even if he didn't want it, he didn't have a choice, because my bed was very small.  
  
The morning came and as I expected he wasn't anywhere nearby. He had left probably when I fell asleep.  
  
As always I replayed every little detail of the sex we had, I'd had rough sex before but never like that, with so much passion. The way he kissed me, grasped my hair, the way he fucked me, his unusual behavior from last night, his little smile, and that kiss! I smiled, biting my lower lip from that feeling that's gotten in my chest, and buried my face in the pillow, replaying the kiss in my head.  
  
When I remembered something that I missed yesterday.  
  
I didn't tell him where I lived. He just knew.  
  
Oh god.  
  
It was him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it could have gone worse xD


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't believe he would do that. It's so embarrassing, it was so immature for me to call him, and god knows what else I had said that night that I don't remember, and he came for me after all. Why? I just hope we didn't fuck, I would like to remember it.

"Good morning, Mr. Lehnsherr!" I greeted him cheerfully.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Xavier." My jaw hit the floor. He greeted me for the first time. I was stunned, someone pinch me. Was I dreaming? I was about to go into his office and talk to him about that night but he shocked me and I couldn't make a move from my spot.  
  
When I finally came to my senses I went to him.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr? Can we talk?"  
  
"Yes." Whoa, what's gotten into him? First a greeting and now he said we could talk, like not just me doing my usual monologue, but like he would participate in the conversation. Maybe that kiss from last night did something to him too…  
  
"I- two months ago, when I got drunk- did you by any chance-"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh god. Why? I was awful to you and so childish calling you and… Why did you-"  
  
"Because I needed my secretary in the morning-" Well that's a load of crap. He cared, didn't he? That's what it was and he would never admit it. Gosh, even back then…  
  
"Would you… share with me what happened?" I took a seat across his desk while he was still standing. He had just arrived and probably wanted to eat his breakfast in peace, but I did this often. Watching him eat, and talked to him while he was doing it.  
  
"I came to that club, there was someone on your face, I removed him, lead you into my car, asked you where you lived, the whole ride you were explaining to me explicitly what you would like to do to your frustrating boss, and what you would like him to do to you-" his tone flat as always, making it sound like this was the most normal and obvious thing in the world that could have happened, and I was burning red.  
  
"Oh god!" I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment and he continued with an amused tone.  
  
"Did I just embarrass the King of Embarrassment?” I chuckled, but I was still trying to figure out why he did this for me. He wasn't famous for being a patient and calm man. It wasn't in his nature to go to clubs and save stupid, childish, drunk boys.  
  
"Why, Mr. Lehnsherr?" I asked again, bewildered. He knew I was stubborn and I wouldn't settle for his crappy argument from earlier.  
  
"Because… it was a cry for help." I snorted with laughter.  
  
"It was a cry for 'come here quickly Mr. Lehnsherr and fuck me silly'. That's what it was… So did you?"  
  
"Did I what?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Fuck me."  
  
"No!" he shouted, startling me. A simple 'no' would have been enough but he sounded so insulted. "I prefer my partners to be conscious," he stated, a little more calmly now.  
  
That big ol' bear my boss was genuinely a good man. Who would have thought. I had totally misjudged him.  
  
I didn't say anything else, I just went to him and hugged him tight. He didn't seem to get the concept of a hug because he just stood there but I didn't let him go, if anything I just squeezed him tighter. I was grateful about what he did that night. And I was so wrong about him. He's not the way he seemed to be. My head fitted perfectly against his chest and his scent filled my nose, it was comfortable and warm.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered and I finally felt an unsure hand trying to touch my back.

  
***

  
The next few days were wonderful. He'd drive me home every day after work, we'd have dinner sometimes, we talked, we had sex. Mr. Lehnsherr had stopped yelling at me a long time ago, probably when he started fucking me. Yeah, that helped his anger at my incompetence. But he still had that sour look. It's just the way he was. I studied every wrinkle on his face, on his forehead, they were telling me secrets, about how he felt, when I told him a joke, or when I just rambled some bullshit, when he was turned on. And none of those emotions matched the look he tried to keep up.  
  
I could get a doctorate in Mr. Lehnsherr's grumpy face which hid emotions no one else could see.  
  
I had been with older guys before. But being with him was nothing like being with them. I mean yes, they made me feel boyish and pretty and sexy –but they never made me feel like… like I was combusting. That's how I felt with Mr. Lehnsherr.  
  
He was an extraordinary man. And fighting with him was almost fun. It’s like, with anyone else I'd ever been with it felt like going for a nice walk in the park; with Mr. Lehnsherr it was like a tsunami, my foundations barely standing as he shook me over and over again.  
  
He had become someone I never imagined he could be for me. I caught myself wishing for something more. But there was the fear that he wouldn't let me in, that he would remain closed to me even though he'd opened in a way I couldn't really explain. Don't get me wrong. I didn't want to change him. As strange as it sounds, I liked him just the way he was. But still I craved the feeling of being… loved, which I doubt he could provide even if he somehow did feel it.

 

***

  
"Mr, Lehnsherr your 15:30 appointment is here." I heard heavy coughing on the other line.  
  
"Oh-kay."  
  
Mr. Lehnsherr wasn't feeling well since this morning. He must have flu. So he's human after all… I offered to get him something for the cold but he refused like it would make him less of a man to take some medication. That man and his ego…  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, are you okay? Let me get you something-"  
  
"I'll be fhine." He didn't sound fine, and neither did he look fine, but I wasn't going to tell him that now.  
  
He came back quickly from his lunch meeting, and looked pissed. I went into his office to make sure he was better. I worried all day about him, and he was just so god damn stubborn. I cared about him, are you surprised?  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
"Ihm fhine." And he sneezed loudly. Poor baby.  
  
"I'm going to get you something and you're going to drink it!" I demanded and his hands went to his hair like he was losing it.  
  
He was angry that he was sick, that it was out of his control, he was weak.  
  
"Fhine," he snapped. "I mhay be sick, but I dhon't whant medication, just distract me. I hate this."  
  
Yes, I could see that. Well, we couldn't have sex while he was in this state, I could give him a blow job but he didn't seem in the mood for it either… He started to get more and more frustrated so I just did the only thing that passed through my mind right now.  
  
"I- uh- b-baby I'm hot j-just like an oven…" I started quietly, really unsure.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed that he couldn't hear me. I swallowed hard and did it again.  
  
 _"[Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RExR8USsqyY#t=25) I'm hot just like an oven_  
 _I need some lovin',"_ I sang softly, a little bit more melodically than my first attempt.  
  
 _"And baby, I can't hold it much longer_  
 _It's getting stronger and stronger..."_ He looked up at me, his brows furrowed.  
  
 _"And when I get that feeling_  
 _I want Sexual Healing..."_ His expression was still confused at what I was doing, but I didn't stop.  
  
 _"Sexual Healing, oh baby_  
 _Makes me feel so fine_  
 _Helps to relieve my mind,"_ I sang, more boldly, swaying just a little to the rhythm of the song as he continued to stare at me, without even blinking.  
  
 _"There is something I can do_  
 _I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and_  
 _Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me_  
 _The love you give to me will free me..."_ I was even more melodic now and he was looking at me. Amazed. That was the face of someone who was completely mesmerized and stunned.  
  
 _"[Come take control](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RExR8USsqyY#t=187), just grab a hold_  
 _Of my body and mind soon we'll be making it_  
 _Honey, oh we're feeling fine..."_ I was smiling brightly, encouraged by his admiring gaze and continued singing.  
  
 _"You're my medicine open up and let me in_  
 _Darling, you're so great_  
 _I can't wait for you to operate…"_ My soft voice filled the room.  
  
Then the scariest thing happened. He [laughed](https://33.media.tumblr.com/6a293ed006f25f0d07fbebb7699c630f/tumblr_njm7c0gqWa1rjjxbmo1_250.gif). Revealing way too many teeth, and it was the creepiest thing ever because I had never ever seen a glimpse of a real smile on his face, only pale, light twisting at the corner of his mouth, but laughter? It didn't happen even in my wildest dreams. He startled me so much that I even stopped singing and took a step back.  
  
He continued laughing, it was so genuine and so nice to see him like that, so I laughed with him and we just [laughed together](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110730719642/chapter-9) like some idiots. Silly, immature and perfect. I loved it.  
  
"Ohh good job, Mr. Xavier. You really entertained me. I haven't laughed like that in-" he didn't finish his sentence, still lightly chuckling. But it stopped my laugher immediately when I heard that. He didn't even remember when he last laughed. It was… sad. I didn't feel sorry for him, but I had that feeling- the need to make this happen again.

  
***

  
The next day I waited for him impatiently with his breakfast and tea. But he was late. That was so unlike him.  
  
So I called him.  
  
I heard coughing on the other side of the line. Even worse than yesterday.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
"I won't be able to make it today, Mr. Xavier. Please cancel all my appointments… and try not to burn my company down while I'm away." His voice was raspy and I smiled at his statement but I was even more worried now. His job was everything to him and if he was going to miss a day, not being here, it was telling me that he really wasn't feeling well.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Lehnsherr. Do you want me to bring you something? Some lunch perhaps?" I asked, hopeful that he wouldn't be so stubborn today.  
  
He was silent for a while, probably considering it.  
  
"No. I'm fine. I'll see you soon." And with that I heard the end of the line.  
  
I couldn't leave him like that. I was going crazy all day, I knew I was overreacting, it was just flu, but I couldn't help but worry about him… and… I kind of missed him today? Who was I kidding, I did miss him.  
  
I didn't have his address but I asked around the company and someone finally dug it up. His employees didn't give a fuck about him just as much as he didn't give a fuck about them. I liked to think he had a soft spot for at least one…

  
***

  
I got him some soup and medications and took a cab to his place. I didn't warn him, because he would say he didn't want me to come.  
  
He lived in the Upper East Side of course, and I finally found the address. I stared at the four story, white stone building. It was posh and sophisticated. It looked old but really beautiful, like a castle. Very Jane Austen like. I took a picture of it with my phone and then headed inside.

"Excuse me, where are you headed young mister?"  
  
Great, the doorman. Of course my boss had people everywhere, like an army, god forbid someone actually get too close to him.  
  
"Erik Lehnsherr."  
  
"He didn't say he'd have a visitor." He had that look on his face that says 'you ain't going anywhere boy'.  
  
"I'm going to surprise him," I beamed at him and I headed towards the elevator one more time before the short man blocked my way again.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Charles. I'm his secretary."  
  
"I'm going to call him, ask if he wants to see you."  
  
"Oh boy…" I sighed. He made the call, which he didn't need to do. I knew what the answer would be.  
  
"He said he doesn't want to see you. I can't let you in."  
  
"Yeah, big surprise. Alright…" I took a deep breath, and turned around, pretending to leave. I gripped the bags I was carrying and I ran back to the elevator fast.  
  
"Get back here, young man!" The elevator doors were already closing before he reached me.  
  
"Just tell him I tackled you. He'd expect something like that from me," I yelled one last time before it went up.

  
***

  
I knocked a couple of times.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr?" Nothing.  
  
"I just want to make sure you're okay, let me in, please." I pressed my ear to the door. Absolute silence.  
  
Then I just pushed down the handle and the door opened. Why did he leave it like that?  
  
Once I was inside, I smelled the unquestionable scent of his perfume. Mmm. I could recognize that smell everywhere. I wanted to bury myself in that smell and never leave.  
  
I couldn't find the lights switch so I just walked in the dark. His apartment was something I expected. Just like his office - huge and empty. There was expensive posh furniture, but it wasn't, like, too much, you know. It looked luxurious without being tacky. It was quite a simple setting. I was in the living room; there was a beautiful painting with a nice New York view, a large plasma, and I saw a guitar, propped against the wall. Oh did he play? I wanted nothing more than to hear and see that.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr?" I whispered. I knew he didn't want me here but I wasn't one to give up so quickly. I was a walking Belle in the forbidden West Wing, where the hell was my Beast?  
  
I opened a door and it creaked in the silent apartment, like from a fucking horror movie. I found myself in his office slash library.  
  
I got my hands immediately on the book shelf. I searched through it but I found only economics and finance books. Ew. I got out quickly, he'd be pretty mad if he found me here.  
  
I went back to the living room, when I tripped on the tiny coffee table.

"Oh shit."  
  
Thank god for my fast reflexes; I caught the vase and I placed it back where it was. Funny thing, this vase with flowers was identical to the one I had placed in his office.  
  
No fucking way. That's my vase! With fresh lavenders.  
  
"Oh you bastard," I whispered to myself.  
  
I wandered around the huge apartment until I found the bedroom.  
  
I stepped in; it was dark but I saw his frame in bed.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr? It's me. Charles," I whispered in a sweet voice and he just mumbled "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I brought you soup and I'll make you tea and- can I turn on the lights?"  
  
"No! Get out!"  
  
"Please, if I don't see where I'm going I might accidentally fall on top of you," I joked, and I heard it again. His smile. So I turned on the light.  
  
He looked awful.  
  
I went to him and told him that I was going to take care of him. He didn't want to hear of it but I just made myself at home. I quickly got to know the kitchen, warmed the soup in the microwave, made him tea, and stuffed him with pills and syrup.  
  
"You shouldn't have come."  
  
"I wanted to. Don't worry I won't tell my colleagues what a baby you are when you are sick." He chuckled. The meds I gave him were starting to take over him, obviously. He seemed relaxed. He was half lying down and I was sitting beside him in the bed.  
  
"I'm going to get you sick too…" he whispered, and he sounded guilty. But then he sensed it looked like he was concerned and continued, "And I can't have you missing from work you know-" I kissed him quick on the lips to shut the bullshit he was giving me.  
  
"See, I'm not afraid of getting sick. Now just eat your soup." And he actually did. He just gave up. I affectionately put my hand on his forehead. He had a fever too, so I gave him another pill.  
  
"I see you came prepared, Dr. Quinn."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"My mother- if I was sick, she used to care for me when I was a kid. I was- No one's ever taken care of me after. I've always been alone in this-" There was sadness and gratefulness in his voice and I almost teared up too.  
  
I put my arm around his shoulder and kissed his head. He leaned against me, lying on my chest, because the medication had taken over him already.  
  
Soon he started to drift away, from the fever, and he was talking nonsense.  
  
"I didn't… go… to work today." His voice was muffled and his eyes were closed.  
  
"It's alright, Mr. Lehnsherr, everything was fine-" I assured him.  
  
"- because he was there, Mother."  
  
What? Poor thing, he thought I was his mom, just because I took care of him. I squeezed him tighter to my chest.  
  
"Who was there… dear?" I went along with it.  
  
"That beautiful boy. I didn't want him to see me like that. He's so lovely…" Oh god. Was he talking about me? Did he think I was beautiful? I never thought I'd hear words like these coming from his mouth. I drugged him too much, he didn't know what he was saying, and yet my chest tightened. "But then he came here, because he's so ridiculous… and I opened the door for him, I let him in, because… I wanted him here, and… he saw me… weak… a mess."  
  
And suddenly it wasn't only his fever that made him warm.  
  
My heart fluttered. The key phrase wasn't 'I wanted him here', it was 'I let him in'.  
  
He let me in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutie pie Charles singing the iconic Marvin Gaye song "[Sexual Healing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjlSiASsUIs)".  
> I imagine Charles' version a little softer and tender so I gave you the link to Darren Hayes performance above :))  
> Hope you enjoyed it <3  
> The vase is back! xD


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in totally different position. My head was nestled on Mr. Lehnsherr's chest, with his arm around me. I looked up to see his face. He looked peaceful in his sleep. His features were relaxed, smooth - making him appear vulnerable and almost… [innocent](https://38.media.tumblr.com/4ec543661109d9c78e63a2c9af583c60/tumblr_niqkv8340F1rjjxbmo1_r1_250.gif).

I couldn't move away, his strong arm had gripped me like vise, and honestly, I didn't want to. It was Saturday so I could spend a little more time in bed, and it was such a nice way to spend it.  
  
I felt him shifting beside me and I looked up again to see him opening his eyes. He looked startled, he didn't expect to wake up with a Charles wrapped around him of course.  
  
"Hi," I whispered softly, not moving away from him, but he let me go immediately. His brows furrowed, trying to comprehend everything that had happened. He looked better today. Now that his sickness was gone, apparently his good behavior was too.  
  
"I told you not to come here." Why was he being such a dick now?  
  
"I thought you needed-" He slid out of the bed quickly.  
  
"I don't need anything!" I was hurt by how loudly he was speaking to me. Like I was a child, who did something stupid and wrong.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Yes, you! You're my secretary! Not my nanny, not my wife, not my husband, not my boyfriend, not my mother!" He yelled all those words and stormed out of the bedroom, leaving me in his bed confused, shocked, hurt, humiliated. I felt like crying.  
  
Remember the other day how I was wishing for something more with Mr. Lehnsherr? Did you wonder why I haven't completely let my guard down? See this behavior - it happened all the fucking time, like he was bipolar. One minute he looks like he's absolutely smitten with me, and we share something very private and special, and in the next moment he’s treating me like a business deal again. Or a hooker.  
  
I followed him into the living room.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Excuse me?" His tone was stern as always.  
  
"No, I'm not. But I'm a human being with feelings… and I care… I care about… you." My lip was quivering but I did it. I spit the words out quickly trying my best not to cry.  
  
His expression softened. He didn't say anything. He was speechless, he looked like he was about to come to me and assure me not to cry, but I knew him better; he'd never do anything like that. I'm pretty sure my face was the reason for that. I told you, I'm really emotional and whatever I felt, it went straight to my face. And right now it was a mixture of shock, surprise, hurt, betrayal, anger, humiliation.  
  
We stood like that just staring at each other like we were playing a game of who would blink first then he finally spoke, his voice calmer now.  
  
"I appreciate… you coming here… but I’m very busy so-"  
  
"You’re busy?" I snorted, "it's Saturday. You’re in sweatpants and an old T-shirt, how busy can you really be?"  
  
"Fine! If you don't want to go then stay! I couldn’t care less!"  
  
"Great! Today, we're having fun!" I beamed at him brightly.  
  
"What?!" And there's my favorite frown again.  
  
"We're going to have some fun today, we'll go watch a movie, then-"  
  
"Mr. Xavier that's rather inappropriate-"  
  
"Oh, but fucking my brains out on your desk isn't?"  
  
"I don't recall you complaining, more like 'oh Mr. Lehnsherr, harder, faster, give it to me'." His sarcasm and the flat tone he said it with made me chuckle and he frowned even more.  
  
"Please, Mr. Lehnsherr. It's Saturday, you're not my boss and I'm not your secretary on Saturdays."  
  
"I'm a boss even on Saturdays, did you forget I have schedule for weekends too? Of course you forg-"  
  
"Alright, I get it I suck at my job, but-"  
  
"And I'm not feeling well-"  
  
"Bullshit. Other than your psychosis, you’re fine and healthy." He knew I wouldn't give up so he did.  
  
"Fine! But that doesn't mean I have to like it, and I'm still your boss-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure. Just sit tight, I'll make some breakfast." I stepped boldly into his kitchen like it was my own and I had lived here for years.  
  
"What the hell?" I opened the fridge and it was empty. Empty empty. There was one lonely box of orange juice and that was it.  
  
I returned to him in the living room.  
  
"There's nothing in your fridge. What do you eat when you're not at work and I'm not bringing you breakfast?"  
  
"I eat my breakfast at the gym, and I lunch where I have dinner."  
  
"Okay, that's unacceptable…" I sighed.  
  
"You know what else is unacceptable-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Where's your wardrobe?"  
  
"The closet in the bedroom. Why?"  
  
"I'm going to pick you something nice to wear and we're going to my favorite pastry shop!" See, some people would say I'm too intrusive or something but I felt comfortable the way I was. And I had no idea why he hadn't stopped me yet.  
  
"Holy shit!" I opened his closet and I felt like I was in Narnia. It was a whole room, almost as big as his bedroom. Neatly tidied suits, hanging coats, shirts folded, and many shoes. There was a small wooden island where I saw many watches and ties aligned. That's where his underwear was probably too…  
  
I had a tiny orgasm. I wanted to live in his closet.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, can I live in your closet? But after we go shopping and we pick you some better stuff."  
  
I heard him sigh behind me. He couldn't put up with me anymore.  
  
“I’m sure you have more outfits than I do, obviously, so what’s the amazement?”  
  
I blushed. He noticed my clothes, which I'm very proud of. But I didn't have a closet, I had a small wardrobe with old and rusty Ikea hangers. It didn't have enough space for all of my clothes, so they were all over the apartment.  
  
"It's just I really love clothes and this is like a castle for clothes, you know what I mean?"  
  
"No, I don't. Actually half of the time when you're talking I don't know what you're saying."

"That's because you're always in a bad mood."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. So I suppose your wish to take me to Prada is finally coming true."  
  
"YES!" I squealed excitedly, jumping and clasping my hands like a little kid who had just been told they would be taken to Disneyland. I felt like it was Christmas, because one more miracle happened.  
  
He SMILED! He smiled, but this time it was a whole genuine bright smile, and he was so handsome doing it. I was completely smitten and I smiled even wider.  
  
"We'll stop at Prada, then Armani, then Dolce-"

"Jesus, I'm going to regret this."

  
***

  
I was officially as much of a nut job as him. I mean, I did get Erik Lehnsherr, aka Cold Heartless Shark, out of his house and got my way with him. Well, you'll see what I mean.  
  
"He'll try this one, and this, this, this…" I kept pointing at things, the consultant went crazy and so did Mr. Lehnsherr.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea-"  
  
"It's a great idea. And this too…"  
  
He sighed, he growled, he grunted but went in the fitting room to try them anyway. And I was just getting started.  
  
"What's taking so long?" I tapped my foot impatiently.  
  
Then he finally came out and I was floored by the sight of him. He looked like a model from a magazine. He was wearing a perfect Prada suit, which looked like it was made exactly for his perfect body. Oh god. I let out a gasp. He'd always been sexy but now… he looked like sin walking into heaven.

So the Devil really wears Prada…

The consultant beside me let out a quiet 'Wow' too and I wanted to strangle her. I have never been the jealous type, but right now I wanted to wrap myself around him and scream 'Mine'.  
  
He looked at himself in the mirror then he stared at my still stunned face.  
  
"Are you happy now?"  
  
"Ohh I wouldn't use that word." I gave him a naughty [smirk](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/111076427147/chapter-10) with shaky breath then he went in to try the others. I followed.  
  
"Jesus what are you doing here?" He glared at me.  
  
"I just had to do this-" I kissed him hungrily. I wrapped the tie around my fist, pulling him closer. And he kissed me back just as passionately. He groaned and pushed against me closer, giving himself up to the passion of the kiss. I had never in my life felt such raw chemistry with anyone. When we were together like this, nothing else mattered.  
  
"I hate you for this, you know-" he whispered, out of breath.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For making me lose control like that."  
  
"I love it when you lose control," I whispered back, panting, and his lips captured mine in another devastating kiss. We were like two hormone-driven teenagers, making out in the school hallway, who didn't give a shit if they got caught. His hands went straight to my ass. What's that obsession with my ass that all men have? He was gripping and kneading, growling that my pants were such an annoying barrier. My hands buried in his hair while he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me against the wall of the dressing room, giving our rigid cocks the contact we craved. He sucked on my bottom lip then scraped his teeth along my jaw. I moaned as our hips rubbed and ground together.  
  
We were both panting hard as he nibbled on my neck. Then my hoarse voice was panting, "Please".  
  
I was aware of the sounds we were making and of the voices all around us as people entered and left the other dressing rooms. The thought that we could get caught at any moment only made this better. But it seemed that he finally realized where we were "No. Later," he gasped, letting me down on my shaky legs. I went for his lips again, I couldn't deal with later. I wanted him so much. And this time he begged, "Please, I’ll do anything you want me to later". I moaned loudly at his promise.

"You'll fuck me like never before?" I gasped against his lips.  
  
"Yes, anything you wish." He looked just as drowned with lust as I felt.

"Let me at least suck your cock, no one will know-"  
  
"Get out!"  
  
I gave him a sexy grin and left, but I was definitely looking forward to that promise.

  
***

  
"We'll take them all." Bye bye Prada. Next stop - Armani.

"… and then when I was seven, I really wanted someday to become a veterinarian, because there was that cute homeless dog, wandering around our house, and mom and dad wouldn't let me keep him, so I thought if I become one, I'd have all the animals I wanted in the world…"  
  
The ride to Armani was me talking about what I wanted to become through the years. I started with age 5. I only made it to 10. I looked at his face. He was taking in every word I said.  
  
When we went in I started running around again like crazy.  
  
"I think we have enough."  
  
"This is Armani, it's never enough. Oh my god would you look at that coat. I'm in love. I want it."  
  
"It's 1,525$."  
  
"Shut up. It's priceless."  
  
"Is this what you spend all the money I pay you on?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I like having nice clothes. It just… makes me feel better. I buy my clothes every 5 or 6 months depending on the job I have. My salary always includes four things: sending some money to mom and dad in England, food, saving for a plane ticket to go back home, and finally clothes. But I can't afford that… right now." I took it off, frowning, and hugged it one last time before he grabbed it from my hands.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I can't look at this sad love story between you and a coat. It's on me."  
  
"What? No. I- I can't accept this. It's too much, Mr. Lehnsherr."  
  
"Yes, you will. It looks… good on you." Did he pay me a compliment? Was this real life? It was kind of stiff but still a compliment.

He never paid me any compliments, but he didn't have to. I saw it in his eyes every time he looked at me. I had never felt sexier and more wanted with anyone before.  
  
"Actually, take whatever you like. It's the least I can do for my secretary slash assistant slash stylist." Oh my god. He was being nice. Like really, really nice.  
  
"Ohh Mr. Lehnsherr. You're so generous but I couldn't possibly-" I protested again.  
  
"Yes, you could and you will. Go take whatever you like without pissing off me any further."  
  
"But, Mr. Lehnsherr-"  
  
"Go! Or you're fired."  
  
I let out a high pitched noise and literally jumped on him, throwing my arms around him, making him lose balance.  
  
"You're the best, Mr. Lehnsherr." He laughed and then I felt his arms gently wrapping around me.  
  
His grip tightened around me, tight enough I knew he meant it. We stayed a little too long like that, when I heard someone cough.  
  
"Would you like to take these?"  
  
"Yes. And give Mr. Octopus hands here whatever he wants to try." Mr. Lehnsherr was smiling, making jokes, being nice, when he spent thousands of money on clothes today, just because I liked them and now he wanted to give me a present? I had died and gone to heaven. He was so… strange. I wasn't used to seeing him like that. It was weird and so incredibly pleasant at the same time. He was charismatic and magnetic, great in bed, extremely intelligent; if he became nice too, he'd be the perfect man.  
  
"Are we done now?"  
  
"With Armani - yes. But we still have to go to Calvin Klein, Dolce, DKNY, Valentino-" I began excitedly again.  
  
"Jesus christ. We've been shopping for hours." He sounded exhausted.  
  
"Okay. You're right. We'll have some lunch and then we'll continue."  
  
"No. Pick just one!"  
  
"No, we need-" He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at his hungry eyes.  
  
"Just one-" He waved his finger at me, deadly serious with a dark look in his eyes, "because if I don't fuck you soon I'll explode." Oh Jesus. I whimpered and for the first time I chose to skip shopping.

 

***

  
We got into the elevator of his building, and he immediately began tearing my clothes, as we exchanged intense, wet, tongue-tangling kisses.

"Is that why you bought me new clothes, Mr. Lehnsherr, so you could tear my old ones?" I whispered between my frantic breaths.

"If you weren't such a tease, I wouldn't become such an animal." Oh dear. I loved when he could barely contain himself when he was with me, but hearing him admit it made my knees buckle.

We were finally in his apartment, tossing the shopping bags on the floor, and getting naked before we even entered the bedroom. We dry-humped on our way there. We had this crazy need to kiss each other every few steps, to pull him to me, or him pressing me against the wall to gain the necessary friction. We finally made it. I stumbled once we were at the bed and fell, dragging him on top of me.

His hand wrapped around my cock, slowly jerking as his other moved down to my ass. I felt the cool wetness of his finger pressing against my hole. I didn’t even see him getting the lube, that's how fast and impatient everything happened with us.

He kissed me like he had missed me, and his finger pushed in and out of my ass like never before. His teeth gently rasped over my earlobe, pulling and sucking it into his mouth. One finger became two, then three, and I eased into his thrusts.

"Oh Mr. Lehnsherr, ahh..." He knew what I was saying with my moans, so in an instant the head of his cock replaced his thick digits, pushing me open slowly.  
  
I moaned into his mouth as he eased in, the tip of his dick filling my ass. He stopped, his mouth releasing mine in time for me to let a cry of pleasure come out, when he slid all the way in.

"Please, Mr. Lehnsherr! Can I arrange your closet later, please?" I moaned that sentence so loudly, and he fucking laughed on top of me. The most unusual thing for him, to laugh, and he did it even while we were having sex.

I couldn't help but laugh with him, at his amusement. And it was so surprisingly good. I had always thought sex was all intense, moaning and groaning until the deed was done. I never realized that there might be light-hearted laughter involved too, that it could feel so… perfect.  
  
"You're so fucking ridiculous." He claimed my mouth in another hunger-filled kiss. And I begged again, for his cock and for arranging his closet.  
  
"Fine. Do whatever you like," he groaned, like he was completely surrendering himself to me.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes. Anything. Anything you want." In my head this sounded like he was giving me permission for something more than just arranging his closet.  
  
And the way he fucked me, was telling me all of this wasn't just in my head. Everything was different. He fucked me slow and hard, his hand stroking me in time to his thrusts into my ass. I knew I wasn’t going to last long, despite his easy pace. The feelings were so intense, nothing like I had ever felt. With him, or anyone.

His body pressed full onto my chest, every inch of him filling me, fucking me faster.

God, I can't even describe to you the way he looked right now. A man so reserved, so buttoned-up and aloof, had a breaking point. Me. And I'm saying this decisively. He was always so controlled and stoic out in the world. But during sex he dropped all pretence and threw his whole being into pleasing me and himself.

And I will always come from that sight. The sight of him losing himself completely in me.

With a loud and lusty cry, my back arched, my body froze, and every muscle inside me fluttered wildly, almost painfully around his cock.  
  
My cum shot between our bodies, hot, sticky liquid rubbing all over us as he continued to grind against me. With a fierce series of thrusts, I felt him unload, his twitching cock squirming inside me as he bit into the tender skin of my neck.

We lay there afterward in a sweaty, sticky mess. He slipped from inside me, I felt his come dripping from my hole, and I rolled to face him, our lips meeting in an instant.

He kept his promise - he fucked me like never before.  
  
I didn't know what I was supposed to do now, we'd never stayed that long in bed after we had fucked. So I just continued kissing him tenderly.  
  
He put the covers around us, and I just snuggled against his chest. It was getting darker and darker outside. I felt his deep breathing in my hair, and I looked up to see him he'd drifted off. I let my eyes close as well, in his warmness I fell asleep quickly too.  
  
I woke up to a gentle kiss on my head and full darkness in the room.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I still arrange your closet?" He laughed quietly and I smiled happily too.  
  
"Of course."

  
***

  
I still couldn't believe he let me in his home, in his closet, allowing me to do whatever I liked. I was almost finished tidying the new stuff we got him, when I felt his hot gaze on me. I turned around to see him staring at me.

"I've almost finished, Mr. Lehnsherr and I'll be out of your sight," I assured him, chuckling. But he looked a little… disappointed?  
  
"Do you mind giving me a ride home, it's a really long way, and I can't afford a cab?" I asked softly. His face fell even more.  
  
"You don’t want to sta- I- Of course." Oh god, he wanted me to stay over the night. Did I imagine it? Please tell me I didn't.  
  
"I'll take your bags to the car while you get ready."  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr…" I started but he ran out of my sight immediately.

  
***

  
Once we arrived at my place he walked me to my door, helping me with my shopping bags.  
  
"I had a really good time today," I said, like a total movie cliché after a great date.

"Well, you spent it around clothes, it's only logical." My boss teasing me, ladies and gentlemen. Or did he seriously think I had good time because we went shopping? Ugh, and then he calls me ridiculous.

"I enjoyed it more, because of the person I spent it with." Without waiting for him to say another inappropriate thing I got on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips then, to save him more cheesiness, I turned to go into my apartment. But his hand went around my waist, pulling me to him, and for another kiss. Well, not so much of a kiss but a soul wrenching melding of our mouths, full of passion and sweet spontaneity that made my legs go to jelly.

Oh god, I wanted to drag him into my apartment for another round. But he pulled away to catch his breath and he stood in my hallway, brushing my cheek with his thumb gently, staring into my eyes.

"Why are you like this?" He sighed, like he was tired.  
  
"What do you mean?" I smiled cluelessly at what he was referring to.

"Good night, Charles." He slowly backed away from me and left me speechless for the thousandth time.

_Why am I like what?_

Wait a minute.

He said my name! He fucking said my name! And it sounded so precious rolling from his lips, that made my heart ache. How could one word be spoken with so much tenderness that I could almost feel everything he stood for and all his principles flying out the window?

I finally closed the door. I slid down the wall in my apartment, shocked, surprisingly pleased and happy. My eyes closed, picturing those lips and the sound of that smoky, implacable voice saying my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my amazing beta [lapetiteyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetiteyoyo) <3  
> Happy Valentine's Day, if you missed my greeting on [tumblr](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/110980927147/charles-and-erik-being-romantic-on-valentines) xD  
> So, do we like Erik a little bit more now?


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with a big smile on my face and a phone call, which made it even wider.  
  
Mr. Lehnsherr. I knew he'd be calling about some work stuff, he didn't care it was Sunday, but I was glad I'd hear his voice. When did this happen?  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Lehnsherr," I whispered lazily, still in bed, stretching like a cat. He must had gotten the image of me doing it, his voice became strained. I could almost hear his erection from here.  
  
"Morning. I-" Silence. Did he forget why he called me? Silly Mr. Lehnsherr. "- I was in the neighborhood…" That's so unlike him, he sounded really unsure.

"Which… neighborhood?"  
  
"Yours… I had some work around here-" What work could he have around here, was he doing deliveries now? What a load of crap. "I mean, at the gym. I was at the gym. It's pretty close to you-" Holy crap. He drove himself all the way from Upper East side to my middle class street in his Mercedes, just to… see me. What had gotten into him?  
  
"You come all the way from your neighborhood to mine to go to the gym?"

"Yeah, I always go to this gym. So I was wondering if you know some place around here where I could… have breakfast?" He tried his best to sound casual, but failed. Never change, Mr. Lehnsherr. I found his way of asking me out, but trying to make it like not asking me out, too adorable.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Lehnsherr." I grinned into the phone and I heard him let out a breath of relief.  
  
"Okay. I'll come pick you up soon."  
  
I buried my face in the pillow and laughed. He was getting under my skin faster than anyone with his weird ways of wooing me.  
  
I got up and looked through my window. As I predicted he was already here.

  
***

  
"I cannot believe this! How could you not like chocolate?!" I stared at him with a shocked, aghast expression. Who doesn’t like chocolate? We went to my favorite pastry shop and he ordered water. Yeah, nice breakfast, Mr. Lehnsherr. While I got the most chocolatey cake, which screamed diabetes from miles.  
  
"I just don't."  
  
"I'm genuinely concerned Mr. Lehnsherr. I think it's officially time…" I stated with such a serious face that he frowned, confused.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"After all things I've witnessed about you, I think it's finally time for an exorcist." I bit my lip to not laugh but he did it before me. How nice was that?  
  
"You really see me as some kind of monster, don’t you?" He looked a little hurt, as much as I could say hurt for him.  
  
"A monster in bed, yeah!" I winked naughtily at him. "But otherwise not really."  
  
"Really?" He seemed doubtful.  
  
"You're just a big ol' grumpy bear, that doesn't make you a monster." He smiled softly and my heart was singing. "You live in a box, Mr. Lehnsherr." I reached out to touch his hand. "And I'm going to open that box, so the light can come in." I smiled at him affectionately, and he looked a little embarrassed. We stared at each other for a while, I felt like we had a really beautiful moment, because of what I said, and the box opened up a little by itself.  
  
"Come on, take a bite."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just try it." I raised the spoon to his mouth, like we were a silly couple in love.  
  
"I'm going to fire you," he assured me, darkly, but he was having just as much fun as I was.

"Swallow it first. We'll talk about my raise later," I beamed at him. And he smiled again. Just honest smiles all day long.

  
***

  
We went to see a movie afterwards. Everyone is right. I never really shut up; sometimes I feel sorry for the people who had to put up with me. The movie had started and I still talked, I just don't even know when I'm doing it. I probably gave Mr. Lehnsherr a headache, spending a whole day with me.  
  
"You don't seem to get the concept of a movie. It's when people on the screen talk, and you sit tight and just watch," he whispered to me, when other people already shushed me a couple of times.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you about that actor-" then he kissed me. Deeply. Slowly. Tenderly. Worshiping my lips, venerating my tongue. It was wet and wonderful, the kind of kiss that makes you forget you're in a public place.

He devoured and consumed me with just a kiss. Taking my breath away and all my words.  
  
Have you ever had a moment when you think to yourself, this is going to change everything? That scorching, perfect kiss. That was the moment in which I knew it would determine the rest of my life. And nothing after it would ever be the same. The kiss to end all other kisses.

I heard someone mutter "finally".

Yes. _Finally_. The all shattering thing I'd been looking for, I finally found it. Someone who could make me speechless and truly happy.

  
***

  
I had the most amazing day of my life. Erik laughed, smiled and talked. He looked… normal. But he wasn't just normal to me anymore. He was different from anyone I had ever been with. And now he wasn't the Cold Heartless Shark people knew – or thought they knew.

No, this Erik turned into a little bit laid back and carefree Erik Lehnsherr, who wanted to be sweet, but failed miserably at it which made him so much sweeter in my eyes. He was an amazingly smart man I kept learning new things about. Did you know he spoke German, French and Russian?

By the end of the day, if I didn't know it already, for sure I knew it now. I had fallen deeply. And it felt great, just as I imagined it would be. There was only one thing that concerned me. Could I make him feel the same way?

  
***

  
It was Monday. I was back at work and I couldn't wait to see my boss. I was sitting in his chair, drawing a cute little shark on the napkin from his breakfast.  
  
He appeared in the doorway, looking completely delicious in his new Hugo Boss dark suit and white shirt. Just when I thought he was going to snap at me to get up from his chair, he smiled. I smiled back and went to kiss him. It was a really chaste, meaningful good morning kiss which I had saved for a future special boyfriend.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Lehnsherr," I whispered and he brushed our noses as he did once before in an Eskimo kiss. I didn't know if I could call him my boyfriend now, but that thing he did always sealed the deal for me.  
  
"Good morning." I was smiling like an idiot, and my arms were still around his neck, so I pulled him in for another light kiss. He dropped his briefcase on the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"What have you been up to today?"  
  
"Art. I've been feeling inspired." I grinned. "Go and see it, you don't have much time. Your amazing secretary hasn't forgotten that you have a meeting today, and intends to prepare you for it like no one else had done before." I winked at him suggestively.  
  
I gave him one of my best blow jobs, which made him shudder and tremble as always. I should hope that no other secretary prepared him that way for his meetings.

  
***

  
I registered Mr. Lehnsherr was saying something—loudly—in my direction. What was he saying? I was daydreaming all day and I only heard the end of his rant, "… barely paying attention." But I could never be annoyed at him going all bossy on me anymore.

"Can we not do this anymore?" I asked, smiling.

"What?"

"This asshole-boss routine."

His eyes widened, brows drawing together. "Wha-"

"I realize you get your rocks off on being an epic dick to me sometimes," I went in his direction until I finally seated myself in his lap "and I'll admit that sometimes it's actually kind of hot and sexy, but right now…" He kept staring at me interested what I had to say. Was I crossing the line? Probably. But I leaned in, brushing my lips to his. "I need you to kiss me." I didn't know how he'd react to that, but I didn't have time to over think it because he did just that. I still expected him to bend me over his desk and fuck me for how far I allowed myself to go, but he didn't. Instead, he kissed me, just like he did yesterday in the cinema. His hands skimmed over my back, softly tracing my spine, my shoulders and, finally, my face.

His forehead rested against mine before he nodded in a promise he wouldn’t be an asshole to me anymore. The sudden intimacy he offered, on top of everything that happened those last two days, was too bewildering, too much.

I'd always assumed he held the power and I held none, but in this moment I knew that I had as much power over him as he had over me.

 

***

  
For the next few days we fooled around the office, but not just our daily dose of hot fucking. I was being pretty playful lately and he didn't mind, actually.  
  
Sly glances, licking my bottom lip, dropping my pen and casually placing my hand on his thigh as I bent down to retrieve it from under the table, standing in the crowded elevator, our bodies pressed together as I "accidentally" brush against his semi-erect cock. Or just [slapping](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/111371288087/chapter-11-mr-lehnsherr-this-message-is-for-your) him on the ass casually, drove him crazy.

Today I had left him a message in my best secretary voice.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, this message is for your cock. I'd like to spend the day with it if it would be so obliging. Have it call me back if interested."

I didn't need to guess that he would call immediately.  
  
“My cock says yes. Thanks for asking.” He went along with it. Actually he always speaks with his boss voice to me, so he was probably serious when he called, which made it even more hilarious.  
  
I did spent the day with his cock. I didn't know how he managed to make it more and more miraculous every time we fucked. He made everything possible to fulfill all my desires. Thank god his cock was bigger than his ego.

  
***

  
The next day the same 'I want to do something with you, but I don't want it to seem this way' thing happened.  
  
I was sitting behind my desk when he suddenly appeared, not saying a word, just staying in front of me.  
  
"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me, Mr. Lehnsherr." I chuckled, putting my hand on my fast beating heart. He's the master of stealth modes.  
  
"Reading a book again instead of doing your work." Mr. Big boss is back.

"Sorry. What do you need, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"I would like us to have sex after we finish work." That sounded really… professional.

Well, that's a "great" pick up line. We had sex all the time, after work, during work, why did he have to ask now, and exactly like that? What was I supposed to do now? Set a schedule for us; when to have sex and where? How could he say things like that and still make me want him?  
  
"Ookay?" I said, unsure.  
  
"At my place. My bed is bigger." There was somewhere he was getting at, I just couldn't quite put my finger on it yet.  
  
He still hadn't moved from his spot so I assumed there was more.  
  
"But after I go to bed I won't be in the mood to drive you home, and it's a long way for you to take a cab, so I don't know, you'll probably have to stay." And bang, there it was. Wait. What?  
  
He wanted me to stay over for the night. It was so cute the way he asked me, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. We were going to spend the night together, but not like the first night I spent there. This time would be different, I just knew it.  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll have to. Sure." I tucked my lips in to keep the wide grin off my face, but I just couldn't help it, he was too adorable. I grinned at him happily, and he turned around to go back in his office embarrassed that I saw right through him.

  
***

  
"Oh yes! Oh god! Right there, Mr. Lehnsherr…" I writhed and whimpered below him, scratching his back. We grew quite fond of the missionary position when we were in bed. He enjoyed watching me closely, and I enjoyed the beautiful friction of our naked bodies entwined like that.

But he suddenly stopped. He closed his eyes and bumped his forehead against mine. Puffing a little. What was wrong now?

"I… you could… when we… I- ugh… Charles?"

Oh  
  
God!  
  
I knew what he wanted, he couldn't even say it in his own words, because he was letting me too close to him. Overwhelmed by this permission I rolled my hips, pulling him back fully inside me with my legs, and I gasped against his mouth.  
  
"Erik!" Finally his sexy, and as elegantly masculine as the man himself, name left my lips and I think it broke him. His hands pinned mine down on the bed, twining our fingers, his face twisted in incredible pleasure, and he moved on top of me, like he was claiming me.

"Erik!" I cried out again and he attacked my mouth, moving his hands all over my body, gripping on my hair, like he couldn't get enough of me. His cock was at his best—so thick and painfully willing.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tasting my own name leaving his mouth as he drove into me furiously. He kept the pace I craved, fucking the breath out of me with every thrust, and his name kept coming brokenly from my lips.

"Erik, please," I moaned desperately. "Don't stop!" He looked like he'd never stop, but I begged.  
  
"Charles…" Despite the way he fucked me, he gasped my name with so much tenderness. That's all it took me. My eyes dropped closed as my orgasm instantly rolled through me.  
  
I came so hard it had me sobbing his name, "Erik! Ohh God, Erik…" His hips were pumping quickly, the sensation enhanced and magnified by the way he’d confined my body, and trembled inside me, filling me with come. He threw his head back, shuddering.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't talk. I couldn't even think. Everything in my body was melting into the mattress right beneath Erik's heavy weight as he leaned down over me.  
  
I opened my eyes when I felt Erik's hand brush my cheek. He looked puzzled on top of me, completely messed up.  
  
"Erik… what is it?" I touched his face gently too.  
  
"I… thank you." Now I was confused. Sure, we just had amazing sex, but he couldn't be thanking me about this, could he?  
  
"What for?" I frowned.  
  
He kissed my lips gently, still brushing his thumb over my cheek, then mumbled with closed eyes.  
  
"For… not running away screaming and demanding exorcism." I stared at him, dumbfounded. Then smiled, wider and wider, until he smiled softly back at me. I pulled him again to my lips, kissing him, with the message that I would never do something like that.  
  
We kissed like that for a while, until he pulled out of me, but my arms tightened around him, so he didn't move off of me. He rested his head against my neck, breathing me in, and my arms skimmed his back, settling on his shoulder blades.

We fell asleep in that same position—with his body being my heavy blanket, and me being his supple pillow.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Erik just adorable xD Who do you think will be the first to say 'I love you'?  
> Thank you for your support as always <3


	12. Chapter 12

Look at this surreal picture. I'm in my boss' bed, my face buried in his neck, and his arm around me keeping me imprisoned against his warm body. That's right- I woke up in the arms of the most stern and unforgiving individual ever.

You know how he is - hard and fierce. There was something both hawk-like and leonine about his features. Predatory even. A lightning storm of power, terrifying and beautiful. But now all of that was giving me a light good morning kiss on the forehead.

Still can't picture it, right? Me too. But I am here.

"Good morning…" I yawned, and snuggled deeper in his embrace, smiling into his skin.

"Morning. Breakfast?"

"Where?"

"I'll order something, just tell me what you'd like."

"Aren't we going to be late? My boss is kind of an asshole…" I teased him tracing my fingers along his chest.

"Well, you're in luck - he won't notice, he's got better stuff to do today."

 

***

  
"Microwaves are evil—I’ll never own one," I started as I scanned over his kitchen. It was so clean and neat, like he had never used it. He probably hadn't. But it was the nicest, domestic situation, having breakfast with him here.  
  
"O-kay?" he said, confused.  
  
"The sharp rise in childhood illnesses, allergies, and developmental disabilities can all be traced back to the moment microwaves became common fixtures in the home. It’s malevolent consumer abuse. But you have to keep it to yourself. Corporations have ears and eyes everywhere, and there’s no lengths they won’t go to, to cover it up-" He'd almost finished his breakfast while I ranted.  
  
"My lips are sealed, but now you'll have to use that evil microwave, because your breakfast got cold while you talked."

  
***

  
For the next few nights Erik and I hung out, mostly at his place. It was hard for him to ask me, he looked for every opportunity to take me back to his place. Like yesterday - after we had dinner at the restaurant he 'accidentally' drove in direction of his apartment. So I spent lots of nights there.  
  
We watched movies but always missed the endings; we had long hours of sweaty sex—the kind you feel dirty about afterwards and can't wait to do all over again.  
  
We also talked. In bed or across the dinner table. On top of the dinner table… Anyway. Not only talked, not only did he listen when I was getting ahead of myself, but he asked, interested in everything I had to say. Just look at this:  
  
"I don't actually think the Egyptians built the pyramids," I stated when I saw some documentary about Egypt going on the TV, after we had just had sex on his pretty comfortable couch.  
  
"Um… isn't it well documented?" he asked, even though he knew I'd continue my theory.  
  
"Oh, you poor, gullible man. How were they able to move stones as big as a house? How were they able to make underground, structurally sound tunnels and rooms without any engineering equipment? Or, for that matter, how were they able to shape and cut the blocks at precise and identical angles?"  
  
"Well… if the Egyptians didn’t build them, who did?"  
  
"Aliens," I said, pretty sure of myself.  
  
"Aliens?"  
  
"Of course. There’s tons of proof that aliens have been visiting Earth for centuries—you don’t even know." He chuckled and gripped me tighter to his body, kissing my head softly.

  
***

  
"Hey, Erik?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't we stay in tonight?"  
  
"What would we eat then?"  
  
"I just mean… not go to the restaurant, but we could order some food."  
  
"But… I thought you liked the restaurant." His face fell in disappointment.  
  
"I love the restaurant," I assured him quickly. Sometimes I felt like I was talking to a little child, trying to explain to him the simple, normal things in life that he'd never done. "But we could eat some of my favorite food tonight."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Junk food."  
  
"Oh Jesus…" He moaned and shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"Oh, come on, Erik," I whined. "Do you think this sexy body lives of diet food?" I asked twirling around.

"But why would we eat that when we could have a nice dinner?" He really looked bewildered.  
  
"Because it could be more cozy, we'd watch a movie snuggled on the couch, order some pizza… Everyone loves pizza."  
  
As always, we did as I asked. I showed him the perks of eating at home - we fucked on the floor, and Erik ended up admitting that he loved pizza too, and that we were never visiting the restaurant again.

  
***

  
We were having a lazy Sunday afternoon on the couch. He had his arm around me, and I had slid over his chest, wrapped around him.

"Is that my vase?" I finally asked him, pointing to the white vase, even though I already knew the answer.  
  
"No, it's mine."  
  
"Yes, but I bought it for you, the one in your office-"  
  
"Okay, fine! It's your vase." Aha!! Poor baby, he sounded so frustrated and embarrassed.  
  
"I thought you didn't like it." I continued torturing him.  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"You're so full of shit. Why did you bring it here then? And every time I come here there are some fresh flowers-"  
  
"Because… I- it smells like you, and it makes me relax-"  
  
"What?!" I shrieked. That was something I did not expect.  
  
"You're in the office all day, but before you started coming here, when I got back home I didn't have that smell and it's…" Oh my god. Did you hear what I just heard? I had to make sure.  
  
"Is this your way of telling me that you miss me?" I jumped from his embrace, sitting straight, and faced him. I probably intimidated him even more.  
  
"No… I'm telling you that you smell nice. Lavender and vanilla like. Why does your hair smell like flowers and sugar anyway?"  
  
I laughed and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Because you like it apparently, that's a good enough reason for me." It was always me who initiated the hugs, but he gladly accepted them, and held me until I moved away from him.  
  
It had become our thing, when we kissed and then pulled away, he just brushed our noses together, in that Eskimo kiss I loved. It was so sweet and tender, he just continued to surprise me.

  
***

  
"Erik?" I asked in the darkness, after we'd already gone to bed.  
  
"Yes?" He stroked my hair gently.  
  
"Before me and you… you know, did you have someone?" It was a risky question but it's been bugging me since forever.

Not to sound like a total creeper but I had my Google Alerts on him and I had read every single article about him "Billionaire Bachelor Handsome" and so on, had never been seen with a woman or a man.

I couldn't imagine him dating anyone, or trying to pick someone up at the bar, that man didn't have any pick up lines, so how was he so amazing in bed if he didn't practice it? He must have had another fuck buddy-  
  
"Are you asking who I was fucking before you?" That was a little blunt for him.  
  
"Yeah…" I bit my lower lip, embarrassed.  
  
"I- paid for it."  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed and I absorbed the information. That man paid for everything in his life, that's how he'd been living.  
  
"I- I don't go out much. As you said once, I don't like people and they don't like me, so I don't bother engaging in such… things."  
  
"So you just went to whores?" I frowned.  
  
"Yes…" he said quietly. I could feel the discomfort in his voice and his body. Poor thing. "Does- does that bother you?" He was concerned how I felt about it. I couldn't contain in words how much that touched me.  
  
"Do you still do it?" I asked sadly, afraid of the answer, but he quickly brought me out of my misery.  
  
"No!" He almost shouted. "No, I don't. We have an arrangement."  
  
"Yeah… an arrangement. If we didn't have it would you still-"  
  
"No. No, I wouldn't." I turned on the lamp on the nightstand, I needed to see his face. I rested my head back on the pillow and stared at two very serious blue eyes, telling me even more than his words. And before I knew it, I spoke.  
  
"I really like you, Erik." I reached to touch his chest, feeling his heart ready to burst out.  
  
"I… really like you too. More than I want to."  
  
"What does that mean? You don't want to like me?" I laughed quietly, but his expression was still serious.  
  
"I don't."

  
***

  
"I really love your place." I smiled as we entered his apartment once again. I took my coat off, twirling in the middle of the living room "It’s so quiet."

"Not when you’re here," he teased, taking his blazer and shoes off. I blushed, embarrassed.

"Funny," I mumbled, chuckling nervously. I wasn't uncomfortable when I was rambling, but hearing someone admit I was doing it always made me feel like a complete idiot.

He grabbed me by my waist and crushed me to his warm chest.

"But I love your noise," he whispered in my ear, kissing the back of it, probably trying to distract me from what he'd just said. But his words were stronger than that trick. So let's get back to that sentence…

"Does that mean… you miss it when it's quiet? The noise I mean." I smiled smugly at him.

"I don't like it when… it's gone." He looked straight into my eyes and I couldn't say anything. I gasped as he trailed kisses down my throat again.  
  
He started undressing me, like he'd done plenty of times before, but this was different. This time he was taking his time, which seemed like forever, and made me tremble in anticipation.  
  
When I was completely naked he lead me into the bedroom. He told me to lie down on the bed, and slowly undressed himself as I watched him. I was stretched out before him as his long, taut body, with his proud standing erection, made his way between my legs.  
  
I welcomed him. He moved onto me, chests pressing, thighs aligning, my hips cradled.  
  
He started kissing on my neck, going down to my chest, and then lower and lower- Was he- was he really going to suck me? Oh Jesus.  
  
When he got to my thighs he spread them wider, the lube in his hands smearing cool liquid over his fingers then leaned and kissed the head of my cock, running his tongue over the slit. It was kind of sloppy and inexperienced, it must have been a long time since he'd done it, or never at all, but it felt good nevertheless-the gesture and the way he sucked enthusiastically. I fisted his hair and moaned as he took all of me in his mouth, and rubbed my hole.  
  
He pressed one finger inside me and I gasped. The more he worked me with his mouth, the more he stretched me, getting me ready for him.  
  
I was begging and writhing when he started turning and twisting his fingers inside me.  
  
"Please, Erik… fuck me."  
  
He pulled his mouth from my cock and his fingers from my ass and leaned over me, kissing my lips before slowly pushing inside me. He wasn't going to fuck me. This… this was something different.  
  
Once he was fully inside me, he stilled, not making a single move. Only his mouth and breath were ghosting over my face.  
  
"Erik…" I whispered with desire.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell me…" I gasped, impatient for his answer and for him to move.  
  
"You already know."  
  
"Do you miss me when I'm not around?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Say it, please."  
  
He took his time saying it, but he finally did, with a voice barely a whisper.

"I miss you." And then he kissed my lips. It was so much more than just a kiss. Different than the others we'd shared.

He wanted to let me know what he feels. He wanted to show me-with every caress, every stroke-what I have come to mean to him. I was on the verge of tears, because I felt exactly the same way. I kissed him, like he kissed me - more than anything I wanted him to know that he meant the same to me.

He began pumping inside me slowly. And I was clutching at him as he pulled back every time for another thrust.

His mouth never left mine, our breaths blended, our pants mingled.

It was amazing. Splendid.

He was taking his time. He'd been fucking me for months but right now he was admiring my body, worshipping it, and exploring every inch of it, up close and personal.

I touched his face gently, and he kissed my chin, my cheek, my hair, my ear, showering me with this newfound feeling. Our movements were tender, gentle and meaningful.

Profound.

My hips rose up to meet his, fusing us deeper. It was so gentle and intimate, I gasped his name over and over and he let himself completely lose himself in me. He plunged into me, unrelenting, until an earth shattering orgasm pierced through me.

I came exquisitely long and hard, I’m pretty sure I blacked the hell out.

"Erik…" I moaned his name and pushed my head back into the pillow. He took the opportunity to kiss my neck softly, and whisper in my ear.

"You’re so beautiful," he whispered, breathless.

Before I could process the soft delivery of these new words I clenched tight to his cock through my orgasm and with one final thrust he came inside me. He looked just as I was feeling- completely lost in the sensation, lost in the bliss, lost in me.

It was amazing. Groundbreaking. Easily the greatest sex of my life.

Before my heartbeat was able to relax, I knew that Erik Lehnsherr is like no other man who had ever come before.

He showered my face with kisses and ran his hands all over me, caressing me. He didn’t need to use words. I knew what he was saying. I perceive it. I feel it. And I feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different days of Charles and Erik's domesticity, when they are not at work ;P  
> Thanks to my lovely beta [lapetiteyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetiteyoyo) <3  
> The microwave and Egypt talk were based on E.Chase.  
> [The mornings](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/111757065842/chapter-12) ;))  
> So we finally got there - the two of them are completely in love with one another <3 They spend time together, they talk, have sex, what could go wrong?


	13. Chapter 13

The morning. Oh god the morning…  
  
I woke up in the arms of the man I love.

Yes. I'm in love with Erik. Maybe even you saw it before I could.  
  
And I felt great. Fabulous. Refreshed. Vibrant and alive.  
  
My eyes were barely open when I realized something was different. Not something. Everything. Erik was behind me, his arms still around me, the sound of his slow breathing in my ear. His hot body against mine, the press of his hard cock against my ass… Now that's what I'd like to wake up to every morning. My own cock was stiff, the same as it was every time I had any contact with this man. I pressed back into him as gently as I could, trying not to rouse him, but I didn’t succeed. His arms shifted, pulling me tighter to him, and his hips ground against me. His fingers fondling me gently, caressing me beyond just my skin, but something inside me too.

I turned around to face him.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi." He smiled a sleepy smile.

Can you tell how silly we were? After all the times we had fucked like animals, to the tender love making that happened last night, we were both blushing at each other now.

We did it again, just like last night — leisurely, affectionately —wearing ludicrously satisfied smiles.

 

***

  
It was Saturday morning and Erik dropped me home to pick up some clothes, while he went to some lunch appointment again. He hadn't visited the gym lately, because he got all the work out he needed with me - on every flat surface in his apartment or even at work. It was a never stopping exercise for both of us.  
  
I quickly packed some things, including my lavender shampoo and coconut vanilla shower gel. I had a little more time before he came back for me, so I called my mother on Skype.  
  
"Hey, mom."  
  
 _"How are you, sweetie?"_  
  
"I'm great, mom. How are you and dad? I really miss you…"  
  
 _"We're good. We miss you too. Won't you and Raven be able to come home soon?"_  
  
"I don't know. She has some exams right now, and I have the money, but…"  
  
 _"Don't worry, sweetie. We just need to know that you're doing fine."_  
  
"I am. Amazingly fine. That's why I'm calling you. I met someone…" I bit my lower lip in excitement, just thinking about him made me feel giddy.  
  
 _"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy for you. Does he treat you right?"_ I thought about it for a second, but there wasn't anything to think about. Erik was nothing but a perfect gentleman to me, his distant personality has nothing to do with how he treats me, or the way he feels about me. He was still the same man with that cold expression which sends chills through your body, but when we were together he's a whole other person - he just loosens up with the sophistication and his uptight manners when he's with me, and flashes me that heart-stopping smile whenever I was talking passionately about something.

I know he felt the same way about me. He even opened the door of his car for me, could you believe that? My hot, rich boss being a gentleman, with me. And only with me, no one else.

"Yes. And I really hope you'll meet him someday."  
  
 _"Me too, my boy. Does he listen?"_ I knew what she was referring to. You may say I'm a mommy's boy but I share everything with my mother and my sister too. They were my best friends. Some of my previous relationships had ended just because of that; my talking problem, if I could put it like that. When there was a time for a break up, that's the main reason they were bringing up, or the fact that I saw they didn't listen to anything I say was enough for me to give it up.  
  
But Erik. He listened to me all the time. Not because he had to. He didn't have to. He didn't promise me anything, he could have fired me at any moment, or kick me out of his office when he didn't want to listen to me, and it wasn't even a thing of 'I don't mind you talking', it was that he listened to everything.

"He listens, mom. But that's not all he is amazing for. I could talk about him for hours-" She chuckled.  
  
 _"Oh, I'm aware of that, sweetie."_  
  
"- because I'm in love with him."  
  
 _"Are you sure, my boy? I've never heard you say it."_  
  
"I do. And I think he loves me back."

 _"Charles… I'm so happy for you."_  
  
"Me too."

  
***

  
For the past month we went for dinner or stayed in at his place, we talked, I made him smile and laugh. His ways of asking me to spend time with him didn't change, if anything they became even stranger.  
  
I saved him the trouble of thinking of another ridiculous reason for why I should spend the night with him tonight.  
  
"Do you want to grab some wine and go to your place, I could make dinner if you want?"  
  
He tried to sound indifferent but his eyes were beaming at me.  
  
"Okay."

  
***

  
"I'm making you Fettuccine Alfredo with veggies.” I smiled at him, getting a pot and filling it with water and salt.  
  
He stood there by the counter and never looked so pleased. "Good?"  
  
"Perfect." He smiled, hypnotized by me, running around his kitchen like I was at home.

"Turn this thingy on. I’m not used to the touching stoves."  
  
He chuckled and turned the stove on – it actually had a password, if you can believe it. As the water heated up and the pasta boiled, I turned to the counter to take care of the sauce.  
  
"Do you have an apron?" I nodded as he pointed to the black apron set on a silver hanger next to the kitchen archway. "Can you tie it for me, please?" I turned my back to him and I felt his breath on my neck, slowly tying the apron. It shouldn't have been this erotic, but he made it, and I couldn't help but gasp. He trailed soft kisses along my neck, his arms locked around my waist and I turned over my shoulder to kiss him. He slipped his tongue between my lips and teased mine, sucking on it. Oh this is not good, I mean it's too good, that's why I should stop it before we take it any further and end up both on the counter.  
  
"Erik," I whispered against his mouth, feeling a jolt of pleasure in my stomach at merely kissing and feeling him pressed against me.

"Yes…"

"Do you have tomatoes? The little ones?" He laughed once again at my ridiculousness.

"I don't think so. I'll send Peter to get some."

Peter - the doorman, who didn't like me very much at the beginning, grew quite fond of me, probably because as he said: I make Mr. Lehnsherr pretty nice. Even though Erik smiled only in front of me, and never for the rest of the world to see, he really became a little more reasonable with the people who served him.

I opened the left cupboard to pick two glasses. He brought my favorite wine. From all the different sorts he made me try for the last months I preferred the pink wine.

He looked up to see me smiling brightly at him and I'm pretty sure I saw him fighting a smile. "What's that?"

"Glasses?" I frowned, confused. I may not be a connoisseur of wine, but these were definitely wine glasses.

"We're drinking rose and you picked glasses for red wine." Ah, the things that amused him.

"Oh. Does it matter, I mean it's just a glass-"

"Of course it matters." He led me back to the cupboard and picked the others, showing me the difference. "Red wine glasses are wider because the increased exposure to air helps the deeper and more multifaceted flavors of red wine to develop fully. White wine glasses-"

"Oh shut up, you smart ass." I kissed him fully on the lips, because I started to feel like I wasn't at his level of sophistication.

"You’re a snob," I whispered against his lips and he backed away hurt.

"I don’t think being well-mannered classifies as snobbery." I hugged him tight, hiding my face in his chest.

"Does it annoy you?" I asked, feeling rather uncultured and intimidated.

"What?"

"That I'm not, you know- I'm… and you're-" He pulled away and forced my chin to look up and see his disapproving hard stare.

"You fascinate me. How could you say that?" That was the first time he admitted how he felt about me, except the time I told him I liked him and he told me that he didn't want to like me, so you could understand my excitement, but despite his revelation I was still feeling like I didn't belong in his world.

"Yeah, but my common ways-" I continued, embarrassed.

"You're not common." My beautiful man in disguise is genuinely a gentleman, when he used to be an arrogant twat. I should be proud of myself, I guess I did that.

"We'll drink from the glasses you picked."

"No, Erik. They are not the 'right' glasses," I mocked him, once I loosened up from his sweet way to make me feel better.

"Come on, I'm starving." He took the glasses and went back to the dinner table.

Erik was nice to help me with the [dinner](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/111952868122/chapter-13) – and was nicer when he trusted my cooking abilities and tried the meal.

"That's… really delicious."

"Oh thank you, I'm so glad you like it," I gasped happily. "Only delicious?" I begged for more compliments.

"Fine, it's amazing," he said, amused, and I looked at him with my puppy eyes trying to get more. "It's bloody fantastic." He made fun of my accent and I laughed out loud at how adorable he was.

"You are adorable," I confessed, still chuckling, and he put on his angry face.

"I'm anything but… adorable." Yeah, keep saying that to yourself. "Try the wine." He poured me some in the 'wrong' glass and I took a sip.

"Oh, I love pink wine. It's my favorite."

"I know."

"I talk so much, how do you manage to remember all I've said?" I asked, amazed by his memory and flattered that he listened.

"I remember everything you say, and especially this."

"Really? Why?" I smiled even wider.

"Because I grew quite fond of rose too, lately. It reminds me- I-It's sweet and refreshing. Just like you."

Oh my god! I stared at him in awe, not even blinking. He was being so sweet, and gallant, that it was toe curling. I couldn't help myself, there was nothing I could say to respond to this so I just went to him and kissed him deeply. Then I giggled like a teenager. Just when I thought I couldn't love him more…

"Eat up. There's a dessert waiting for you." I winked suggestively.

  
***

  
He was under a lot of pressure this week. So I suggested we just relax at his place.

I grasped his shoulders and gave him a light massage when we were on his sofa. "Take your shoes off, watch a game, take a nap. _Relax_ ," I whispered, in a soothing voice like I was his therapist.

"I have no time to-"

"Shh, now you have."

"It's so early, I have so much to do this week, and you're making me sleepy." He was nestled between my legs, which I had wrapped comfortably around his waist, with his back against me, and I continued to massage his shoulders and whisper in his ear, tracing light kisses on his neck along with it.

"That's my mission. You need a hobby."

"I have hobbies," he grunted, as I turned on the TV on to the sports channel.

"Fucking me on your desk doesn't count as a hobby." I smirked, but he turned abruptly to face me with brows drawn in a deep frown.

"You're anything but a hobby to me, Charles."

Alright, let's count how many things were weird with that sentence. Even though he started calling me by my first name, he barely used it. And we never really talked about us. I mean, there was that one time a few months back when he asked me to be his boyfriend in the strangest way possible, but I refused and I don't really know what we are right now.

"Oh… Then what am I to you?" He didn't have the words, he wasn't someone who would woo me, and I didn’t want to torture him, I loved being with him even if it's like that. I was a giant sap but I couldn't ask the same from him, so I leaned in to kiss him to bring him out of his misery, but he spoke.

"Beautiful. Mesmerising. Cute. Confounding. Amusing.”

Now I was out of words. But I had to say something to his adorable attempt to answer me.

"That's… those are some pretty good adjectives." He chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah… You’re some pretty good adjectives to me."

"What else?"

"Impatient, talented, conceited, smug."

"I love a man with a big dictionary."

"Smartass, juvenile, petulant, dorky… Genuinely a cute little shit."

I hit him with the pillow playfully and he laughed out loud, turning to kiss me but still grinning.

"Stop that, it's like I'm kissing a Jack O' Lantern." I laughed breathlessly but still kissing him and never in million years did I want him to stop. He spun around fully, pulling me so that I was lying on the sofa, and he settled in a much better position on top of me. He opened my legs wider and I held on to him tighter. He rocked a little on top of me while we kissed. But it was languid and soft, there was no hot and heavy desire. And I smiled sweetly into the kiss again.

Everything was awesome. We were talking. Laughing. Communicating. Fucking. And just… loving each other. I loved him and he loved me, I was sure of that.

It was like a fairy tale, so it scared me. Because all fairy tales start off great. The prince, the happy kingdom and all that.

Then it all turns to shit. One minute Hansel’s feeling no pain, chomping on a window made of sugar, and the next minute some old hag is trying to shove his ass in an oven.

So, afraid that it was all going to blow in my face soon, I gripped tight to my prince, not wanting to let him go. Except he wasn't a prince, but a _king_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOoo isn't it good to see Charles have a happy and not so rich family for a change? I could only imagine a dinner with the Xavier family, if they are all like Charles xD  
> Don't worry, we'll be back at the office in the next chapter, and expect more singing Charles xD  
> How could Erik not be in love with this [sweet face](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/111952868122/chapter-13)?  
> I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, but look at this [beautiful gem](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/image/111420631056) which [SsSimple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) made for my birthday <3


	14. Chapter 14

I was going to tell him today.  
  
"I love you, Mr. Lehn- Erik." Ugh I suck at this. I chanted those words again and again in the bathroom mirror, trying a different tone every time. I was so nervous. This was something special for me, sacred even. I may have said it before to some asshole, but I had never really felt it. I was just naïve enough to say it back if someone said it to me, but it was obvious that I never meant it, and neither did they.  
  
"Charles, are you ready?" I heard Erik calling me. We were like a real couple, it was like we were living together and now we were going to head to work together. It was amazing.  
  
"I'm coming, darling." I was going to make dinner tonight, we'd have some wine, and I was going to tell him. I knew I shouldn't plan it, just let it happen, but I still wanted it to be perfect.

  
***

  
"Did we get the invitations for the American Red Cross charity gala, at The Plaza?" Erik stopped by my desk in full business mode.

Remember how it wasn't easy being around my boss? Not anymore. But it's impossible not to respect him at work.  
  
Nothing got past him, he was always focused when he was at work, even when I was trying deliberately to distract him. He's like a falcon.  
  
"Um, yes, Mr. Lehnsherr. We did," I said. There were other colleagues around us and I never allowed myself to overstep a line in front of them and call him Erik. That was something sacred, something between only us, and I didn't know how he'd feel about revealing it, so I just tried to keep it professional, as much as you could say professional about me.  
  
"When is it?"  
  
"Next month, I think." I checked on my own schedule "Yes, it's next month, 23rd, at The Plaza."  
  
"Good," he said, nodding, still not eyeing me. "Do you have any plans for the next month?" I laughed and he finally looked up at me, his brows going up. Oh jeez he was serious.  
  
"Um no? Not really. Why?"  
  
"Great. The gala starts at eight pm. It’s a formal event, as I’m sure you know. I’ll come pick you up at seven thirty."  
  
Oh my effin holyness.  
  
"Oh Mr. Lehnsherr!" I moaned, a little too close to the sounds I made during sex, and jumped on him all octopus arms, as he liked to call my hugs. I didn't care if anyone was watching, screw them, I was so fucking happy. Because of three things - I was going to a social event with the man I love, he was going out and I'm pretty sure it's because of me, and he wasn't afraid to show up with me. There was still quite some time till then which was a sign he wasn't going to dump me in the next month nor planned to. And lastly - the American Red Cross charity gala. I looked it up the other day, there's going to be an auction, to raise some money for the Red Cross - art pieces, and some _fashion items_ too.  
  
"Thank you, Erik," I whispered in his ear.

"And don't forget to book a limo." I squealed excitedly one more time, fighting the urge to kiss him in front of everyone.

  
***

  
I had never been in a better mood. Erik went on a lunch meeting and I was grinning, singing to myself and dancing around his office.  
  
I jumped around as I read the files and piled them into sections: Human Resources, Publicity and Marketing, Others – like Administration, other services, and the ones who wanted to be laid-off.  
  
I danced around, singing how his love's got me looking so crazy right now.  
  
 _"Your touch_  
  
 _Got me looking so crazy right now,_  
  
 _Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_  
  
 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now…"_  
  
I was doing a dance with my butt when I turned and faced my boss, standing by the archway. His face could be compared to a man confronted by Beyoncé herself.  
  
"How long have you been there?" I mumbled, staring down embarrassed.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"And you couldn’t have made some sort of signal?"  
  
"You seemed to be enjoying yourself." He shrugged, as he still stared at me fascinated. "I know I was." I looked down to see he was very visibly hard.

I was smiling in smug satisfaction and made my way to him.  
  
"You are ridiculous, you know?" He grinned at me, and I rubbed his clothed erection.  
  
"You've mentioned it, once or twice. Do you feel like having ridiculously hot sex with me?" He kissed me, leading me to the desk and then cleared his desk with his hands, sending files, pens and pins to the floor "Erik!" I gaped, and his dark eyes pierced through me.  
  
"I'd like to see that dance of yours sorting files again."

  
***

  
Raven and I barely saw each other for the past few months, because I spent all my time with Erik after work. Actually I spent all my time with him, 24/7. At work and then at home. And I couldn't get enough of it.

What she knew was that we decided to have casual sex, nothing more.

Today I asked her to have lunch with me to catch up.  
  
"Hey little nympho, I thought you were never going to leave the bed of your asshole boss and actually see your poor sister."

"Hey! I call you!"  
  
"Yeah, but I miss going out with you and listening to your ramblings."  
  
"You never listen to what I say, Raven," I scoffed.  
  
"No one does, darling."  
  
"Wrong. Someone does…" I paused dreamily.  
  
"Ha. I'd like to meet that strange creature." She looked so amused.  
  
"You will. I could introduce you once we're finished here." My expression was dead serious, even though my heart was smiling, but she needed to know I wasn't kidding. Her face fell.  
  
"Oh my god. Tell me you've been seeing someone else, and you're not talking about your boss. You can't fall for him, Charles!"  
  
"His name is Erik. And why shouldn't I? My job-"  
  
"No no no. I'm not concerned about your job. I'm concerned about you!" She raised her voice.  
  
"I love him, Raven. I love him so much, with all my heart, and he is so-"  
  
"No. You can't do this to me right now."  
  
"What am I doing to you? Can't you see how perfectly happy I am? Why would you want to take that away from me?" I was starting to get angry.  
  
"I see that. But I also know that he is going to hurt you. And exactly because you're so happy now, you'll be devastated when that happens."  
  
"You don't know him, Raven-"  
  
"Neither do you!"  
  
"I know he loves me!" Now I shouted at her, and everyone at the coffee shop was staring at us.  
  
"How could you be so naïve and stupid, Charles?! He loves your beautiful face and your young body, nothing more!" I was on the verge of tears now, how could she be so cruel to me?  
  
"Well I'm glad to hear your opinion of me. Apparently I'm not worthy of being loved," I said with a shaky voice. A tear had already formed at the corner of my eye, ready to unleash a lot more.  
  
"That's not what I mean… It's just you’re too sweet, Charles. A man like him will eat you alive."  
  
There was this tiny pickle that she just mentioned, which could be true but I didn't have the luxury to think about that now.  
  
"Charles, no, don't cry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"I- I have to go b-ack. I'll call you later."  
  
"Charles, come back."  
  
I left my sister at the coffee shop, trying to leave behind with her those awful words she said to me. But I couldn't. They followed me all the way, making me run to Erik.

  
***

  
I was pushing the button of the elevator furiously like it would make it come any sooner. I needed to see Erik now.  
  
When I finally reached the floor I literally ran to Erik's office. He knew I was the only one who didn't bother knocking and smiled, but then he saw my worried face, and glassy looking eyes, and went pale. He came to me immediately.  
  
"What is it-" I put my arms on his neck and kissed him deeply. Lingering. Saying all I needed to say with just a kiss.  
  
"I love you, Erik," I whispered against his mouth, our foreheads touching and our noses brushing. I couldn't hold it any longer.  
  
He stiffened. His face was still pressed to mine and I couldn't see his expression. Those wrinkles I needed to see so that I knew what he was thinking.  
  
His arms were around me and he gripped my waist, to the point of pain, like he didn't want to let me go.  
  
"I love you," I repeated again. "Y-you don't have to say it back, I- I just want you to know." We stayed like that too long, and I still couldn't see his eyes. It was driving me crazy that I didn't know what he was thinking.  
  
"Erik?"  
  
"I'm sorry." He muttered.   
  
What? Did he say he was sorry? I expected everything else, or nothing at all, but not this. The man barely braved to tell me he wanted to spend the night with me, I was expecting it would be hard for him to tell me what he felt about me. But _sorry_?  
  
"I - w-what?"  
  
He finally let me go, and I felt cold. He felt cold. He backed away from me, turning immediately, and I couldn't see his face again, he went to his desk. His whole posture was different.  
  
He stood by his desk with his back against me and spoke quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel that way about me."  
  
No. He couldn't do this to me. After those wonderful past months he gave to me, and showed me he cared for me.  
  
"You don't… you don't have to say it back. This is not me pressuring you, Erik. I just-"  
  
"It's Mr. Lehnsherr. We're at work."  
  
And that did the unleashing of my tears.  
  
"Is that all you have to say to me? That you're 'sorry'?" I went to him, through tears I found my weak voice. It hurt too much. "Turn around you asshole, and say it to my face." I was bumping my fists in his back, crying.  
  
Until he turned around and took me in his arms, embracing me, and I didn't have the power to look up at his face, I just melted into his chest, letting the tears fall freely. He hugged me so affectionately that it almost made me forget his cruelness. Was this his idea of a joke?  
  
He kissed my head, holding me close and whispered again and again.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
I just assumed it was about him being a jerk and I continued to cry on his chest, dampening his white shirt that we chose together.

"Go get your coat. We're done for today here."  
  
"O-okay," I said in a small voice, still sobbing. And I finally saw him. His face. He had put on the mask again. My Ken doll. I hated when he shut me out.  
  
I said it again. "I love you, Erik." He looked… I’m not sure how to describe it. Stricken? Guilty maybe. Definitely [unhappy](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112224743302/chapter-14).

I met his gaze, I could see the reflection of my bitterness in his eyes. Saw his expression alter. Saw that he had no idea what to do about any of this. That he really was sorry.

My anger leached away.

The only thing that kept me from falling apart was that we were going to go to his apartment, have dinner, and snuggle on the couch and everything would be alright.

  
***

  
I was wrong. He drove in the direction of my apartment, not his. And I didn't know what to think, I just sat tight beside him in the car quietly.  
  
We drove in silence for the rest of the ride, Erik not daring to look at me even for a second.  
  
When we finally arrived, he walked me to my door and… nothing.  
  
"Erik-" He hugged me, it was warm and affectionate, but it felt also like… a goodbye. My eyes stung again. Why did we all crave love so badly when it leaves us annihilated?  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered, slowly letting me go. I kissed him chastely on his lips, and I finally let go too. The moment our bodies and hands parted I knew nothing was ever going to be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Charles.  
> Erik you dick.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you can see it yourself but I have the need to remind you that this chapter is switching both Charles and Erik's POV :))

_**Charles** _

  
The next day I was a walking zombie. I hadn't slept all night, I missed his arms around me, I thought about the moment in his office, the moment he left me, and mostly about Raven's words.  
  
 _"He loves your beautiful face and your young body. Nothing more."_  
  
How could I really be this stupid? He wanted an easy fuck and the moment I made it complicated he ran away. He didn't need that kind of thing in his life. He was a man who loved only his work, and nothing else. He never promised moonlight and roses. He never promised a lifetime together… I just… we were… we were so good together.  
  
He opened up for me. I felt it. I felt how much he cared for me, how much he loved me. I can talk about love now, because I know what it is. I feel it with every fiber in my body. So what happened?  
  
I was afraid to go to work today. Afraid how he would behave towards me. Afraid that all was over.

  
***

  
"Good morning, Mr. Lehnsherr." My eyes began to water just from this simple sentence. Because until only yesterday I had the privilege to call him Erik. My Erik, who hugged me tight at night, afraid I was going to leave, my Erik who listened to me talk for hours about why I didn't like microwaves or my theories about everything, an Erik who no one else could see but me. And now he was Mr. Lehnsherr to me, just like for the rest of the world.  
  
"Morning."  
  
This must be God's cruel joke. The first time I fell in love was with a person who didn't have any feelings at all. If he had he wouldn't act like this.  
  
I couldn't leave things like that, I just couldn't sit tight behind my desk, like nothing happened between us. I went into his office.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, can we talk?"  
  
"Yes." He didn't look up at me, he just kept his head buried in those papers, pretending to read them. Yeah, I knew him pretty well by now.

"It's about yesterday… about what I said." Still not a single reaction from him. He couldn't even look me in the eyes to tell me to fuck off. What a complete bastard.  
  
"I want you to know, that I stand by what I said. I really feel that way about you, and nothing you do or say could make me take those word back, even if you don't feel the same way about me. I see something in you that you don't even see yourself, I care about you so much, that my heart is aching-"  
  
"Charles…"  
  
"I- I love it when you say my name-" I managed to give him a sad smile, but I felt a tear rolling down my cheek and a tightness in my throat that made it hard for me to continue what I needed to say.  
  
He looked at me and there was so much pain in those misty eyes of his that it almost made me feel bad that I confessed my feelings. He was about to come to me, to extend my agony, "Charles, I-" There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" It was Sebastian. There was no point in sitting here anymore, begging Mr. Lehnsherr to continue to be his fucktoy just because I was in love with him.  
  
I brushed my tears with my sleeves and stood up quickly, the room started spinning. "No. It's okay. I was just leaving."

  
***

  
I spent quite a lot of time in the restroom, crying. When I got back, Mr. Shaw was just leaving.  
  
"Hey, pretty face, what's wrong?" My cheeks were red and my eyes were puffy in a I've-been-crying-my-eyeballs-out look, but I couldn't spent the whole day in the restroom.

"Nothing, I just feel a little sick." I sniffed.  
  
"Poor thing. Do you want me to bring you something?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"That's really kind of you, but no. Thanks."  
  
"Do you still have someone?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Last time when I asked you out you said you had someone and you cut me off, do you still have someone or can I ask you out again?" I thought about it for a while. I didn't have 'someone'. Not now and not then. I was not in a mood to go out with another man, especially right now, but Mr. Lehnsherr appeared from his office and before I knew it, my pain and anger made my lips say 'yes'.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up when you're finished."

  
***

  
 _**Erik** _

  
Look at what he's doing. Look at what I've done. I made him do this.  
  
How do I fix this mess? Where do I even begin? What a disaster.  
  
Everything begins with Charles. And ends with Charles.  
  
My mornings and my nights. I feel like I'd never lived before I met him.  
  
Charles…  
  
How do I even begin to describe him? That sunshine of a person that entered my life unexpectedly. He walked in here, completely ridiculously, and at the same time with such confidence that even I didn't have.  
  
What was I even thinking, hiring a 23 year old boy?  
  
I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. I was blinded by how bright he was shining.  
  
I regret being so awful to him in the beginning, worse than I'd ever been with anyone from my staff. But it was all because I was getting angrier and angrier every day: at myself for being weak and letting myself… feel. And at him for having this fucking inexplicable hold on me.

I hated him so much for that. I hated how much I wanted him, most of all. Back then I didn't know what any of what was happening to me was.  
  
But whatever _this_ was—was beyond my control. It terrified me.

In my ignorance I decided it would be better if I had him, because I wanted this need to go away, to be satisfied and move on. But I was so wrong.  
  
The moment our lips touched, I was overtaken by a buzz coursing through my body, unfamiliar, which made me let him get closer and closer to me, exploring this new feeling.  
  
All my life I thought there was something wrong with _me_ , that I was emotionally unavailable. But the problem wasn't in me. It was in them. Because none of them were Charles. Or even something close to him. None of them had that shine in their eyes, or that mischievous smile. None of them were young and vibrant.  
  
It was just yesterday when I stared, smitten, at the way his eyes danced, the way his lips twisted in that playful smirk I loved.  
  
Let me tell you about Charles. Even if I wasn't like him, being able to talk about anything possible for hours, for him… I could talk for years.

Charles, he is… chatty. A sharer, an explainer. He also had… theories… on every topic imaginable, that I could listen to him talk for hours, without even opening my mouth to interrupt, simply because he was so fascinating in his thoughts. Everything he said I found interesting and entertaining. Everything he said was a little gem.  
  
Yesterday I listened to him talk for an hour about pillows. Pillows for Christ sake.

He was in my bed hugging a pillow.

"This is just the perfect pillow."

"The perfect pillow?" I asked, prepared to fall in love with him for a thousandth time after his rant.

"Yes," he said. "I'm very high maintenance when it comes to pillows. And this one is perfect. Not too flat, not too puffy. Not too hard, not too soft…" I just lay there, listening to him getting excited from my pillow.

His giggles still echoed in my head. He was such a happy and carefree person, he enjoyed every single thing in life. I'd never met anyone like that. As creepy as it sounds, I watched him sleep sometimes, and while I did, an earnest protectiveness filled my chest, clenching at my heart.

But in the beginning he said quite clearly why we shouldn't be together:  
  
 _"I'm a happy person. You enjoy being alone and being angry at people, and I enjoy funny videos of animals on YouTube."_ It echoes in my head like it was yesterday. Because I knew he was right.  
  
So, in conclusion…  
  
Entirely against my will, and with all my heart…  
  
I love him.

He turned from the boy I wanted to nail, to someone I wanted to hang out with, to a boy I really really liked… to someone I didn't want to live without. And all that happened to me in the very first weeks.  
  
And now four months later, he admitted he felt the same way I felt about him. I hugged him tight, trying to process that I was loved by this beautiful person, who didn't deserve an asshole like me. I held him until I finally realized that I couldn't do this to him, I shouldn't be selfish.  
  
Being in love is something I'd never thought I'd be. And it is amazing and grand and fantastic. But there's also... responsibility. Obligation. To know that someone else’s happiness - someone who means so much to you - can be made or destroyed by the choices you make.  
  
By the things you do.  
  
Or in my case - the things you don't. And I don't do it right for sure, I don't know how to show him everything I feel for him.

I was the mature one and I had to act like one. Because I knew… I knew I'd trap him in a relationship with an asshole who couldn't show him how much he loved him, not like he deserved.  
  
He deserved more than this - so much more. He deserved someone better than a guy who's going to punch a hole in his soul every now and then.

Better than me.

Not a robot, but someone who could show him their love the way he showed me his.

Charles was fierce in his loving - fervent in his affection. A giver of tight hugs and plentiful kisses.

He's the perfect mixture of sensual, adorable, sexy and cute. And he smelled like a bouquet of sunshine with brown sugar on top.

Those things that he did and the way he was, I never thought I wanted, and now I needed all of that- I needed him- more than I needed to take my next breath.

I thought about him all the time, I craved him, I missed him, when we're apart, no matter how long we were just together. I loved him too much to let him settle for something like me. I wasn't what he needed or deserved.

I had to let him go. More than that. I had to make him leave me. Because I wouldn't be able to leave on my own.

I was grateful and so lucky to get to be a part of one whole with something so beautifully sacred as Charles.

I knew better than to involve a sweet boy like him in the wreckage of my robotic life. If I were half the man I thought I was, I'd stay away from him. But I'm not the strong, keeping everything under control man, when I was with him.

My mother was a very religious woman, and she was always walking around with a Bible in her hands. Every night she'd read it to me, stories about love, which I didn't understand when I was little, and then when I grew up too, because I never felt any of the things she told me, so I assumed they were just fairytales. But now I see it - all she was telling me about is real.

Now I remember one of these stories very clearly. Have you ever heard of _The Judgment of Solomon_? It's a story from the Hebrew Bible/Jewish Bible.

By his own wish, Solomon had been granted by God with a gift- great wisdom. Shortly after he was asked to judge an argument between two young women who lived in the same house and who both had an infant son.

One of the women claimed that the other, after accidentally smothering her own son while sleeping, had exchanged the two children to make it appear that the living child was hers. The other woman denied this and so both women claimed to be the mother of the living son and said that the dead boy belonged to the other.  
  
After some deliberation, King Solomon called for a sword to be brought before him. He declared that there was only one fair solution: the live son must be split in two, each woman receiving half of the child. Upon hearing this terrible verdict, the boy's true mother cried out, "Oh Lord, give the baby to her, just don't kill him!" The liar, in her bitter jealousy, exclaimed, "It shall be neither mine nor yours—divide it!"

King Solomon knew the woman who was willing in an instant to give up the boy so that he might live was the true mother.  
  
The king declared the first mother as the true mother, as a true, loving mother would rather surrender her baby to another than hurt him.

Do you get it now? I do. I finally get it. The true test of love is not always "Will you fight for it?" The real test of true love is often "Are you willing to give it up?"

 

***

 

I hadn't spoken to Charles today, I couldn't even look him in the eyes. I was physically aching for his voice, scent and smile…

"Lehnsherr!" Shaw's ugly mug greeted me, more cheerful than ever, once he entered my office.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Nothing… just stopping by…" His voice was exaggeratedly casual.

"I'm busy. Leave."

"Okay. Leaving." He raised his hands in a ‘I didn't do anything’ manner, backing away, and smiled menacingly.

"Oh just one thing, before I forget." He stopped by the door. "I really love what you've done with the company- the people you hire… damn."

I wasn't in a mood for Shaw's games, I looked up at him, my brows furrowing angrily.

"I had him, you know. Last night. Your little fucktoy," he stated with a satisfied smile on his face, and I was up from my chair in an instant. My anger boiling, and disgusted by the thought of that bastard's filthy hands on Charles. On _my_ sweet Charles.

"I can finally see why you're dealing with his incompetence and dumbness. He's exquisite. The way he was moaning, whimpering and scratching on my back, such a little slut-" he didn't finish his poisonous speech. I knocked him on the floor with just a punch right in his nose.

"Oh, Lehnsherr. Are you jealous?" He was laughing hysterically. "I'm just stating a fact. That little whore-" My nostrils were flaring as I pulled him back on his feet by the collar of his shirt and pressed him against the wall.

"Take that back." I was bursting with anger at him degrading Charles with those words.

He laughed even more, while blood was leaking from his nose.

"My god, Lehnsherr." He shook his head. "You have it bad, man. My oh my, the cold hearted well respected CEO is _in love_!" He was laughing like this is the funniest joke ever, stressing the words 'in love'. "In love with a whore-" I lost all the tight ass and control freak attitude and went all Wrestlemania on his ass.

I tackled him to the floor and I hit him in the face again, drawing more blood. He nailed me in the eye and I lost balance, so he flipped over on top of me, growling.

"My wife hits harder than you, you fucking pussy. I know your whore sucks great cock but I didn't expect him to suck all your power and brain from it too."

"I'll kill you if you just look at him again," I threatened through gritted teeth.

We rolled around on the ground, cursing and grunting, punching and kicking, when someone walked in on the display of our caveman show.

"Mr. Lehnsherr, what are you doing?" I looked up to meet Charles perfect blue eyes going wide in shock and I let go of Shaw immediately. Just one single look from him is enough to empower me completely.

I stood up slowly, trying to straighten my messed up shirt, fixing my tie and blazer, like nothing happened.

"Mr. Shaw and I were… discussing something. Can you please come back later?" Charles eyes were pleading with me, but he nodded and closed the door behind him.

"Such a good boy, you've trained him well-" My hand went back to Shaw's throat.

"Next time I won't stop!" I hissed and let him go. "Get out before I change my mind."

He gave me another greasy smile and walked out.

 

***

  
Charles entered my office and it was time. Time to make him run away from me as far as possible. I had to do at least one thing right for that boy who gave me more than I deserved. I knew it was a bad thing that I had Shaw's words fueling me. But I prayed to god to give me the strength to do what I was about to do next.

 

***

  
 _**Charles** _

I stepped into Erik's office with one last hope to make him follow his heart, because I knew it was there - the heart, and the love he had for me there.

But today I only found two blue eyes staring at me. They were hard. Merciless.

"Erik can we talk?"

"What is it with you and talking, huh? Always talking and talking."

I felt numb inside, by the way he spoke to me.

And my voice was nothing more than a whispered stutter.

"I- a-about us…"

"There is nothing between us, when are you going to get it?" he continued, but I didn't listen anymore. I just watched him.

I had never seen him like that. This was different from all the times I'd seen him angry or frustrated. This was simply… cruel. Heartless.

"W-why did you hire me?" I stammered again, not really sure why I was asking this.

He laughed bitterly.

"Don't kid yourself. I hired you because I wanted to fuck you. Well, I fucked you. So stop with all the whining and-" I didn't know who had possessed Erik's body right now, but whoever that was, he had no boundaries.  
  
"Why did you come to get me home safe that night? In the very beginning?" I was crying, barely recognizing the words leaving my mouth and he just continued to attack me.  
  
"You were with another guy. I don't like others playing with my toys."  
  
I winced. A real wince of pain from his cold words and his icy voice chilled my bones. I'd never seen him like that, not even in the beginning. He was coming towards me, still looking fiercer than ever but I wasn't scared of him, only of his next words. I was going to crumble any moment at his feet, he must have noticed it because he supported me with his arms.  
  
"So what now? You're going to go back to your whores, paying for it? _You're pathetic!_ " I hissed, my voice breaking. I was losing it but I couldn't help it, my brain and my heart were scattered all over the wall behind me, like he shot me with a rock-size bullet.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart - I've been paying for it for the last four months too. You've just been slightly more expensive than the average whore." I was dying. Every single horrible word of his cut into me like a blade slicing skin. I pulled my arm from his grip and shouted through tears. "Let me go! Don't touch me! Don't you ever fucking touch me again!" I was bumping my fists in his chest, crying and yelling. He didn't do anything to stop me, and I must have looked ridiculous, with him towering over me, and my miserable attempts to… I don't even know what I was trying to do. "I fucking hate you and I wish I’d never met you." My voice was high-pitched, almost hysterical and he fucking smiled at me, slowly, the very picture of serenity.

"Sorry to see that you regret meeting me, as I don’t regret meeting you - only that I fucked you more than once." I was bleeding out after every atrocious syllable that left his mouth. I slapped him across the face with all I had, his cheek turning bright red with the imprint of my hand.

Erik Lehnsherr didn't just burn bridges. He set dynamite to them. Blowing everything around him and everyone, whatever that connected them or any other living thing within a hundred-mile radius.

He continued his rant, sounding monstrous. I didn't even get the chance to ask him if that thing with Sebastian upset him that much, to make him that bitter. And I wish I could tell you I was repelled by the sight of him, but I can't.

I could only imagine this is what Lucifer looked like when God threw him out of heaven. Bitter and broken.

And still so fucking beautiful.

I just stood there, like I was glued to his floor. I didn't have any idea what to do about any of this.

"I liked you as 'Mr. Lehnsherr,' but I love you as Erik. And this right here is neither of them. This is some monster that I do not wish to know." I couldn't stop crying and he stood there, still so fucking stoic, like a statue that’s still standing after a hurricane.  
  
I ran out of his office, weak knees and legs, but still determined to get away, like the song about the Gingerbread man. _Run run as fast as you can…_  
  
That lucky motherfucker had someone chasing him at least.  
  
I didn't.

 

***

  
 _**Erik** _

  
No matter that for the last three months I had never seen so much of a frown on his face, he was always smiling widely, and bright, blinding even the sun, sweet, beautiful and carefree- I will always remember how he looked in this moment. This I deserved - to be haunted by that expression.  
  
Charles wasn't anywhere in sight when I came to work today.

"Mr. Summers, have you seen Charles?" I went to Scott Summers who I was very close to firing a couple of times, simply because he was speaking with Charles.

"Um he put in his resignation letter last night, sir." He handed me the letter. "He came to say goodbye to us today, I think he's still with some colleagues downstairs-" I ran to the elevator before he could finish his sentence.  
  
I opened the letter, which was addressed directly to me.  
  
 _Dear Mr. Lehnsherr,_

_Thank you very much for hiring me, I’ve had quite the experience working for you and am honored by all I've learned. However, due to personal reasons, I am resigning as of today._

_I apologize for such short notice, and I wish your firm continued success in your future endeavors._

_—Charles Xavier_

What did I expect to happen after the way I verbally abused him last night? I wanted him to run away from me, but now that it was a fact I felt like shooting myself.

"Charles!" I shouted once I saw him exiting the company. I ran to him outside. He looked even more miserable than last night, when he was at least a little bit angry to cover how much I hurt and destroyed him. His eyes were puffy, he'd probably cried the whole time after he left me.  
  
"Mr. Lehnsherr, I'm sorry for the short notice, but as you said many times, the first stranger you find on the street would be a better secretary than me, so-" His voice was somber. It's a mixture of fear and... sadness.

"You left… without saying goodbye." I sound like a total prick even in my own ears.

"I'm sorry, I-" he looked down, because his eyes started watering again. My chest tightened at his wounded expression and at his hurt again. I hugged him, I couldn't help myself. And instead of shouting at me, instead of screaming at me what a bastard I was to allow myself to do that, he went limp in my arms, and hugged me back.

"Charles…" I whispered shutting my eyes tight. I couldn't let him go without telling him. I had to tell him.

"Jeg elsker dig."

"You're speaking in languages again," he laughed weakly, even though I felt him shivering a little from crying again.

"It's Danish." I whispered in his hair, stroking it soothingly.

"What does it mean?"

"It means… good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably figured it out _Jeg elsker dig_ means _I love you_ :))  
>  Well... I don't know how to express my sincerest apologies for our [sensitive](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112535745367/chapter-15), very much in love Charles.  
> And here goes the question - can we really trust what Sebastian said and if not what do you think happened?  
> And how do you feel about Erik's confession and his "plan"?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are back to Charles' POV :))

I'm in the cab, going "home". My breaths come quick, panting through the pain. And my vision blurs as the cab drives away and I drink in the last sight of _Him_.

I entered my apartment. I had no idea what was I going to do now, it had happened to me before too, but for the first time in my life I was so fucking terrified of that. I had no direction anymore. I felt desolated. Doomed.  
  
Because for the past four months, Erik managed to make my life revolve around him. I was shaking, it's the adrenaline of how my life changed in a day. From happiness to… hyperventilating. I'm pretty sure that's what's happening to me right now.  
  
I need to go. Far away from here. Far away from him. I need to go home.  
  
I packed quickly, I didn't even pay attention to what I was putting in my suitcase. I took all the money I saved and checked for plane tickets.  
  
You know that saying, "It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all"?  
  
That’s the shittiest and stupidest thing ever. Whoever said it had no idea what love is. I knew. I knew perfection- I touched it, tasted it, breathed it in every day, and then I had it taken away. I lost it completely. It's an agony that makes every inch of my skin and heart ache with it.  
  
So no. It's not better. It's the worst.  
  
"Raven?"  
  
_"Charles, what is it?"_ She panicked immediately when she heard my sobs over the phone.  
  
"I'm… I- I'm going home, Raven. I can't come say goodbye, I just need to take the first flight which is in few minutes-"  
  
_"Oh god. I'm coming right away."_  
  
"No. I'm leaving right now, I can't stay a second more here, I'll call you when I'm home."  
  
I know I must be the worst brother ever, she cared about me and all I did was worry her even more with my call, but I couldn't think straight, I just needed to run away.  
  
It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It wasn’t supposed to end at all.  
  
I thought over and over again on the plane. He was supposed to be my last kiss. And now, those lips who kissed me like they were worshipping me said words that I never thought a human being could say. So cruel and venomous. I will never forget it. And yet, I can't hate him. I still love him, just like the first time I realized it.  
  
I cried on the plane, people staring at me, and I felt like I was suffocating. I felt like telling them to open the windows, that's how mad I had gone.

  
***

  
I slowly opened that familiar door of the place where I was raised. Where my parents still lived. The home of my youth. _Home._ I had another home for the last few months, but it's gone, burned down.  
  
I dropped my bags on the floor, and finally my mother appeared, to see her son a sobbing mess. I put my hands over my face, covering it so I could hide my twisted expressions, to spare her at least a little of the pain I was feeling. She's just like me, emotional, caring and loving. This will devastate her just as much as I was feeling.  
  
She put her arms around me and I already felt her shaking from worry.  
  
"Oh my boy, what happened?"  
  
The only sounds that escaped my lips were gasping sobs. She gripped me tighter.  
  
"I need sanctuary, Mom."  
  
"What happened, honey? Did you get arrested again?"  
  
"No, Mom. I left him."

  
***

  
After my meltdown I went upstairs to my small room, where everything had remained just as I left it.  
  
My mother tucked me into my childhood bed, like a five year old afraid of the boogeyman or a thunderstorm.  
  
She wiped at the tears that streamed down my cheeks. I hiccupped and stuttered, "I-I-I'm… s-so… s-s-stupid."  
  
"You're not stupid, honey. You're just a human being." She soothed me, caressing my hair. "I've raised a beautiful, sweet, loving boy, the best kind of human being and those are the ones cursed to suffer the most."  
  
"Why does it hurt so bad?" I asked through my painful cries, even though an answer wouldn't help me. Nothing could. Only one person could make this better…  
  
"It just does, baby. I wish I could tell you it would stop, that you'd forget him someday, but... Even when you move on with your life, you'll still remember him, the first love, that first spark, you'll look for it in everyone after-" she petted my hair affectionately and I cried harder and harder, like I'd been stabbed and was suffering from a slow painful death.  
  
"I- I d-don't k-know what-t I'm g-going to do n-now, Mom." My eyes were swollen and my nose was stuffed, making my voice sound nasal and childlike.  
  
"Sleep, honey. That's what you need to do," she continued, soothing me until I drifted away, tired from the pain.

  
***

  
For the next few weeks I was between the living and the dead. I felt like I was in a coma, not fully sleeping, but not fully awake either. Just flashes of sunlight and moonlight, of tears, of Hell. I didn't know what day it was, but I felt like I'd been in bed for an eternity.  
  
The mornings were the hardest. The moment I wake up and I turn around to see Erik's not behind me. He's not there to give me a good morning kiss, or whisper lovingly in my ear that it's time for breakfast.  
  
And that's how every day started. With tears.  
  
That's how a [whole month](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112781638782/chapter-16) of my life passed. Without Erik by my side. I'd like to tell you that it doesn't hurt anymore or that I don't miss him… but it would be the biggest lie. I love Erik. And I can't even imagine ever not loving him.  
  
"Honey…" My mom stood in the doorway, looking more worried every day.  
  
She came and sat on the edge of my bed. "Your father, your sister and I, we are very worried about you…" she ran her fingers through my hair.  
  
"I'm s-sorry," I sobbed again.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, but we miss our happy boy. Why don't you give me the number of that man, maybe I could talk to him-" What a mother wouldn't do for her child…  
  
"No, he's just… I was… It's pointless…" I started crying again, like she just pushed a button by mentioning him and I was a crying mess in an instant.  
  
"Shhh, I'm sorry, we won't talk about him anymore." There were tears in her voice too. She shared my pain. My agony was hers as well, even if it wasn't in equal measure.

  
***

  
My mother was a savior, so I had to make some effort, and not hurt her too. She was bringing me [food](http://33.media.tumblr.com/128e12439a89091c03130c4b90bc6539/tumblr_nknjogNefz1rjjxbmo4_r1_250.gif) every day in my room. Today I found the strength to go downstairs, when I heard my parents fighting. They never fought, my father was a quiet, easy going man, my mother was a lot like me, more passionate and talkative, but they never fought.  
  
"Sharon, just leave him alone, he'll be fine, he's a grown up," my dad stated calmly.  
  
"He's not grown up. Not to me. He's my little boy! And he's hurting. Whoever that man is, he gutted him. I didn't raise my little baby so he could be crushed, like a leaf. So if I want to bring my son his lunch in his room I’ll do it, and you can't stop me, Brian. You can't fucking stop me." My mom didn't curse. Not ever.  
  
"Sharon…"  
  
"He's so young and… He's just… he looks like he's not going to get through this. He looks like he's given up… and I don't know what to do to help my little boy." I heard her crying. I felt so bad for doing this to my family too.

  
***

  
I went to my old computer, because my sister was calling like crazy on Skype every day.  
  
"Hi," I typed stupidly, like I was just meeting some stranger on the internet.  
  
_"CHARLES PICK UP,"_ she typed in capitals, and I can almost hear it in my head, how she's saying it.  
  
"I don't feel like talking." And that's what I've been typing for the past month.  
  
_"…"_  
  
"What’s up?"  
  
_"Nothing, I just want to see you, I'm going to come home on Friday too, okay?"_  
  
"You have exams, don't worry about me."  
  
_"But I worry. Tomorrow is my last one and then I'm coming home."_  
  
"Okay… Jeg elsker dig." I typed her good luck, hopefully not messing up the grammar. The last words I heard from him.  
  
_"I love you too, Charles."_  
  
Too? I didn't say I loved her.  
  
"I wished you good luck, but I love you too."  
  
_"Strange, Google translated it to me as ‘I love you.’"_  
  
Wha-  
  
I quickly typed it myself. I knew it was silly of me to get worked up over this but… Oh god. It really means 'I love you'. Either Erik doesn't know as many languages as he pretends to, or he really told me he loves me.  
  
Oh that bastard.  
  
My eyes were squinting and I felt like I'd been brought back to life.  
  
He loves me.  
  
He told me he loved me. I was right. I knew he loved me. I've always known it.  
  
Have you read _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Brontë? The Heathcliff character was always so ruthless, sometimes even cruel. And as a reader you are supposed to hate him. But I never did. Because in spite of all his horrible actions, he loved Cathy so much.  
  
My Erik loved me just as much. Nothing else mattered right now.  
  
Actually just one thing - getting as quickly as possible on a plane to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the loving and caring mothers. I'm blessed to have one like that. A mother who'd do anything for her child is a saint, so just tell them you love them and hug them tight in gratitude for all they've done for you :))  
> Who do you imagine as Charles' Mom and Dad? I really like [this](http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/21200000/Julie-and-Colin-gif-julie-andrews-21294237-361-204.gif) version xD


	17. Chapter 17

"Honey, what is going on?" My mom found me in my room, packing in a hurry, with my energy back in my body.

"I'm going back to New York, mom."

"You look a little better, what happened?"  
  
I smiled through tears, this time happy tears.  
  
"He loves me, mom. He loves me… I have to go back."  
  
"Oh sweetie…" She came to me and I hugged her.  
  
"Thanks for everything, I'll be alright now… I just have to go to him and I'll be alright."

  
***

  
The flight back to New York was the longest in my life. I couldn't wait for things to be back as they were. To be happy again. To be with Erik.  
  
I can hear you gasping, "How could you forgive him so fast and run back to him, Charles?"  
  
Well, forgiveness… is a strange thing. We give it not because it's been earned - but because it's what we need.  
  
To find peace. To be whole.  
  
And that's where I'm headed - to him in order to be whole again.

  
***

  
I got as quickly as I could to the company after I landed. I just hope he hasn't left yet.  
  
"Excuse me?" The grumpy lady who was here before me was behind my desk. I felt hurt that he replaced me, but oh well he probably needed a secretary, it's not like he replaced me in his heart, right? She finally recognized me too and scowled even more.  
  
"I got fired because of you." Oh dear. I couldn't deal with her right now. "I'm sorry, Amelia. I won't be long." Before she could stop me, I burst through Erik's office door only to find there… Sebastian.  
  
He looked up at me, pleasantly surprised. "Hello, gorgeous."  
  
"Sebastian? Where is Erik?" I asked, confused.  
  
"He's been… busy lately. I've been nice enough to take care of the company for him. How nice is to see you here, maybe I should hire you again, we need a pretty face around here to make up for Lehnsherr's scowling mug-"  
  
"Where is he?" I cut him off, forgetting manners and everything. I needed answers now.  
  
"Oh come on, pretty face, enough about him. Let's talk about us. We have some unfinished business…" God damn it, couldn't this man at least for a second think with his other head. I knew he wanted to fuck me, and probably I'm kind of guilty for sending him mixed signals a couple of times, but I thought he gave up, when last time he picked me up for dinner and once I got into his car my face screwed up in an ugly grimace and I started crying like a baby. He was actually the one who proposed to get me home.  
  
"Just tell me where he is."

  
***

  
"Charles!" Peter's face lit up with joy.  
  
"Hey, Peter. Is Erik home?"  
  
"Home? He hasn't left the apartment for a month. I've been so worried, the first week I thought he died in there, so I went in there to see him. He looked a mess so I started bringing him food at least," he stated sadly and I felt my heart hammering in my chest.  
  
"Oh god…"  
  
"Go. Just go to him." I didn't need to be told twice.

  
***

  
"Erik?" I knocked.  
  
I pushed the handle of the door and it was unlocked. Again.  
  
"Erik?" I felt like the first time I stepped into his apartment. Unsure of myself but determined to see him. I needed to see him.  
  
And I saw him. Sitting on the couch, a glass of whiskey on the table before him, watching 'Crazy, Stupid, Love'. I tried not to scare him but once I took a seat next to him, I saw the shock on his face which was hidden behind a ginger beard.  
  
He hadn't said anything yet.  
  
"Erik? Are you okay?" He was looking at me in disbelief.  
  
I took his face in my hands, gently brushing his cheeks with my fingers.  
  
He looked awful. Stunningly, breathtakingly awful. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles under them, his face was pale and his ginger beard looked weird on his face, he was in old T-shirt and sweatpants, but despite all that he's still the most beautiful man I'd ever seen.  
  
"Say something," I begged him, getting teary again just because I was here again, beside him.  
  
"Jeg elsker dig?" I asked chuckling through tears. "What does it mean, Erik?" He closed his eyes and let himself lean in my hands. I went closer to him, and embraced him fully into me.  
  
"I love you too, Erik…" I whispered in his ear. "I'm not as clueless as you think, see?" I managed to laugh through tears again. "But I need to hear you say it, in English this time…" My voice was kind, soothing. He went limp in my arms, not making a sound. I gripped him even tighter.  
  
"You hurt me, Erik. A lot. The things you said to me…" I shut my eyes, forcing the tears to fall down, remembering that exact moment I was talking about, "…they were wrenching and… bruising…" I whimpered from trying to sound strong, from suppressing my pain in front of him and failing. "…let's be honest, you completely ruined me, Erik. I was so excited to tell you how much I loved you… and now whenever I think about it, I remember how horrible this has all been…" I brushed my tears away, and tried to continue despite my breaking voice.  
  
"…but I'm willing to forget that… all you said… I'm willing to forgive you…" I paused again, waiting for some sort of reaction from him, but I got none. "… only if you tell me how you feel about me… how you really feel. No more hiding. If you really love me, you owe me at least that, to tell me why you said all those despicable things to me, which I still hear in my head…" I tried to make him sit a little straighter, forcing him to look at me so I could see his eyes. He was like a puppet in my arms.  
  
"Erik? Do you love me?" His eyes were glassy and I caressed his cheek again.  
  
"Just tell me the truth, talk to me, so I can understand…" I finally kissed him on the lips, softly. Those lips I missed so much.  
  
"Just tell me, Erik… or I'm going to walk out that door and this time I won't come back," I stated with shaky voice, not wanting this to happen.  
  
"Tonight is that gala, you wanted to take me to, remember? I've got the invitations. Let's go together. What do you say?"  
  
Why was he doing this to me again? Why did I have to beg him when he was the one to hurt me?  
  
Because I loved him, and I'd always known he loved me back, so I wouldn't give up. I wouldn't give up on us.  
  
"I'm going to go now. To get ready. And I'll wait for you… You said you'll pick me up at seven thirty, right?" I smiled a sad smile at him, looking straight into his very tired eyes.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you, Erik," I whispered one last time, before kissing him lightly goodbye.

  
***

  
"He's not coming, Charles." I was all dressed up and waiting for Erik to come and get me, but Raven discouraged me. It was past eight already.  
  
"I'm just going to… wait," I muttered, hopeful.  
  
"No, I can't look at the way you're moping anymore. Let's go together."  
  
"He's going to come," I insisted. I really believed he was going to come...  
  
"He's not and we both know it. Let's just… go. It will cheer you up at least a little, you said there will be some clothes, right?"  
  
With lots of begging and persuasion she finally got me out of the apartment.

  
***

  
There was a long speech by the president of the organization, before the fashion items started being sold. The goal for the night was to raise fifteen million dollars, and looking around the guests - they were all big names - that shouldn't be hard to reach.  
  
I was sitting quite close to the front, and my eyes were going huge, and my hands grabby as I watched vintage men and women's pieces presented before me.  
  
The man who was leading the auction presented a beautiful long men's coat and I whined to Raven, "Oh this is so lovely." I bid on all the items I wanted but the maximum I could do was 500 $, so I painfully watched my things go to spoiled brats or, worse, old men with no taste. Rich people are the worst.  
  
I raised my hand, bidding all I could, but then there were numbers of 5,000-10,000 $ rolling around and I cursed.  
  
"Well, at least it got your mind off a little bit."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"30,000 $." An uncompromising voice came from behind me. A voice I would know anywhere.  
  
I turned around to see the tall and well-built man in a gray suit – the right kind of [gray](https://36.media.tumblr.com/0208afcb00d1529fe245a6d408d8734c/tumblr_nhysitNo5d1rjjxbmo3_r1_500.jpg) with a light blue shirt and no tie, a now clean shaven face, looking more handsome than ever. Breathtaking. Not the mess I witnessed today, but my man. My Erik.  
  
My heart fluttered. My lungs froze. My stomach contracted.  
  
There was a bidder on the phone but I didn't listen to anything anymore. I just stared at Erik, his lips were moving offering another amount until he gazed back at me.  
  
Erik won, with a ridiculous amount of money for a coat, that we all know wasn't for him.  
  
The auction was over and I immediately headed towards him.  
  
"Charles?" I almost forgot my sister was with me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Raven. I have to go to him." I looked at her, my eyes were telling her how much I needed this. Him.  
  
"Okay. I'll be around here. And if I see one tear in your eyes, I'll kick his ass," she threatened and I laughed. She started walking away, and before I could get my courage again to go to him, he was coming toward me. His steps were focused - purposeful - like he was marching into a business meeting with his entire career on the line.  
  
"Hi," I said awkwardly, my fingers battling each other nervously.  
  
"Would you… take a walk with me?" he asked, even more nervous than me.  
  
"Of course." I smiled, and I saw his shoulders relax a little.  
  
We walked in silence, he was leading us to the terrace. It was a beautiful starry night, a beautiful place, hopefully with a beautiful end of the night too.  
  
"Are you cold?" he asked, already taking his blazer off. "Thank you, Erik." Always so considerate.  
  
"We'll get your new coat later." I smiled, embarrassed.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything, Erik."  
  
"You always say that, but you never mean it," he said softly, smiling back at me. I knew why he said that, it wasn't something mean or anything. It's just… Erik is filthy rich and he paid for every single thing from expensive five star restaurant dinners to whatever else I wanted. It may sound rude or I don't know… I like having nice things and I enjoy having a rich boyfriend. There, I said it. Sue me. This isn't even one of the reasons I love him but every time he made me a present and I smiled, grateful for his gesture, telling him he didn't have to, he looked happier than me, simply because he was the one who made me happy.  
  
But one bitter joke hopped in my mind, and before I knew it, I said it.  
  
"I don't want to be more expensive than the average-" I finally stopped myself. And his face- oh god! He was about to cry.  
  
"Erik, I-" I reached out to touch him, and then I saw his face twisting. I stood there shocked, because he really started crying. He fought it, his face screwing up even more, but he didn't succeed. He bowed his head down, and I went to hug him. I heard a sob tearing from him as he clung to me. A broken sound. And then another.  
  
He held me so tight, like I was the key to his survival. I couldn't get air in my lungs. But it didn't matter. Erik Lehnsherr was holding me - who needs to breathe?  
  
"I love you so much," he said, while another sob ripped through him. He sounded like someone took a knife to his chest and carved the sound out. This wasn't how I imagined the first time he'd tell me.  
  
"I'm so sorry. So sorry. I love you-" he chanted, crying uncontrollably on my shoulder, while holding me tight. Months of pent-up emotion pouring from him, spilling on me.  
  
"I love you too, Erik." I smiled happily upon hearing exactly what I needed, but my own eyes were tearing again, at his pain. He finally released me, taking a step back from me.  
  
"No!" I stared at him, confused. "You- I'm telling you the truth - I love you, but I don't deserve you. You don't deserve me… And what I've said to you, Charles…"  
  
"I understand it must have been hard for you to confess your feelings to me-"  
  
"No, don't defend me, Charles. There's no excuse for what I've said and done." His hands were twitching. I'd never seen him so anxious.  
  
He finally laughed bitterly.  
  
"Look at me, you've made a grown man cry." I laughed with him too, but I didn't want him to cry. Especially because of me.  
  
"You should stay away from me."  
  
"What?!" I shrieked. He couldn't do this to me again. "You just told me you love me, why, I don't understand anything, Erik. I can't do this again. I was so- it was Hell without you, I can't, I-" I was babbling, almost hyperventilating again, until he put his arms around me.  
  
"I'm sorry. Just because I love you, I can't let you stay with me."  
  
"Why?" I cried into his chest, afraid he was going to make me leave again and still so confused. Honestly I didn't get anything from what he was telling me.  
  
"Because. Look at me." He backed away, pointing to himself with a bitter expression. I only saw the man that I love more than anything in this world. "I'm a beast. You know me… how I am. I'm not the warm and fuzzy type…"  
  
I smiled sadly again, amused at another joke that was going through my head.  
  
"Does that make me your Beauty?" I chuckled trying to make him loosen up a bit. Why was he so nervous? He just admitted he loved me, the scariest part was over.  
  
"Yes, you are. But you're also that rose he keeps imprisoned in the glass, that keeps fading away…" Even he knew that tale as old as time. I finally got it. He thought he wasn't worthy for me, that's why he pushed me away. Doesn't he realize that he just made me love him twice as much as I did before? And I didn't even think it was possible.  
  
"I won't fade away if I'm with you, Erik. How could you even say that? I've never been happier with anyone else in my life. And apparently you don't know it, but you've been quite the warm and fuzzy type with me. You've showed me… you showed me you cared, you showed me you loved me, even when you were trying to hide it. I don't need anything else…"  
  
"Yes, you will. To be with me is to hurt." He looked down again.  
  
"To be without you would hurt more. And I know because it did hurt more. You won’t scare me off this time. I’m not afraid of you."  
  
"You were right to cut me off in the beginning-"  
  
"I didn't know you back then. We'd been fucking for few weeks, and you made that shocking and weird proposal to be your boyfriend, and-"  
  
"But you were right. I am how I am… and you are… you are such joy, Charles. You're so funny and beautiful and interesting… and you were such a pain in the ass at work, and for a perfectionist like me it was so maddening but..." He chuckled.  
  
I blushed, looking down at my feet, when I felt his fingers on my chin, gently forcing me to look back at his sincere eyes. "I love you because of your quirks, Charles, not in spite of them. That's what I'm trying to say. Every day you walked into my office, I was falling more and more in love, and it was killing me... that I couldn't tell you how much I loved you and wanted to be with you." And with that he had me completely.  
  
"You're the most beautiful, incredible, fantastic person I’ve ever known and I'm completely in love with you… but I can't give you what you need. You want excitement and spontaneity and I want you to have that, even if it would be with someone else. Then I'd be happy, knowing that you're happy." His gaze was searing me all the way to my soul.  
  
"Erik, what you've said is completely… mind-blowing but… how can you not get it? I've had those things with you. You are a never ending surprise and excitement to me. And I love that. But I also need honesty. Truth. Reliability. This is what you need to work on, and I'm yours. I'll be all yours. Because I can't live in fear you're going to walk out the door, because of some things that are going through your head. You need to share with me. Talk to me and we'll have something beautiful together."  
  
"What if it ends in disaster?" His expression was full of fear.  
  
"And what if it's something beautiful and never ends?"  
  
His arms went around me again, tightening, like he would never let me go. Smiling, I clung to him even harder, relishing the feel of his strong hands on my back and his arms holding me so close to him.  
  
"I had a plan. A plan for you to be happy. Away from me. I had it all planned out." He was still hurting.  
  
"Next time you have a plan better discuss it with me, instead of coming up with these diabolical schemes, like some super-villain from Marvel." We laughed together and he started releasing me slowly.  
  
"Do I have your permission now?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"To ask you to be with me again."  
  
I chuckled, remembering the first time he did. "So what are you proposing now? Something like a business deal, a partnership? Fifty-fifty split?" I said teasingly.  
  
He shook his head. "No. Not fifty-fifty. You don't get just half of me. You get all of me. A hundred percent."  
  
I sniffed, grinning happily. "We have a deal."  
  
Some of you are going to say that I should have punished Erik more. But you saw him - he'll do a better job of that than I ever could.

Others may even say that I should have made him work for it more. But we all know that he would have.  
  
I bit my lip and tears crept into my eyes for the hundredth time this evening. He looked worried, and started brushing them with shaky fingers.  
  
"Please don't cry. I don't… I don't want to make you cry ever again." He sounded so helpless.  
  
"Don't worry, those are happy tears." I managed to give him a little smile through tears.  
  
"There's that smile that makes my chest as tight as my pants."  
  
I laughed out loud now. "You are really poetic. These kind of things you say made me fall in love with you." He smiled back at me and I couldn't stop myself from grinning widely at him in happiness.  
  
"Soo… you kinda like me, huh?" I teased, running my fingers on his chest and he chuckled.  
  
"Worse."  
  
"What's worse than that?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
His lips touched my forehead, my cheeks. He held my face in his hands, and I framed his with mine. Then he kissed me.  
  
Our lips moved in sync—tender and slow. He'd kissed me like he was worshiping me before, but this kiss was unlike the others. This kiss was making promises to me, promising me forever. And all the rest, every injury, every harsh word, melts away like snow in the sunlight. They just don't matter.  
  
Because we are together. We'll find our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our [Beauty and the Beast](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/112968276407/chapter-17) finally got together :))


	18. Chapter 18

The ride to Erik's apartment was an exercise in stunt driving. I was desperately kissing him, tonguing his ear, kissing on his neck, while he was trying not to get us killed, with one hand on the steering wheel, and the other pulling me by the waist, making me want to jump right in his lap.  
  
"Erik?" A broken whimper left my mouth which sounded like his name.  
  
I've been meaning to ask something even though I was going crazy with need to kiss him. But something has been bugging me, ever since I left him. I saw that he hasn't been doing good on his own but I still wondered…  
  
"Have you been with anyone else since I left?" I finally managed to ask between ragged breaths.  
  
As I expected he pulled away from me with a wounded expression on his face.  
  
"You said… you said you know how much I love you, how could you even think that then?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just needed to make sure." I stroked his cheek and smiled, trying to fix my mistake of making him question his ways of showing me his love.  
  
But he still looked troubled.  
  
"Good. And I'm going to try to forget… you know." I didn't know actually. What was he talking about?  
  
"Not really?" I asked, confused.  
  
He sighed, trying to say something with a lot of effort.  
  
"I'll try to forget about… you and… Sebastian." He finally got it out. Oh my poor baby.  
  
"Nothing happened between me and Sebastian." Now I was hurt.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing happened between us. He came to pick me for dinner, but he ended up taking me home that night. I was so gross - the moment I got into his car I started crying like a baby and he took me home and left… Even if he didn't I would never… we were still together Erik, I'd never-"  
  
He hit the brakes suddenly, and I shrieked.  
  
"Fucking dirty motherf-" He was cursing and I was panting, staring at him with huge eyes. "Holy shit, Erik. What happened? Was it a dog?" I looked around.  
  
"Charles…"  
  
"Yes, baby?" I asked worriedly as I stared into his wild eyes.  
  
"Would you still love me… if you knew I've killed people?"  
  
"Yes," I said without even thinking. Is it bad? Probably. But it's the simple truth. "Have you?"  
  
"No, but I'm about to."  
  
The car started moving again.  
  
"Oh god, Erik. Slow down. You're going to get a ticket," I said as he crossed a red light. "Baby, please, stop the car." I reached to touch his hand, trying to soothe him, but he didn't stop, he just kept driving fast. "Baby, stop the car and let me drive. You’re upset." I squeezed his arm and begged him until he finally slowed down, pulling away from the road, and stopped the car.  
  
I gasped, relieved, and then I felt my throat and heart tighten because he dropped his head onto the wheel and started sobbing.  
  
"Oh, baby!" I gasped, feeling my own tears run down my cheeks as I pulled him by his blazer towards me. Did I totally break him? Why was he crying more than me tonight?  
  
"I'm so sorry, Charles… I was just so stupid… all I've said to you…" His arms came around my waist and he awkwardly laid his head on my lap.  
  
"Erik, did Sebastian tell you something happened?" I asked, smoothing his hair softly, but I already knew the answer. And then I remembered the day he had tackled Sebastian on the floor. Has he fought for me? And why was I feeling so happy about that fact?  
  
"It's been eating me alive, Charles… just the thought of him, and you…" He cried soundly once he said this out loud, and I understood his pain. The thought of Erik with someone else has been killing me too for the past month.  
  
"I'm sorry-" He straightened himself and kissed my forehead.  
  
"It's okay, darling. It's in the past. Nothing happened. Just don't let him ruin our night again." I brushed his tears and smiled lightly. "That Sebastian guy is kinda an asshole, can't you fire him?" I pouted and he chuckled.  
  
"I can't. He's a major shareholder. But I can always kill him." He smiled softly, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't joking at all.  
  
"Um, this may sound stupid, but can I ask what a shareholder is? Like how does that work, in simple English if you please." He laughed, shaking his head once again at my ridiculousness, and his eyes were telling me _'This is why I love you'_.  
  
"A shareholder, in simple English, is someone who has in his possession part of the company. Meaning, he owns part of that company, and so is entitled to that company's capital. That's why it would be hard for me to fire him. But I can do whatever else you want me to. Just name it," he assured me, his eyes vulnerable and still filled with tears. "You are the love of my life and if you asked me to build you a Manhattan version of the Taj Mahal, I would start right now."  
  
How lucky am I to have a man who would do anything for me?

  
***

  
Erik actually let me drive his car. The conversation went like this:

"Oh my god, can I really drive this beast?" I squealed excitedly. I had only driven my dad's old car back home, which was obviously right hand drive.

"Of course. Do you have a driving license?"  
  
"No…" I said, embarrassed.  
  
"Okay, just drive slowly."  
  
Risking his life was one of the things he's up for, just to make me happy.  
  
Hand in hand we passed Peter, who looked just as happy as we were. He grinned at us, daring to be a little bolder with his boss, because I was by his side. "Good evening, gentlemen."  
  
We kissed softly and tenderly in the elevator. And I never stopped asking, like a little kid, "So what else do you love about me?" Enjoying every single detail Erik noticed and loved about me.  
  
"I love your tiny little eyebrows," he said admiringly, tracing his fingers over my eyebrows.

"I'm not all eyebrows, Erik," I teased him.  
  
"No, you're all heart." He placed his hand gently on my chest and I was melting inside. "What else?" I asked enthusiastically, grinning at him.  
  
"I love your high-pitched laughter."  
  
"I don't have high-pitched laughter," I exclaimed, laughing, and he shook his head. "You have, and it's adorable. I love it."

  
***

  
"I didn't have time to clean around here…" he excused himself, once we entered his apartment.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll do it tomorrow." I loved cleaning Erik's place; it may sound weird but I really do. I'd never lived with a boyfriend before, and with Erik it felt like we did, and cleaning around was something I enjoyed because it really helped my imagination that it was my place too. His poor housekeeper lost her job too. "Let's just go to bed now." I couldn't wait to get naked with Erik even though I was so tired; jetlagged from the flight and the whole overwhelming evening.  
  
Tired but fully energized when I jumped on his bed grinning, until I turned around and I saw Erik's serious expression. He came slowly towards me and sat on the bed. Well, I guess sex really is off the table tonight.  
  
"What is it, Erik?"  
  
"I meant what I said, Charles. This is your last chance to leave, I won't be able to let you go anymore if you stay…" I smiled at his statement, happy to know he doesn't plan on being stupid anymore. "I just don't know-"  
  
I gasped, seething at his insecurity, how could he not see what he means to me? I went closer to him and put my arms around his neck. "I love you, Erik. I'm not going anywhere." He still looked confused.  
  
"So… you love me, even despite my craziness?" I heard him mumble, very softly; it was like we were two little kids from middle school.  
  
"I love you! You drive me nuts sometimes, like right now, or for being such a control freak and that enormous ego of yours which I can only compare to the size of your cock, and your weird ways of showing me you want me, but… as you said it yourself 'I love you because of your quirks, not in spite of them'. So what that we are both a little crazy, I can't think of a better combination."

"Yeah, but you're so young and I'm-"  
  
"You're not old, Erik."  
  
"I didn't say I was old."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you just say I was old?" He asked in his usual authoritative voice. It's so hot.  
  
"I may have, are you going to spank me?" I smiled wickedly at him and ran my tongue over my lower lip.  
  
"Yes, I will." He was just getting into it, pulling me to him until… "But you are right. I'm too old for you."  
  
"Aghh, Erik!" I felt like tearing at my hair. I dropped my head on the bed, cursing into the mattress. This was going to be hard, but I'm ready to go to all the lengths I have to, just so I can be with him.  
  
"Look, Charles. I only want what's best for you, you know that. And right now, you could have had someone asking you to be his boyfriend in a movie like way, like those you love so much-"  
  
"But I don't need that when I'm with you-"  
  
"Yes, exactly, you're giving these things up, because of me. And you are a person who loves using endearments, right?" I looked down, flushing guiltily.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"I want to… You need someone who's going to call you loving endearments too. And I want to be that person, I'm just not very sure how I'd do it, I… you'll have to teach me…" he mumbled clumsily. Oh god, he wasn't giving up on me again, he just wanted to be better for me.  
  
"Erik, you don't have to, I love you just the way you are," I assured him again, because he really didn't have to change for me to like him more, I already love him just as he is.  
  
"I really want to, it's- I feel it right here in my chest to say something loving to you, that could make you melt, like a normal person, I just don't know how… I want to make you feel all giggly and gushy. And after hot and horny, that’s the next best thing."  
  
"Oh my, you just did. You are really good, boss," I said seductively, and I really shouldn't be getting this turned on by him being so sweet to me. Erik's words really touched a chord in my heart.  
  
"I'm serious, Charles." He tried to stop me, because I was grinding on his lap already. "Listen, I really am much older than you, and I can't be your usual high school sweetheart, or whatever you expect me to be, and you know how I am, but… when I'm around you, you are so energized and I can't help but feel energized too. You're so tiring, but the good kind." For the first time I was the good kind of tiring, and not just tiring like for all the others before him... I was going to cry any moment now.  
  
"You're so happy, cheerful, upbeat, smart and funny. You make me feel… like I'm better… So I want to do something for you too. I won't let you settle for just something. I want you to be my 'sweetie', 'honey', 'darling' or whatever pleases you- it pleases me too. I want to be your roller coaster and your merry-go-round, your adventurer and your protector, your impressionist and your periodic table." Oh boy, this man was going to be the death of me. As cheesy as it may sound - he's all I've ever dreamed about. I blinked so many times I could hardly focus. And then the tears spilled from my eyes.

"Are you… are you crying?" he asked, terrified. "Shit, fuck, what did I do now?" He panicked more, brushing my tears. "Please don’t cry! What did I say?!"  
  
I finally smiled, with more tears rolling down my cheeks. "I cry because you are perfect and I love you so much." I kissed him, bringing him out of his misery.  
  
Even if we weren't going to make love tonight, this was just perfect.

"Okay, come here." I crawled up to his pillows. "What do you feel like calling me?" He half lay beside me and I placed my head on his chest. His arms went around me and I was in the perfect position. The loving embrace of Erik Lehnsherr, there's no other place like home…

"I don't know. What did the others call you?"

"Don't think about them. Just what you're comfortable with."  
  
"Give me some examples, I've never used any, how am I supposed to know?"  
  
"Okay. How about 'duckie'? Because you made me eat duck on our first date, how romantic would that be?" I smiled excitedly, loving this. Now is my time, I love cheesy stuff.  
  
"You want me to call you 'duck'? No fucking way, I'm not calling you my duck." I frowned at him.  
  
"But… if you don't like that, then you'll hate the others. They'll sound ridiculous to you…"

"Sorry. Just give me some more examples, I need more choices, let's not jump on the first one."  
  
"Okay. How about sweet pea, peaches, pumpkin, muffin, cupcake, sugar, sweetie-pie, cutie-pie, honey-pie, pookie-pie… hunny bunny, mousy, kitten… my sunshine, my star, my flower, my petal… sweet cheeks, angel eyes, baby face…" I continued babbling, but I sensed he may fall asleep before I finished so I looked up to see his face which was more or less shocked.  
  
"Wow," he mumbled slowly.  
  
"You… don't like them?" I asked, wary.

"I do, it's just… that's a lot to process, I don't know how I'm going to choose."  
  
"Whatever you choose, I like them all. But I feel like calling you 'baby'. You're really one big baby, that's why." I grinned at him, kissing his neck softly.  
  
"Oh thank god," he gasped in relief.  
  
"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Because I- I don't see myself as hunny bunny or cupcake, no offense to your cute nicknames."  
  
I lay back on his chest, feeling a little embarrassed, but he ran his fingers through my hair and I relaxed.  
  
"I want it to be the perfect one, I'll tell you when I figure it out, okay my little muffin?" He choked on saying the last word, managing not to burst in laughter.  
  
"You bastard, you are making fun of me." I pinched his arm as hard as I could.  
  
"Don't be like that, hunny bunny, I love you. Stop squirming and kiss me."  
  
I didn't need to be told twice. I kissed him. Our lips met, open and soft. It was tender, then he gently pulled my bottom lip between his lips and I gasped. His mouth opened and he deepened the kiss. It was so wet and wonderful. Oh how I missed all of this - the warmth of his body against mine, his lips, his taste, his smell.  
  
Suddenly our soft and sweet kisses turned into mass of tongues, lips, mouths and moans. He slid his arm around my waist, going for my ass, and his other kept on my neck.  
  
My hands gripped his hair, until he moaned with me as our mouths clashed; bruising, nibbling and biting at each other's lips. God, this was what I wanted! This passion, this intensity, this need!

"Did you actually think I wouldn't be making love to you on the day I confessed my true feelings?" he whispered in my ear with hoarse voice, making me bite my lower lip in response.  
  
"What was I thinking…" I chuckled, panting, and his happy grin made my chest overflow with joy.  
  
We undressed each other, piece by piece. I gripped his cock hard, pulling, rubbing, squeezing, while he kissed me breathless.  
  
"Erik…"  
  
"Sweet cheeks, if you don't stop moaning so loudly, I will come before I get inside you."  
  
I didn't care if he was mocking me with those names, I just loved the way they sounded from his mouth, addressing me, even if they were kind of ridiculous.  
  
The way he was kissing me and grinding his hard body against me was maddening, I couldn't take it anymore so I reached for the lube myself. Once I got it I settled on top of him, straddling him and handed it to him.  
  
His breathing had sped up too, especially when he grasped my hips, moving me so my ass was sliding against his cock. He hissed and scoured my skin with his lips and teeth - sucking and nibbling.

He lubed his fingers, and quickly found my ass. His other hand moved to my face, holding it still, and he kissed me roughly, fucking my mouth with his tongue, mimicking the way his fingers worked me, making me moan.  
  
"Erik…" I moaned, I was burning up, needing more. I can’t remember ever being this desperate for him.

"I know, baby… just a second and I'm going to give you everything you want."  
  
He dragged the tip of his cock up and down over my ass, teasing me. "Erik, please…" And then he finally pushed into me slowly. We were joined deeply; Erik's head rolled back, hitting the bed frame. I started moving on his cock, riding it shamelessly and moaning like a wanton slut, shouting nonsensical words, clasping my fingernails up and down on his naked chest below me, but it wasn't for long.  
  
He flipped me back on the bed, moving on top of me.  
  
"I'm not going to hold on much longer with the way you move..." he gasped against my lips.  
  
"I’m not going to last long too, I've missed you. Just fuck me, Erik, please."  
  
He started moving, dragging his cock out from me then thrusting back in, groaning louder and louder each time, and I was a whimpering mess [below](http://33.media.tumblr.com/1f6bbaccc93c73a96979e7e2a320e3a0/tumblr_nfri8j7JSx1rjjxbmo3_250.gif) him too.

"Mmmmm… feels fucking… incredible…deeper!" He immediately did as I asked.

He lowered his head to me, and my tongue ran across his [lips](http://38.media.tumblr.com/4445a233dc70ee3f1c7edb63c4a91493/tumblr_nfri8j7JSx1rjjxbmo4_250.gif), until he plunged his in my mouth, tangling it with my own.

"I love you, Charles" he spoke into my mouth.

"I love you too."

My hips rose to meet his and he thrust into me again and again.

The sheets were fantastically rumpled, fevered 'I love you's’ and 'I missed you's’ and 'Don’t ever leave me's’ were whispered between desperate touches and gratified moans.

"Oh… my… god… baby!" I enunciated each word between my moans.

Our hips [moved](https://31.media.tumblr.com/bdee18204f8c315e34184fafd668d32a/tumblr_nhysitNo5d1rjjxbmo4_r1_400.gif) together, gaining speed and force. Our moans and whispered words mingled in our mouths.  
  
This was more than magnificent fucking.  
  
More than the physical expression of love.  
  
It's spiritual.  
  
I don't know if there's a heaven, but if there is it has to feel exactly like this. Perfect harmony with another soul, surrounded by warmth and acceptance and rapture without end.

He pushed in deep one last time and burst inside me, with a loud groan, his come filling me. I throbbed around him, my nails scratching into his back and I screamed his name as I came with him, seeing light and stars and the sun at night.

I was on the edge of consciousness, falling back and forth between the darkness and the light.  
  
Neither of us moved for a few minutes. I'm not really sure if either of us could.

"Holy shit!!" I could barely draw a breath. "I should have said yes, months ago when you asked me to be your boyfriend, because _that_ was amazing."  
  
"You said it. I think I had a stroke."  
  
We laughed together, both of us breathing hard and slick with the best kind of sweat. He rolled beside me extending his arms to welcome me on his chest again. I closed my eyes, breathing him in.  
  
This is it. I'm [home](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/113171515017/chapter-18) again. Nothing has ever felt so perfect.  
  
He tapped my shoulder gently.  
  
"Are you going to fall asleep on me?" he whispered, kissing my head affectionately.  
  
"No. I'm just afraid if I open my eyes, I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream."  
  
"If I'm involved there's a decent chance it's a nightmare. You might want to wake up," he said, chuckling lightly.  
  
I shook my head on his chest and whispered softly,  
  
"The only nightmares you're in are the ones when I wake up and you're still gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo did you like Charles' cheesy endearments? xD Which one would you like Erik to call him? And I'll be grateful if you suggest your own idea of a nickname, Erik is looking for the perfect one :))  
> HUGE thanks for another lovely [art](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/image/112988372441) by the sweet [SsSimple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some POVs switching in this chapter, hope you enjoy it :))

_**Erik** _

  
I'm awakened by Charles' giggles. The most wonderful way to wake up. Or when he kisses me good morning. Then it's freaking amazing. Or when he's snuggling into my chest. It's heavenly. Or when-  
  
Wait a minute.  
  
I'm not fully awake. Why is Charles giggling? And I'm amazed every time - no matter how tired or late he had went to bed, he still manages to be this energetic in the mornings. Well, he's pretty young and… let's not go there again.  
  
Let's get back to the fact that I'm not the one who is making Charles giggle. My eyes began to open slowly, feeling more awake, when jealousy took over me. Remember what you've read on the internet, Erik. Don't let him know that you feel like peeling the skin off of people who so much as dare to speak to him. Breathe.  
  
He was talking on the phone, looking happier than ever, his little frame was in a sitting position, shifting excitedly on the bed like a little kid. He was wearing my shirt which was too big for him and looked baggy on him, revealing his naked shoulder. Okay, that's it! I'm taking his phone away! Damn it, Erik. Control yourself. For Charles. Don't scare him off.  
  
But someone else is making him happy, I can't take it-  
  
"Everything is perfect. I'm so happy, Mom." Oh thank the heavens!  
  
"Yes, he's right here, but he's sleeping. I'll wake him up." My lids were half open when he started shaking me gently. "Erik, wake up. My mom wants to talk to you."  
  
My eyes shot wide open now.  
  
"No!" I whispered sternly, hoping the woman couldn't hear me.  
  
"Don't be a baby, Erik. Just talk to her." He handed me the phone once again. I shook my head, whispering, "Hell no!"  
  
"But she wants to talk to you. I told her that what we had was just a little misunderstanding. She knows how much I love you, she won't be mean to you, don't be afraid."  
  
"No, Charles!" I said roughly. "I can't talk to your mother. The only mother I've talked to was my own mother. I don't know what to say…"  
  
"But, Erik-" he whined.  
  
"I'm fucking naked, Charles," I hissed. "I can't talk to your mother butt-ass naked."  
  
He rolled his eyes in the most adorable way. "It's a phone, not fucking Skype, babe." He pushed the phone at me once again.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" He smiled brightly, his eyes dancing with joy. Oh how I'd do everything for this boy.  
  
I took the phone from his hands, sitting a little straighter, pulling the sheets over me like she really could see me. Charles was ecstatic. He kissed my lips quickly and I inhaled deeply, preparing for the talk. It's ridiculous, I'd been in meetings with much more powerful people, I had no problem talking to them, but now I was fucking terrified. It's Charles' mother! The woman who I should be grateful to for his existence.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Xavier," I said awkwardly with Charles kissing on my shoulder, making me even more nervous.  
  
_"Good morning, Mr. Lehnsherr. I hope I'm pronouncing that correctly."_  
  
"Please, Erik is just fine."  
  
_"Alright, Erik. I'm hearing you are in a relationship with my little boy. Is that right?"_ She sounded more professional than half the people I've worked with and really really protective. Good, that's how it should be. I'm feeling just the way she is. I have the need to protect Charles. It's because we both love him so much.  
  
"Y-yes. I am, I mean we are."  
  
_"I'm also hearing that you are… quite older than him. Is that also true?"_  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
_"Okay. Charles made me promise that I won't be mouthing off at you about what you did to him, so I won't. But just because you are older, and you think you can deceive my naïve little boy, doesn't mean I'll keep myself from killing you if there is next time."_  
  
"There won't be a next time," I assured her. It's the truth. I'll do anything I could not to hurt him and if I do him wrong, I'll kill myself.  
  
_"I'm glad to hear that. I have a few more questions for you, just to ease the mind of a concerned mother."  
_  
"Of course, ma'am." Charles was getting impatient beside me and started kissing on my neck more purposely.  
  
_"Have you ever been arrested or convicted of a crime?"_ I was sensing those question come from previous experience with Charles' boyfriends.  
  
"No." But it could happen very soon, once I find out who those men were…  
  
_"Are you gainfully employed?"_

"Yes." I can't believe Charles hasn't told her. Wasn't he proud of my achievements?

 _"Do you live in a structure that does not have wheels attached to it?"_ It felt like I was being interviewed by the scariest life-insurance company ever.  
  
"Yes." Charles’ hands were already all over me, going surely down under the sheets. That little minx didn't have any mercy on me. I mouthed at him a serious 'stop'. He only [smiled](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/113425685537/chapter-19) devilishly at me.  
  
_"Have you fathered any children that you are aware of?"_ Jesus fucking Christ. What kind of men was Charles dating? My chest tightened at imagining him with someone else before me… I felt sick. I'm going to hunt down every fucking idiot he's been with and kick their balls up into their eye sockets, then-  
  
Oh shit, my long silence must have worried her.  
  
"No."  
  
His mother continued questioning me, and Charles continued torturing me.  
  
"Listen, Mrs. Xavier, I'm sure I'll fail at some of your questions. I'm not delusional, I know I'm not perfect, and your son really deserves perfect, but… I love him, unconditionally. I care about him. And I'll do anything that's within my power not to hurt him. He is just… amazing. I've never been happier and I hope I make him just as happy as he makes me. He's warm, caring and thoughtful, you did a great job raising such a wonderful person. He loves deep, and he has never let me down. You taught him well, and I hope he'll stay with me so he can teach me too. Because he already makes me a better man. So I feel like I should thank you." Charles stopped all he was doing and looked at me admiringly, his pretty blue eyes filling with tears again.  
  
I'd never seen anyone looking beautiful when they cry. But Charles was.  
  
His usual features were of a beautiful little waif - he's 23 but he hardly looks a day over eighteen. So petite and fragile…  
  
And when he was crying, his eyes and all his being looked like a [glass flower](https://img1.etsystatic.com/059/0/6480229/il_340x270.715390525_c9nh.jpg). That kind you want to hold in your palm and marvel at the intricacy of each flowing line.  
  
_"I'm very glad to hear all that, Erik. I hope I will meet you soon, since you are so important to my Charles."  
_  
"Whenever Charles wants. The flights won't be a problem for him anymore, so whenever you need to see only him too, he'll be there."  
  
I gently brushed Charles’ tears with my thumb, and he gasped.  
  
I finally got off the phone and kissed Charles’ red lips, which were all willing and wanting, desperately sucking my face.  
  
"You made my mother a very happy woman, and me." Charles was panting and kissing me breathless while he was saying that, wiggling his butt on my erection. "So now I'm going to suck your cock so hard you'll black out," he gasped enthusiastically and went down- Holy shit!  
  
He ran his wet tongue up and down on my cock, swirling around the head, and I couldn't look away from his beautiful face. I could come just from this sight.  
  
Charles gives amazing head, the best actually. He's really skilful - a real natural. But in the past months we'd been together, getting more and more intimate with each other, his talents had reached epic proportions. He's a maestro and I'm his well-endowed instrument. He actually enjoys deep throating - and swallowing. I'm the luckiest man in the world.  
  
"Oh god, I love your cock, Erik," Charles moaned, he was extra enthusiastic today. Apparently me bonding with his mother got him really worked up.  
  
"My cock loves your mouth." I grinned down at him, running my fingers in his hair.  
  
He chuckled and the vibrations that sent to my cock made my legs tremble.  
  
His perfect wet red lips suctioned from base to tip - tauntingly - not really taking me fully inside his mouth and I was losing my mind.  
  
Until he finally opened up and slid my dick into the hot wetness of his mouth.  
  
"Fuck," I cursed, tightening my grip on his hair. He fucking loved it too. Yeah, we may have been uncomfortable talking about our feelings, but we damn sure discussed explicitly what we loved in sex.  
  
He swallowed me slowly, inch by inch. My head lolled back and I groaned at how maddening and eye-crossingly fantastic that was.  
  
He started sucking me hard, his head gliding up, so just the tip remained between his beautiful, ruby red lips.  
  
He swirled with his tongue again - this time with more pressure, less teasing. Then he bobbed up and down quickly - all tongue, decadent sloppy wetness, and rough brushes of teeth. His cheeks hollowed out and his hand massaged my balls, giving them a gentle, erotic tug.  
  
I moaned and cursed and chanted his name.  
  
"Fuck, Charles. You take it so good… Agh you were made for this, love…"  
  
I gripped his hair harder and harder, guiding him up and down on my dick with just enough force to make him hum in appreciation.  
  
"Yeah, oh yes, just like that, Charles... So fucking good," I gasped and groaned.  
  
Charles’ lips tightened and his head moved faster.  
  
"Jesus fucking-, Charles, I'm gonna come."  
  
My hand clenched and I held him in place, fucking into his mouth, and every muscle in my body contracted in screaming pleasure. My teeth ground and my hips thrust, and with moans of his own, Charles swallowed enthusiastically until I had nothing left.  
  
My breathing was so fucking harsh and he gifted me with one last flick of his exquisite tongue. That's it, I'm dead.  
  
Then he came up smiling widely, pleased almost as much as I was, and climbed onto my lap. I was boneless - totally spent. To add to all the amazing ways Charles had woken me - this good morning blow job is in top three.  
  
I wanted to return the favor but I simply couldn't move.  
  
He was laying, his body fully on mine, still grinning. I put my arms around him and he started kissing his way from my chest to my ear.  
  
"I'm going to take a bath, baby," he purred. "Please, join me." Oh he will be the death of me for sure.  
  
"Cupcake… I've got news for you…" I managed to say between my frantic breaths. "Your boyfriend is not as young as you think… and I'm pretty sure you've sucked all the life I had left through my cock."  
  
He giggled happily, and his eyes were shining as he laughed. What a magical sound. I have definitely died and gone to Heaven.  
  
He was smiling again, because of me. And I feel like a master of the universe.

  
***

  
_**Charles**_

  
"Charles! Come on, we're going to miss our reservation." We were getting ready to go to dinner, or I was getting ready - Erik had been in the living room waiting for me for half an hour. I couldn't decide what to wear.  
  
"Just wait for me in the car, Erik. I'll be right out," I shouted from his closet, where I started keeping some of my clothes too.  
  
I was finally ready and I went down to Erik with a broad grin, waiting for him to compliment me on my appearance…  
  
"Jesus, Charles. You're going to be cold. Take that." He took off his coat, trying to replace it with my not so thick and warm one, and my face fell.  
  
"You could have said 'You're beautiful, I'm a very lucky man'." I frowned at him.  
  
He took my hand and kissed my knuckles softly.  
  
"You look stunning as always. And I'm the luckiest man in the world." I tried not to grin at him, so I gave him a little smile, blushing.  
  
"Well, that's a little better."

  
***

  
"I'm going back to work tomorrow," Erik stated sadly, because we had spent the last week in bed together.  
  
"Okay, we'll go whenever you need, baby." He looked puzzled at me.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You are coming back… with me?" He looked a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes. Why?" I smiled brightly at him, brushing his arm.  
  
"Nothing I just…"  
  
"You don't want me there?"  
  
"No! Of course I want you. I want you to be with me all the time it's just…"  
  
"Then what, Erik? Remember, honesty!" I was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"It's just… Aghh, why do you do this to me, Charles?" His struggle was real, I just didn't know what it was all about.  
  
"What am I doing to you?" I shrieked, offended.  
  
"I can't… I- help me."  
  
"With what, goddamn it?!"  
  
"How do I tell you that you're awful at being my secretary and you make my work ten times harder, and you also distract me so much, how do I delicately say it, without hurting your feelings, and without you leaving me?" He shot the words out quickly, his forehead furrowing in concern and fear.  
  
"Oh baby… I'm… sorry. I thought I was getting better."  
  
"You really weren't. But I love you, please don't leave me." He's so silly. I love him.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you, but… I'll really miss hanging around with you all day."  
  
"Charles, do you really think I needed to spend so much time in the office? I usually go there for meetings, and for 3-4 hours, then I go home. I was just looking for ways to spend more time with you…"  
  
"Aww, come here you care bear." I put my arms around his neck, and his went on my back, pulling me in for a hug and I kissed him chastely on the lips. "But now I have to find a new job. Don't you have something else I could do?"  
  
"I just had a déjà vu from the first time you begged me to employ you." He chuckled at the good memory. Ah how romantic it had all started. We're so lucky.  
  
"Good times, but I'm serious, babe."  
  
"Really? I thought…" Is he going to finish any of his thoughts tonight?  
  
"What?"  
  
"That… you know. I make lots of… money, I love taking care of you. Why would you need a job?"  
  
"Then what would I do?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Stay at my apartment?" he suggested, completely serious.  
  
"Oh my god, are you serious? You want me to stay in bed and wait for you to come back home?" I wasn't offended, just a little surprised. He looked down, like he felt he was asking too much from me.  
  
"You can wait in the living room too if you like?" This time I had to laugh. Isn't he just adorable? The fact that he's serious makes him even ten times cuter. And while I loved the idea of staying at his place and waiting for him, I couldn't do it.  
  
"Baby, that's really sweet, but I don't want to feel useless, like a leech. Or like you're my sugar daddy."  
  
"Then you can come back to work if you want."  
  
"No, I don't want to mess up your work again. I'll just find something, I always do."  
  
"I don't doubt that for a second, but you told me once you wanted to be a fashion journalist. I could talk with some people if you still want that?"  
  
"Really?!?" My eyes went wide.  
  
"Yes, there's this awards party next week, there will be lots of people from the fashion industry and magazines, I will introduce you."  
  
"Oh, Erik that would be fantastic. I love you so much."  
  
"Anything for you, love."

  
***

  
"I have to go to my apartment, pick up some more clothes," I said once we were in the car.  
  
"Okay. Why don't we go to your place tonight?" Well, that's weird. Since we got together we barely went there, he hated my apartment and I hated bringing him there, obviously because he's rich and he's used to different things.  
  
But it didn't matter to me where we would be, as long as we were together.  
  
"Okay, baby." He brushed his hand on my thigh, he always did that when we were in the car, but it wasn't something sexual, he just wanted to feel that I was… there. I don't know how to explain it but I love it too.  
  
"Thank you for being so great with my mother today, Erik."  
  
"I think you showed me already how grateful you are." He said, smirking, and I blushed remembering how I went fully slut mode on him this morning. "But I'm still bewildered that you have a mother, I've always thought you fell from the sky. Like an alien, or a meteor." He chuckled and I burst out laughing. I don't even know if it was sweet or something profound, but it was adorable and no one else in this world would say something like that.  
  
"Or an angel," I added, grinning.  
  
"Yes, an angel." He smiled softly, and I saw his profile - he was over-thinking this simple word, like he really was seeing me as his angel, a deliverer.

  
***

  
Once we entered my apartment, Erik started acting strangely. Again. He walked around, taking close looks at every single detail, frowning, like some inspector who was ready to close down my place.  
  
"I haven't been around here for a long time, but you can sit here and we- Erik?" He disappeared from my sight, going to another room, continuing to inspect everything silently on his own.  
  
"This apartment is awful," he finally stated coyly, after a long observation.  
  
"I know, but I can't afford anything better. I've searched for something else, but-"  
  
"What were you looking for?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Perfect and cheap," I exclaimed, chuckling.  
  
"I hate this, I hate your apartment," he said sternly.  
  
"Wha- I know, Erik," I said, looking down embarrassed. "We shouldn't have come here, I don't want you to be uncomfortable, let's just go to yours."  
  
"We will… but you need to sell this thing, you can't live here anymore." Why was he in a business mode again?  
  
"I know, but I can't be picky and- oh god Erik! You can't offer me money for a new apartment, I can't accept them!" I whined at his sweet gesture. That's what he was trying to do. That's what this circus was all about.  
  
"No, no… I- fuck!" He cursed, his hands going to his hair.  
  
"What is it, baby?" I went to him and tried to soothe him, gently putting my arms around his neck, searching for his eyes under his bowed head. He exhaled a long breath in frustration.  
  
"I was trying… I don't want you to live here anymore… because… I want your clothes in my closet…"  
  
"What?!" I shrieked more confused than ever. Why did he want my clothes in his apartment?! Oh my-  
  
"I don't want you to leave my apartment anymore…" Holy Fuck. I was too overwhelmed to say anything and he started panicking even more.  
  
"Erik, are you asking me to move in with you?" My voice was soft and tender, still not believing all that's happening to me.  
  
"Yes, god damn it, I've ruined it again… I just want you to live with me," he said nervously.  
  
"Erik, you haven't ruined it. It was adorable." I put my arms around him, squeezing his body to mine, but he still hasn't relaxed. Maybe because I haven't answered him yet. But there's no need to worry about my answer-  
  
"I know… we've been together for a while and I don't know what's the protocol for those things, like how much time are we supposed to date and then start living together, but I can't spend another night without you in my bed…" My poor baby was so cute squirming for my answer, and I know I should stop him and tell him that I'd love to live with him, but he was too adorable. "-so, please… will you?"  
  
"Are you begging, boss?" I was now grinning at him, my eyes sparkling.  
  
"Of course I'm begging. Are you up to living with a nutcase?"  
  
"I basically already do, baby," I gasped, hugging him tight. "I want to live with you too, Erik."  
  
"Thank god. You are kinda crazy too then, angel."  
  
"Yep, and now I'm going to conquer your closet. Yay!" I pulled from Erik's embrace, literally running to my room and leaving him all alone in my living room like he didn't just propose to take the next big step. "Come help me with my stuff, baby, I'm moving in right now!!" I shouted from my room to him, shaking with excitement. He was probably already regretting that he proposed to live with such a child, because I heard him muttering:  
  
"Oh jesus…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik is better than he thought he'd be at bonding with Charles' mother :))  
> And seriously look at those [glass flowers](http://www.goodwp.com/images/201210/goodwp.com_25064.jpg).  
> Thanks to my lovely beta [lapetiteyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetiteyoyo) <3  
> Moving in would be quite fun... for Charles, at least xD


	20. Chapter 20

Moving in with Erik was so exciting and fun. Well, at least for me. He took lots of deep breaths as we dragged all my clothing into his – well, now _our_ closet; he almost fainted as I placed my cute little pillows and few stuffed animals on the bed, and he basically had a heart attack when I set my family's photos in our bedroom.  
  
"Charles, that's… a bit too much," he mumbled, as I placed the photos on the nightstands.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Those are my parents, what do you have against them?"  
  
"What?! I don't have anything against them! But this is our bedroom." Aw, he said _our_. "I can't… have your parents' faces staring at me while I… deflower their son!"  
  
"Deflower?" I burst out laughing, but he still looked terrified from my photos.

"These are just pictures, Erik. They can’t actually see you," I explained to my childish boyfriend. Were we having our first fight? That's so cool. I love it!  
  
"Come here, let me show you it won't be weird." I crawled on the bed and he followed. "Let me suck that fat cock of yours, it always gets you relaxed." He chuckled and I pushed him back to lie on the bed.  
  
I pulled down his pants, my mouth already watering when I saw how hard he was.  
  
I started sucking enthusiastically, hard, deep throating him, until I looked up to watch him fall apart, helpless from my mouth, but this time my eyes fell on something else.  
  
"Oh Daddy," I whined, pulling from my boyfriend's cock. Erik's grip was still in my hair and he was panting hard. "Yes, I'm your Daddy, baby! Suck me." He pushed my head back down to his cock but I pulled away.  
  
"No, Erik. My Daddy just saw me blowing a man. That's just sick." I shivered, getting up.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Put your pants on and help me get these in the living room, you horny bastard!"  
  
Seriously, I have no idea how he puts up with me.

  
***

  
Tonight was that social event Erik was taking me to. I can't believe it! This was the first time we'd go to that kind of thing as a couple. There will be lots of photographers and I was struggling to choose what to wear. I wanted to look beautiful next to Erik.  
  
"What should I wear, Erik?"  
  
"You look lovely whatever you wear." He shrugged like it didn't matter.  
  
"You are not helping me, baby!"  
  
"Well, you know my favorite outfit of yours is the one you're not wearing," he purred seductively, loosening his tie a little. Oh how I wished to jump on his cock right now, but I wanted to be perfect. "You are perfect, Charles." It seems I'd said it out loud.  
  
"Ohh maybe I should wear my green jumpsuit with my mustard yellow jacket!"  
  
"You own a jumpsuit? And a yellow jacket?" His face was a mixture of disbelief and horror. Okay, maybe I shouldn't be this eccentric tonight.  
  
"Ugh, get out, I can't concentrate when you're being all sexy around me!"  
  
When I was finally ready, and Erik saw me, he gasped. Well, he did that every time he saw me actually, even in the mornings. I was wearing a smart light blue button-down, with a navy blue formal cardigan on top of it and black slacks that perfectly fitted my ass.  
  
"Baby do you think I should put on my glasses? I look much smarter with them, and pretty cute too, don't you think?" I smiled sweetly at him, putting on my glasses.  
  
"Cute? No," he said very seriously, putting his arms around my waist.  
  
"No?" I asked, surprised, and he leaned to my mouth, whispering with a hoarse voice,  
  
"Boner inducing? Definitely."  
  
My breathing picked up at his words and I remembered how hot and bothered my librarian look always got him.

  
***

  
We were in the limo, and we were making out in the back seat. "Fuck me here, Erik,." I gasped desperately against his mouth.  
  
"On our way back, angel, I promise." He straightened his clothes, pulling away from me because he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from doing so.  
  
"It's the first social event I'm attending in a long time, Charles. And it's the first I'm attending with…" he struggled getting it out but I wouldn't make this easier for him, "…a partner."  
  
"God, you can't even say it!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just feel- I feel silly."  
  
"Because you have a boyfriend or because I am your boyfriend." I crossed my arms angrily.  
  
"Neither, Charles! You know why-"  
  
"Yeah, I know. Listen 'Hey, I'm Charles and this is my boyfriend Erik.' Doesn't sound so silly, right?"  
  
"That's the whole point. When you say it, it's wonderful. It sounds silly only when I say it."  
  
"Just fucking say it, Erik!"  
  
"'I'm Erik and this is my sweet boyfriend Charles, who's not so sweet right now."  
  
"Damn right I'm not, you sarcastic jerk."  
  
"Okay, then we're ready. Remember all eyes will be on me tonight." I sighed. Poor me, I have a famous boyfriend. "And also on… you, so…"  
  
"Is that your nice way of asking me to behave?" I grinned at him.  
  
"Yes, it is," he assured, looking at me from the corner of his eyes.  
  
I straightened my clothes, and put on my most serious face, waiting for him to open the door.  
  
"See, I can be reasonable and professional," I said in my secretary voice.  
  
"The night is still young."  
  
Jerk.

  
***

  
It was all so glamorous. I felt like a movie star. People on the sidewalk clicked pictures and called out to Erik. He must have hated those kind of things, we all know how private he is. His face was in that perfect scowl, but once [I slipped my hand in his](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/113776228677/chapter-20), he smiled. They began shouting to him even more furiously now and I accompanied him to some of them. He only answered some basic questions, even though they were all asking about me too. He ignored them but I didn't get offended, he showed up with me, he held my hand in front of them, it wasn't like he was trying to hide our relationship, our pictures will be all over the internet by tomorrow, he just wanted to preserve our privacy a little longer.  
  
My blood was swimming with excitement once we got inside, and Erik looked really pleased with that fact.  
  
I watched Erik in fascination as he talked politely with everyone. He handled every conversation with deftness and he introduced me proudly to some really powerful people.  
  
He's used to being around people with money and influence and I felt a little intimidated that I wasn't, hopefully I didn't embarrass him much, and-  
  
"Oh my God!! Is that Michael Kors?!" I spilled a mouthful of my drink and Erik's eyes went wide. "Hey Michael!" I shouted at him, waving my hand. He looked at me confused from the other side of the room. "I love the new golden watches-" Erik put his palm over my mouth, and Michael Kors stared terrified at me, like I was a freak.  
  
"Chéri, what happened to the good behavior?" Erik asked affectionately, trying not to embarrass me more than I did myself.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby, but that's Michael Kors right _there_!" My voice was trembling with excitement and Erik couldn't help but grin at me. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips in front of all those people who knew and respected him. It's official then. I'm the boyfriend of the handsome billionaire.  
  
We had a great time, we talked, we laughed, and then he introduced me to the Editor-in-chief Miss Jean Grey. She was a legend. Top magazine Editor of the decade, with a resume that spoke for itself: Vogue, Marie Claire, Elle, Cosmo and so many others. And now Runway, which hopefully I'd be working for from tomorrow.  
  
Yes! That's right! She gave me an assignment to write and present it to her by tomorrow.  
  
The night was amazing until I felt Erik stiffen beside me. I was just about to ask him what was wrong when I saw his gaze had fallen on the tall platinum blond lady. She was wearing a long white sparkling dress, and her hair had perfect curls. I felt like bursting out, why was my Erik staring at gorgeous women?  
  
She noticed him too and smiled predatorily, making her way to us.  
  
"Lehnsherr!" She smiled suggestively at him. It may have been this way just in my head, but I wanted to strangle her god damn it.  
  
"Frost…" Erik responded in mean tone. That's right, my baby. Make her go away. I hate her.  
  
"I'm really glad to see you out for a change." Okay, who is this woman and why is she talking to my Erik like she knows him? I hate him so much right now that he's never mentioned her. I felt stupid.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just ignored her and squeezed my waist harder.  
  
She turned to me, smiling like the spider to the fly, and I felt numb inside… This woman has a history with my Erik.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce me to your little twink?"  
  
"I'm Charles. Erik's boyfriend," I introduced myself very decisively, smiling at her sweetly.  
  
"I'm Emma. So wonderful to meet you." Well Emma and I were having quite an intense stare off, when Erik cleared his throat and indicated for us to leave.  
  
"Don't be such a tight ass, Lehnsherr. Let me talk to your twink. What a surprise he is-"  
  
"You won't talk to him-" Erik snapped at her, but I was curious to see what that bitch wanted from me.  
  
"Baby, can you please fetch me a drink? I'm really thirsty…" I caressed his arm and I knew he wouldn't turn down any of my wishes. "Charles…"  
  
"I'll be alright." And with that, he left me with the bitch. Damn it, she's taller than me, I could still tackle her…  
  
I started politely, for Erik's sake, I didn't want to embarrass him more than I already did.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"A whore. I know. I heard about Erik's pretty secretary. You fit the description."  
  
"I'm sorry?!" I shrieked at her. How dare she…  
  
"Oh, don’t you give me the nice boy act, when we both know what you really are," the bitch hissed at me. My eyes went wide and hers stared down at me with jealousy.  
  
"I know what you're doing. Sweet, nice, a little clueless." She seethed at me, pointing at me from head to toes. "I've seen your number before, more times than I could count with my fingers. Fortunately, Erik is not that kind of man. He'd never fall for that act. But you…" She chuckled bitterly, coming closer to me; I swallowed hard, my eyes huge as they met hers. "Oh, hands to you, blowjob lips! You did the impossible! Showing here with you, letting you introduce yourself as his boyfriend… You think you got Erik right in your palm, don't you? Well let me give you some ex-girlfriend wisdom-" In any other situation I'd do something about the way she was insulting me, but the word 'girlfriend' burned my ears, going straight to flail my heart too. "-he'll get tired. He'll see right through you. He'll know all you wanted was to climb in this company, to climb on the social ladder, like the leech you are. Or just suck his money the old fashioned way - I bet you do miracles with those lips-"  
  
I felt my stomach tighten, my throat went dry and my eyes, on the contrary, wet. She made me nauseous and shaky.  
  
"Job well done." She clapped her hands, raising her voice, making people around us look at me. "First you spread your legs for my husband, now the big fish. What's next? All the members of the Board?" she hissed, her face coming down to mine.  
  
Husband? Who the hell is her husband?  
  
Oh Jesus.  
  
I saw Sebastian. Once his eyes focused on me "chatting" with his, apparently, wife, he made his way out like the coward he was.  
  
Erik was returning to me with my drink, walking faster, because even in the distance he could recognize I was falling apart. I've been waiting for that kind of man all my life, who'd know what I was thinking with just a look in my eyes, who'd know how I was feeling with just a glimpse of my body language. And I got him, here he is, running to me, to save me.  
  
He grabbed her shoulder too forcefully than a man would let himself do to a woman and snapped at her with a voice ready to break her neck in an instant, "The fuck did you say to him?"  
  
"Nothing but the truth, darling." Her mean smile, the way she embarrassed me in front of all those people, Erik's grip on her shoulder, and their unknown past, made me feel like suffocating.  
  
While Erik still violently argued with her, I ran into the restroom before people could see me cry.  
  
Once I was alone the tears sprang from my eyes, sobbing quietly. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was all red and… ugly suddenly.  
  
"Angel…" Erik's kind voice came from behind me.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Sebastian's wife?" I asked with a broken voice.  
  
"I've never dated her! I fucked her one drunken night, years ago, and then she married Sebastian-" He continued his speech, but I only winced at the words 'I fucked her' and didn't hear anything after.  
  
He hugged me; his lips close to my ear, his nose nuzzling my hair. "I'm so sorry, Charles, so sorry… What did she say to you?" he mumbled, his warm voice trying to be soothing, but I could hear the anger still boiling beneath it.  
  
"S-she m-made it sound like you were together," I sobbed on his chest. "And like I was just a common slut, trying to get to your money. You know that's not true, Erik…"  
  
"Of course I know it. Charles, why are you so insecure all of a sudden? Did I not prove my love for you?"  
  
"You do… it's just… she's so beautiful and I imagined you together and one night stand or not, she obviously still wants you…"  
  
"No, she's not to me."  
  
"Come on, Erik. Don't tell me what I need to hear. I want you to be real with me. Don't make me look stupider than she already made me feel."  
  
"Fine. She's beautiful. And I'm being completely honest when I say she's not to me. Because she's beautiful only on the outside. You, on the other hand…" He brushed my cheek gently, staring into my eyes, like the lead actor does, before he says something that's going to change the world of the heroine in the movies. But this is not something fake, because Erik is not skillful at making moves like that on his partners. This is all him. "-you're like a diamond. Clear… and flawless… through and through." And then I cried harder, at how lucky I am to have someone to say those things to me and be completely honest in his words.  
  
"Your beauty starts here." He ran his palm across my cheek, brushing my tears, and indicating my face, hypnotizing me with his intense blue gaze. I smiled a little at him telling me I had a beautiful face. Then he slowly dragged it down my throat and onto my chest. "And goes all the way to here." He kept his hand on my hammering heart. "Deep into here. It shines through those unreal blue eyes, Charles. I saw it the moment I looked at you in that elevator."  
  
"Oh Erik." How could he make me cry harder than I did earlier, turning all my pain to happiness which spilled from my eyes in few seconds?  
  
"I'm only yours. I've never been anyone else's. Not before, not now. Only yours."  
  
"I love you, Erik."  
  
"I love you too, Charles. You are perfect."  
  
I wish that you all one day meet a man who would tell you you're perfect, because right now, in Erik's arms, and him whispering those loving words, I feel like I'm immortal.

  
***

We were already making our way out, Erik went to get our coats, when the bitch came to me again. I sighed with frustration, but this time I was stronger.

"So… I think your puppy eyes really work on Lehnsherr, he seems hypnotized by you… Just stay away from my husband, or I'll be coming for yours-"  
  
"Go ahead, bitch!"  
  
"What did you just say to me?"  
  
"I said, I'd like to see you try."  
  
"What, you think I can't have him again? Just because he fucks you?"  
  
"No, I don't think it. I know it. He doesn't just fuck me- he belongs to me. His dick is a compass, and I'm due north - it _only_ points to me."  
  
I left her with her jaw hanging open when I saw Erik, and I heard the click of a camera behind us while we were leaving.

  
***

"Oh My God!" I screamed. Nope. We weren't having sex, but Erik was breathless and panting with laughter. We were reading the newspaper which had a lovely picture of us that I was already cutting out with scissors, but what was more interesting was the title of the article.  
  
_"Billionaire CEO Erik Lehnsherr's d**k is a compass and his lover is due north - it only points to him._  
  
_Sorry ladies! The rich hottie is taken and apparently for good._  
  
_Well respected and private CEO Erik Lehnsherr attended the Golden Hearts Awards last night and he wasn't alone! He showed up with a petite brunet under his arm and no, it wasn't a woman but a man! With boyish charm and a bright smile he was being all lovey dovey with one of the most influential men of our time. We never thought we'd see Mr. Lehnsherr in that light, but he seemed pretty smitten himself._  
  
_The circus that played out after the party was between his lover and Mrs. Emma Shaw - wife of Sebastian Shaw, who's been business partner to Lehnsherr for years. We saw little Mr. Lehnsherr getting all furious with Mrs. Shaw and saying the memorable words "He doesn't just fuck me- he belongs to me. His dick is a compass, and I'm due north - it only points to me."_  
  
"Oh god, Erik! I'm so sorry!" I cried out in embarrassment.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I love it."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Angel…" He turned to me. We were on the couch and he pushed me gently back so I was lying down and he came on top of me. My legs wrapped around him in a second.  
  
"I couldn't be happier to read something in the newspaper about me that is true. I'm only yours. And now everyone knows it. Since the day I fucked you, I, and my dick, haven't given anyone else a second glance. I'm still Jewish but you-" He traced his hands all over my body. "You are my deity, Charles." He kissed my neck and I didn't know what to do first, to moan or to cry from happiness again at those words. "Your body is my holy land," He pressed harder on me. Moan, definitely moan. "…your words are my scripture," He gifted me with a sizzling kiss only to pull back and drag my lower lip gently between his teeth. "Your ass is the altar I'd crawl across burning coals to worship." His hands were kneading at my ass and I was moaning like I'm about to come just now.  
  
"Oh god, Erik!"  
  
Despite how erotic this was and the frenzied sex we had after it, I think his speech should be his vow to me on our wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shaw family are as evil as it gets.  
> But can you hear the wedding bells already ;))  
> Moving in was fun, now we need to see Erik meeting mommy and daddy Xavier ;P


	21. Chapter 21

The next month passed in the blink of an eye. Life with Erik is heavenly. I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with him like that. Yes, I want to marry him, but I don't want to push him though; he's never been in a relationship, and marriage - I imagine how scary it would be to him.  
  
Erik and I were so happy together. I was happy at my new job. Yes, Erik made my dream come true. I was quite an attraction for the girls there, not to brag but I was dating the hottest CEO in the world so yeah, I'm totally rubbing it in their faces. Every day Erik comes to pick me up after I'm finished, and my colleagues are so jealous, I love it.  
  
I'd bring him lunch sometimes at his office like the perfect boyfriend I am. It's impossible not to want to marry me, right? I want to cook for him, to clean for him, to give him blow jobs every morning. I'm marriage material.  
  
Alright, maybe I'm a bit too obsessed with marriage lately, but how can I not be? [We spent our days in laughter](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/108919003297) \- silly and immature and perfect; snuggles and lots of nasty sex - it's like nothing had changed since the first time he fucked my brains out in his office, our desire for each other had never stopped. Of course we had some misunderstandings, but it's only normal when we love each other this much, if we didn't we simply wouldn't care for such small things.  
  
Sometimes his need to protect me drove me nuts. Did you know I have a bodyguard now? Yeah, Erik likes to call him my driver, but that's not really the case. Victor is twice the size of Erik, maybe even thrice.

Erik had voted off some members of the board for disloyalty and since it's not a secret anymore that I'm his weakness, it immediately makes me a target if anyone comes for revenge. I didn't really like it, but if it gives him peace of mind I'm okay with it.  
  
And as all things he does, being protective also makes him adorable and makes me love him even more. Like what happened the other day.  
  
I was just getting ready to leave for work, Erik had already left, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see him there and immediately beamed with joy. But he scowled at me, looking really angry and annoyed.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?!?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Open the door."  
  
"You knocked."  
  
"Yes, but you didn't ask first who was outside the door, goddamn it, Charles! I could have been a murderer after all." He talked to me like I committed the crime of the year.  
  
"If there was a murderer standing on the door, do you think he'd volunteer that information to me, baby?" I narrowed my eyes at him, confused.  
  
"You should still ask before you open the door. Or not open it at all…"  
  
"But what if Benedict Cumberbatch comes knocking-"  
  
"Especially if he's knocking!" He wasn't okay with my crush on him.  
  
"Oh, fine," I whined and slammed the door in his face, now knowing that this was the only thing he came back for.  
  
I didn't even turn around when I heard him knock again. I smiled to myself. This is the man I chose to love. Seriously, I love him more and more every day because of his craziness.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked, singing the words in a playful mocking tone, trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Jack the Ripper," came the cold reply.  
  
I opened the door.  
  
"Jesus, Charles!! You are trying to get murdered," he said with utter disappointment in his voice and on his face.  
  
"I think Jack the Ripper is fascinating. I'd love to talk to him."  
  
“Before or after he murders you?" He glared at me.  
  
"Aghh, baby, enough with the paranoia. Just come in, kiss me and then I'd like to suck your-"  
  
"You won't pull off that trick anymore! Just lock the goddamn door and don't open it, I don't care if the Queen comes knocking!" He looked grumpy and handsome as always but he kissed my forehead affectionately and left.  
  
I shut the door and locked it. I grinned to myself like a crazy person but it's impossible not to, when my heart is overflowing with happiness about how much I love this ridiculous, crazy man.  
  
And then there were other times when he goes completely insane.  
  
"That's strange," I muttered when I opened my laptop. "Erik? Have you been on my computer?"  
  
He came from the other room with a look of guilt on his face.  
  
"No…" he said innocently. Liar.  
  
"Funny, because somehow my friend Logan got miraculously blocked by me on Facebook."  
  
"I don’t know. And he's a model, not your friend-"  
  
"Oh don't you give me that crap, Erik! You've been doing it again, haven't you? Spying on me, like you don't trust me," I said angrily, crossing my arms.  
  
"What was I supposed to do?! He was poking you, god damn it!!" he shouted at me, even angrier.  
  
"What do you think that means, Erik?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want other men 'poking' my boyfriend, is that so bad?" He made it sound like he was so reasonable, which he's not.  
  
"Oh jesus, it's Facebook! It doesn't mean anything!"  
  
"Of course, it doesn't mean anything to you because your relationship status is hidden!"  
  
"What the fuck? You don't even have Facebook, who would I say I'm in a relationship with? Plus, have you seen my pictures? Every picture here is of us and me with my tongue in your mouth, if that doesn't scream from miles I'm dating this man I don't know what does!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stop this Erik. This has been happening on Facebook, but you are trying to bring it into real life too. What are you going to do, eliminate everyone who gets close to me? What about the times you were following me on the photo shoots?"  
  
"You have no place at those shoots! Handsome naked men for you to drool after is not really to my liking!"  
  
"They weren't naked god damn it, and that's my job!"  
  
He looked down, not having any idea what to do about this, I felt his pain.  
  
"Baby… we've been over this again and again. You know I'm only yours, as you are only mine… right?"  
  
"Of course!" he shouted, offended. This is how I feel every time he doubts me. "[My penis is like a magnet and you're a hot piece of steel.](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/113959090087/chapter-21)"  
  
"See, this is what I'm talking about. No one else would ever say something like this to me, that's why I love you so much and I don't want anyone else but you," I explained to him much calmer now, with a kind voice; that should make him understand. "But you can't keep being so jealous all the time, baby…"  
  
"I know, Charles. But I still hope they burn in the fiery pits of hell." I went to him and put my arms around him.  
  
"This was awful, babe. Let's just have make up sex and forget all about it, 'kay?" I said sweetly. He nodded guiltily and kissed me.  
  
Problem solved.

  
***

  
"Care bear, you still working?" I asked stepping into his office. He did a lot of working at home lately instead of his office at the company.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll be done in few minutes," he said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. He was trying to get all his work done in a day because he was taking me to Lake Tahoe this weekend.  
  
"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be going out actually. Do you think Victor would drive me or can I take your car?"  
  
"Of course, he's here whenever you need him. But where are you going?" His shoulders tensed immediately, but he was trying to hide that it was bothering him.  
  
"My colleague got me an appointment for a massage therapist. I've been feeling a little stressed out with the new job lately - the Creative Director drives me nuts. And there's also your childish behavior, so I decided to give it a try. Moira said that Janos was a master-" My mouth doesn't know when to shut up as always.  
  
"Janos? That's a weird name for a woman." And here we go again.  
  
"It's because he is a man, baby." He rose slowly from his seat, trying not to lose it, but I saw it in his eyes - he was fucking on fire. "Relax, baby. No need to be jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Who's jealous? I'm not jealous - 'cause it's not fucking happening." His anger rose and so did his voice.  
  
"Erik, how many times do we have to go over this?" I tried to sound kind and soothing but he wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"You really fucking think I'm going to just sit here calm, knowing you're out there - with your things covered only by a thin cotton towel—while 'Janos' has his hands all over you? Making you moan? Screw that!!!" I'd never seen him this mad. "Over my dead body! All your moans belong to me - they're paid in full with the rin-" He couldn't finish his sentence but I was too mad to listen anyway.  
  
"God damn it, Erik!! I hate you for doing this to me! I have only one word for you: Trust!"  
  
"Yeah, well I have three words for you: No fucking way!" he shouted angrily, punctuating every word.  
  
"Fuck you, Erik! Here are more words you are going to have to accept: I'm going out and you won't follow me!" I stormed out of his office, upset and angry.  
  
"Where do you think you are going? Charles?" I heard him shouting behind me but I quickly got the car keys and went out.

  
***

  
I was at Hank's place - my sister's boyfriend, I think they might be starting to live together too, they've been together for as long as me and Erik, but I'm not quite sure they're there yet. I mean everything with me and Erik doesn't happen in a normal couple way, so I don't know if we are an example. But yeah, I see they care about each other, Hank is a good guy and I'd be happy if they take the next step and he asks her to live with him, her dorm is an awful place.  
  
Erik was calling me like crazy, I knew he was just as upset as me, but I hated when we fight, and we certainly never fought like that, so I didn't answer him, I just spilled all that happened to my sister and Hank. I never went to the masseur. I'm always stepping up for my position, but when there's something that bothers Erik I'd never do it, no matter how ridiculous his demands are. He'd do anything for me and I feel the same way about him, even though he's unreasonable most of the time. But I also need to teach him that he can't make me do things like that- a simple "I'm not comfortable with that Charles" would have worked to.  
  
The way he confronted me really upset me. So I came back home later that evening.  
  
"Erik?"  
  
I saw him pacing around the living room, while talking on the phone. Probably with Victor. Once he saw me, I heard a sigh of relief coming from his lips, but he still looked angry. He hung up and threw the phone on the couch.  
  
He was just looking at me, with a disappointed expression, disappointed in me, which really made me feel guilty even though I didn't do anything. He hadn't said anything yet, we just stood like that for the longest time.  
  
"Erik, I-"  
  
He left the room before I could finish my sentence. I love Erik so much, but he drives me nuts when he's being this childish.  
  
And for the first time we went to bed angry.

  
***

  
In the morning I tried to talk to him again but he was still scowling at me. I hated this.  
  
"What do you want me to make you for breakfast, baby?" I asked Erik, going to the kitchen, and he just passed by me, already wearing his suit. He seemed to be going out earlier today…  
  
"Nothing. I'll have it in the office," he snapped, his voice was severe and icy. And that's it. I had enough of it, he was going to make me cry any moment now but I couldn't let him be angry at me for something I didn't even do.  
  
"Erik, stop acting like an asshole!" I said after him, quickening to follow him outside the apartment.  
  
"I've got more important things to worry about than breakfast or fashion or masseurs!" he grunted and I winced.  
  
"I know you are upset about last night, but that doesn't give you the right to hurt me."  
  
"For God's sake, Charles, I'm not trying to hurt you. You are the one who is hurting me!" he snapped.  
  
"Well, you are hurting me much more by not talking to me, or when you do you're just snapping at me!" My voice started breaking and the unshed tears from last night came quickly. He reached out to touch me, with a terrified expression. A couple of months ago he said he didn't want me to cry anymore, especially because of him, and I never had a reason to until now, so he was on the verge of tears too.  
  
"I'll take the subway." I brushed my tears quickly, shoving him out of my way and calling for the elevator.  
  
"Don't be childish."  
  
"Screw you, Erik," I mumbled quietly, entering the elevator; I pushed him so he wouldn't take the ride with me.

  
***

  
I was broody all day at work and everyone knew it's because Erik and I had fought, they didn't even ask.  
  
He didn't even call me today after I left home like that… Did I really fuck things up? What if he wants to break up with me? What if-  
  
"I have a delivery to make." The delivery guy stopped by my desk, I didn't even notice him come, that’s how out of it I was today.  
  
"Oh, um Miss Grey is really busy right now, but I could sign for her-"  
  
"Actually it's for Charles Xavier. Do you know where I can find him? They told me to give it personally to him." I stared wide eyed at the big package he was carrying, and the girls around started gathering like they waited for a show.  
  
"Um… that's me."  
  
"Great. Just sign here please." I signed with shaky hands, because I was getting excited to get my hands on the package, my inner voice was telling me 'He loves you babe, see, it's from him'. I'm so stupid for questioning him.  
  
I tore it open in no time, impatiently, and found a cute fluffy stuffed bear, and around its neck a new fantastic Burberry scarf. The girls around me started awing and saying how perfect my boyfriend is, because he really is, no matter that he acts like a crazy person sometimes… My heart was awing too, and my smile grew even wider when I saw a little card in the bear's arms.  
  
"What does it say, Charles?" they asked impatiently.  
  
And then I read:  
  
_"I'm an idiot… Please forgive me._  
  
_Your ass reminds me of a kid's favorite stuffed animal. Once it's within my reach, I just can't seem to let it go and I don't want anyone else to have access to it too. So don't blame me, please._  
  
_I love you._  
  
_Your care bear <3"_  
  
I blushed as I read that completely ridiculous Erik style apology, which was so romantic to me, it melted my heart completely.  
  
"Aw, that's weirdly sweet, Charles. You're really lucky," Moira gasped.  
  
"Yeah, he cares about you and your feelings so much, I'd be lucky if my boyfriend even notices I'm mad at him." Poor Angel, and lucky me to have the perfect man.  
  
"And your guy admits he's mistaken and asks for forgiveness. Seriously guys, you make my heart melt," Kitty exclaimed too.  
  
"I want to have a relationship like yours," Moira sighed dreamily. After all the times I've given them a headache of how happy me and Erik are…  
  
"Yeah, sometimes I can't believe my luck either guys."

  
***

  
When I finished work and went out I saw Erik patiently waiting for me by his car. He didn't know what time I'd be finished today, he must have been here for a while. Aw.  
  
I went his way trying not to smile immediately, he could squirm a little more. I carried my bear and I had put on my new scarf.  
  
He looked really anxious but finally spoke. "I waited for you," he mumbled, seeming vulnerable. "Had work to catch up on… but I decided to come here and wait for you. I hope… you don’t mind."  
  
So now he was going for the vulnerable and insecure Erik? That was a cheap shot.  
  
"Don't try to get cute with me. I'm still hurt," I said, trying to restrain myself from jumping on him and showering him with kisses. I'm weak. Damn him and his adorable ways of loving me.  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me…"  
  
"I'm not, babe. I love you. I love you so much that I didn't get that massage."

His face immediately lit up with joy and confidence again.  
  
"Oh thank god." He pulled me to him and squeezed me in his embrace. "I believe I owe you a massage now," he whispered in my ear and my knees were about to give way.

"Mmmmmhmm," I mumbled before he closed the distance between us, and our lips touched. It was slow and tender, slipping his tongue inside my mouth, lacing it with mine.

He spun me around, so he could press me against his car, and steamy images passed through my head from when he fucked me on the hood. I think it was the first time I felt something more than lust for him.

I moaned at the memory and his hot mouth moving against mine. And just like that, exchanging those hot kisses in broad daylight against his car, for people to see, I realize I understand every possessive thought and action of his, because he's mine too. Because he's amazing. Because he loves me as much as I love him. Because he wants me as badly as I want him. And this is the way it's supposed to be, the way it's supposed to feel. The way it always will - protectiveness and love with an intense haze of lust and heat and adoration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Erik strikes again xD  
> What are Charles moans paid in full with? ;D  
> Again a beautiful [art](http://shadow-drawings.tumblr.com/post/113603428781/crystal-tears-with-special-dedication-for) by the lovely [SsSimple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) <3  
> A week ago or so I posted on my blog two more ideas for my next story, I haven't forgotten your wishes for the old ones, I will go back to them for sure, but I decided to give you two more choices :)) For the people who are not following me on tumblr I'll post them in here too :))
> 
> 1\. A little darker AU than my usual all happy and lovey dovey stories. Charles has a troubled past. He’s still a kid when he runs from home, because his father has passed away and his awful step mother kicked him out the minute they buried him.  
> He’s on the streets, traveling, doing what he could do to survive. Until one night he finds an unusual kindness in the face of Raven. She holds the bar he has stopped by one night, and she offers him a job as a bartender and a home. She becomes like a big sister for him but he still feels like a burden, living in her apartment, not having a direction. He couldn’t do this forever. 
> 
> Until he meets Sebastian Shaw. He holds a chain of posh hotels, and has another little business on the side, which he’s pleased to make Charles an offer to join in and promises him salary of nothing below 10,000$ a night…
> 
> Erik is happily married to his high school sweetheart Magda. He’s rich, successful, they have a lovely little boy and he couldn’t ask for more in life. Until one day he meets the more he wasn’t even looking for, which will make him doubt everything he has in his life…  
> (This is a story about cheating, about falling in love completely against both of their will, they are both in a happy place - Charles as a high paid escort and Erik as a family man - until they meet each other.We’ll follow both of their POV’s in each chapter.) 
> 
> 2\. Strong and disciplined Erik Lehnsherr had a painful divorce and he has a little daughter for which he fought for a long time to get joint custody with her mother. His dark secrets had cost him his precious girl so he had to give up his way of living in order to get his daughter back. But what happens when the new live-in nanny - young, 22 year old Charles Xavier, who loves kids more than anything in world, comes into his life and his old desires are brought back.  
> What would Erik do and is Charles any good at following orders?
> 
> (A light BDSM story, Erik is not a creep, I can't even say that he's that much of a sadist, but he enjoys certain things in bed. Things he’s forbidden himself in order to get joint custody of his daughter. But everything gets complicated when Charles appears and he can’t help but wants to do to him unspeakable things.)
> 
> And for those who missed the old ones, you can find them [here](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/108074436887/are-you-gonna-write-more-fics-you-are-so) :))


	22. Chapter 22

Another happy month passed by. My Erik turned into an easy breezy Erik, that's how fantastic and wonderful our relationship was going. We've been together for eight months now, can you believe it? Yes, I'm counting from the day we first kissed slash fucked. And he still hasn't met my parents. I know he said we could visit them whenever I liked, but he was still having panic attacks when we had to meet with my sister. Well, she is pretty scary. The first time I introduced them they looked like they were about to kill each other. But she was nice enough not to give him too much of a hard time, because she knew how happy he makes me.  
  
He just walked in home from work. Let's see how he'll take it.  
  
"Hey babe, how was work?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"I missed you, that's how it was." Aw, my sweet man. He took his coat off and came to where I was sitting on the couch to give me a kiss.  
  
I looked down at my hands, searching for the right words, when I heard his voice tremble. "What is it?"  
  
"How did you know something's up?" Look at my sweetheart, reading me so well.  
  
"It's your eyes… they shine like that only when you're nervous or when you're excited for some big sales, and I don't see any shopping bags around, so what is it?"  
  
And then I started to feel really unsure.  
  
"Baby… we need to talk…" I winced as I saw his eyes bulge and his breath catch.  
  
"Wait, relax," I mumbled, squeezing his hand tight, and taking it to my lap. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack, what was I thinking delivering him the information this way? "Just listen to me-"  
  
"Is it my craziness?" he asked quickly with wild eyes, swallowing worriedly. "Is it that I can't get normal faster?"  
  
"No, no, baby! There's nothing wrong with you! You're perfect and I love you!" I confessed, but he wasn't getting any calmer. He dropped on his knees before me and let his head fall on my lap, his hands clung to my hips. I'm pretty sure I heard sobs. "I'm trying, Charles… I'm trying to be good for you," he mumbled helplessly between sobs, holding on to my legs tight.  
  
"No, Erik. Just stand up. I'm not breaking up with you, baby. Will you listen to me?" Nope, he wasn't.  
  
"I'll try harder. Just don't… don't abandon me. I need you. I was dead before I met you and if you leave me I'll be dead again. I love you so much…" He was crying soundly now, my heart was breaking and I didn't know what to do, he wasn't hearing what I was saying. "Please, please don't leave me…"  
  
"Erik, please stop crying. I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not leaving you. I love you and I want you to meet my parents." He finally looked up at me, his blue eyes filled with tears, and helplessness, which started to fade away once he processed the information. "If you are ready, baby. You don't have to feel obligated, it's just a suggestion, you've already done so much for me-"  
  
"I will."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to meet your parents," he stated calmly now and I brushed his tears away.  
  
"Do you? You're not doing this just because I asked, right? I want you to feel comfortable-" He quickly cut me off.  
  
"I want to. I'm fucking terrified, of course, but I want to. We can go tomorrow if you want? Stay for the weekend?"  
  
"That would be great, darling. Thank you!" I hugged him tight to my chest and he showered me with kisses. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
I giggled and kissed his tears away. "How could I ever leave my care bear?"

  
***

  
I was so excited that we'd have sex on his private jet - I mean that's the dream right? But then he suggested we'd take my sister and her boyfriend too. Probably because he needed back up, and not getting all the attention on him tonight but on Hank too. So yeah, joining the High Mile Club will be delayed till next time.  
  
When we finally arrived, Erik started panicking.  
  
"Relax, baby. I love you, so they'll love you too."  
  
My mother opened the door and squealed with joy at seeing me and Raven. We all started hugging each other and Erik and Hank just stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
"Mommy I want you to meet the love of my life - Erik." He extended his hand to take hers but she still looked skeptical. After all those months I've been babbling on the phone about how happy we were, was she still mad at him? "Mom, this is the man I love-" She finally smiled at him, a smile of pure joy and instead of taking his hand, she hugged him tight.  
  
"Welcome to our house, my boy. You're my son now too."

  
***

  
We started taking our suitcases to my room, when mother cleared her throat and I turned around to see my dad crossing his arms. "Oh come on! Erik is sleeping in my room!" I whined like a little kid and my dad scowled. "Daddy! We live together! Whatever you think might happen already did!" I stated, making everyone in the room blush.  
  
"Jesus," I heard Erik mutter beside me.  
  
This was going to be a long night…

  
***

  
Well as you can guess I won.  
  
Erik brought my parents a couple of bottles of fancy wine.  
  
"Oh, my boy, you didn't have to."  
  
"Mrs. Xavier, I'm 13 years older than your son, I've already made quite an awful first impression, this is only the first of many fancy 'suck up to Mom' gestures I've read about on the internet."  
  
"Ah you don't need to, honey. You just have to promise me 3 things: You can't hurt my son. You can't break his heart. You can't break his spirit."  
  
"I promise."  
  
We went downstairs to help mother with dinner. At least I did, I sent Erik away, they didn't need to know that a grown man can't do anything in the kitchen.  
  
Erik looked overwhelmed because all the attention was for him, even though they just met my sister's boyfriend too, but all the questions were for my Erik. I held his hand all night under the table and we were good.  
  
"How nice is it to see you and your sister so happy, in love?" Mom exclaimed happily and Dad continued,  
  
"Yes, so now that you two are living together, are you tying the knot already?" I choked on my food and Erik patted my back. Holy fuck, was my dad trying to kill my boyfriend with a heart attack? Wait. Erik was perfectly calm beside me.  
  
"Jesus Daddy! We-"  
  
"Yes," Erik said without a note of unsurety in his voice, very decisively.  
  
"What?!" I shrieked, turning to him.  
  
"What?" Erik asked, blue eyes glaring at mine.  
  
"Shouldn't you have discussed it with me first, baby…" I mumbled with a nervous chuckle, my heartbeat quickening.  
  
"Charles, I'm not that young anymore and we're living together." He turned to me, and what he said next made my blood boil. "I mean, it makes sense."  
  
"Makes sense?" I snapped in the softest way I could manage; Hank whistled and Raven slapped him. "So for you, marriage is about making sense, like a math problem? Objective and dispassionate? Or like a business deal?" How could he do this to me. He knew me so well, he knew I was a hopeless romantic and I wanted to get married and I wanted him to want it too, but not because it 'made sense', not like one of his business deals again.  
  
"That's not what I'm saying at all, angel." Erik tried to calm me. "It's like your dad said, we're already living together, it's only natural-"  
  
"Oh it's natural, now?" I snorted and heard Raven chuckle. "Well, Mr. Lehnsherr, I guess I should remind you there's nothing natural between you and I. All that happened isn't natural-"  
  
"You had to bring marriage onto the table, didn't you?" My mom scowled at my blushing dad.  
  
"It's fine, Mom. This isn't about Dad," I mumbled. "Let's just eat," I said, frustrated.  
  
"Charles, I think you're misreading me." Erik wiped his lips with the napkin and turned my way, more serious than ever. "I love you, Charles. And I've never had a way with words, but what I was trying to say is that if I love you, and if I want to live the rest of my life with you, marriage is just a piece of paper. I don't really need a paper to tell everyone I'm your man. And we-" He gestured to the both of us "-make sense, together. I can't see myself ever loving anyone else. You're the only one for me."  
  
That's my man, he never lets me down. "I'll give you your movie like proposal, because I know you want it. But really, I don't need any of that to know I want you for the rest of my life."  
  
"I know." I kissed him softly. "But you're still doing it." I warned.

We all laughed and continued our lovely [dinner](https://38.media.tumblr.com/294247637964e74e3296883f2b3204ea/tumblr_nlkw0czMH81rjjxbmo1_500.gif). Now the question is: How do I delicately say I need to jump Erik's bones without offending my family?

  
***

  
I kept sliding my hands on Erik's thighs, winking at him, but he just wouldn't play along. I wanted to drag him into my room and he wanted to see my childhood pictures.  
  
"I don't even know why I am surprised but you were such a cute kid." He admired my photos, slowly flipping the pages of the album. I started sucking lightly on his earlobe and whispered, "And I'm pretty sexy now, don't you think?"  
  
He just ignored me and continued chatting with my mother, asking about more pictures. By the end of the night I was just too tired from trying to be sexy and I gave up.

  
***

  
"Were you serious?" I asked Erik, once we went to my room. He was taking his clothes off, and it was distracting as hell but I needed to know this.  
  
"About loving your family? Of course I was. They are every bit as great as you-"  
  
"No, about wanting to be with me. The forever kind?" I mumbled.  
  
"You know… I'm a very confused man, Charles. I doubt myself, and I doubt other people as well. But one thing I know for sure is that I want you in my life forever. And I'm sorry for serving you the information this way, I was just nervous and I wanted your parents to know how serious my intentions are towards you," he assured me, tossing his arm around my shoulders and kissing me softly on the lips. "I had this all planned out, so much smoother and romantic and everything you deserve… but my head's been spinning ever since I wanted to do it, and you're so young, I don't know if you're ready for this… and then I met your lovely family and just… you know me, it wouldn't be me if I didn't fuck it up."  
  
"You know I love it when you fuck up, baby. And I don't really need a big movie proposal," I chuckled, looking down and playing with the waistband of his pants. I would say yes to him right now, and I kind of wanted him to hurry up with the proposal.  
  
"Yes, you do," he teased, and I giggled. "But… Well, I'll try to surprise you."  
  
"Oh really, boss?" I cocked a brow, and felt a lick of desire at his teasing grin.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Xavier. I'll sweep you off your feet." He winked.  
  
"Well, I'll be waiting, Mr. Lehnsherr," I assured him. He leaned down and kissed me chastely. But I wasn't in a mood for chastely.  
  
"Soo… this is my childhood bed," I said suggestively and an immediate thrill ran through my veins as I crept my hands over his hard chest.  
  
"No, really? I couldn't tell from all the stuffed animals on it," he mocked me and I pinched his nose. "Smartass. What I was trying to say is that… no one's ever 'deflowered' me in it…"  
  
"Sexy… but no."  
  
"Don't be such a prude, Erik."  
  
"I'm not a prude, I just happen to have the most vocal lover in the world," he teased me and I blushed. How could he still have that kind of effect on me after all this time?  
  
"But I love your noises," he whispered in my ear. I moaned as his hands roamed down my body, his lips close to my ear, kissing my neck. "I love the way you score my back with your nails… love the way you look at me when you're close to coming…"  
  
My breathing was getting heavier and harsh. My hands went to his back, nails digging into his hard flesh as his did on mine.  
  
"You're perfect to me just the way you are," he whispered, his lips capturing mine in a devastating kiss. "I love all about you… everything…"  
  
"Oh Erik…"  
  
"But I'm not fucking you with your parents nearby," he said, pulling away. What a jerk? He got me all worked up, well I was pretty worked up since dinner, but still. I'm so getting what I want tonight.  
  
I pushed him on the bed, jumping on his lap, straddling him.  
  
"You're so sexy tonight, baby, I'm burning for you, please…"  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Charles. Least of all into my pants." He can't resist me, why does he even try? It's still fun and exciting.  
  
I trailed soft kisses on his neck, and he held my hips from grinding on his cock, he was so hard, his breathing had picked up. He half warned, “Angel…"  
  
"My thoughts at this very moment are far from angelic, baby. In fact, in some states they could probably get me arrested."  
  
"Jesus…" He exhaled a long breath with a throaty sound.  
  
"Do you like the thought of me in handcuffs, baby?" I purred seductively in his ear.  
  
"I hate you." He squeezed my hips tighter and I whispered in his ear again, "Just kiss me. That's all I want, baby. Just one kiss."  
  
Those are the famous last words spoken by teenage boys everywhere, in the backseat of their parents' car.  
  
He pressed his mouth to mine - let me seduce him with my tongue. So warm. So wet.  
  
So nice.  
  
Hot, hard, real desire uncoiled low in my gut, and my pants were getting tighter with every second. I was sucking his tongue, breathing hard as I whispered tender, dirty, need-filled words in his mouth. About how much I wanted him to slide his cock inside me - first slowly, then just how I loved it, with him pinning my arms above my head and just fucking me, and all the things I wanted him to do to me, and the detailed positions I wanted to do them in.  
  
"Oh baby…" I moaned as quietly as I could, grinding on his erection. "I packed the lube, come on…"  
  
"I'm sure you did, but…" I unzipped his pants.  
  
"Just the tip, babe, put in just the tip…" Other famous last words.  
  
I licked my palm. Then encased his dick in my slippery, searing hand, gripping it firmly, jerking tenderly.  
  
"You fucking tease-" He finally snapped; growling, he flipped me to the bed and crawled up my body. He kissed me hard with desperate hungry lips, removing my pants, reaching for the lube from my bag and then for my knees. He brought my legs up, positioning them over his shoulders. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll regret doing this to me." He prepared me quickly, with one hand over my mouth to muffle my cries and the other's fingers working me.  
  
And then we're again in missionary position, but it's not boring at all. It allows Erik to take control of me entirely, to set the pace and I loved it. To reach all those secret spots that make me moan and dig my fingernails into his shoulder blades.  
  
He thrust into me so hard, so incredibly deep that I nearly cried. My chin rose and my mouth opened, but no sound came out.  
  
I tried to breathe and not moan out load as Erik rode me with long driving thrusts. "Erik…"

"This is what you wanted, now take it without making a sound!" he grunted, every thrust going deeper and deeper. It quickly left the realm of sex and devolved into pure fucking. And he fucked me like a starving man ate. My bed was moving with us, creaking soundly.  
  
He gripped my wrists, holding me down hard.  
  
We were completely in sync. Joined body and soul. A well-lubed machine working in tandem toward that moment of pure, hot paradise that I've only ever experienced with him.  
  
I pressed my lips against his neck to soften the sounds I couldn't control. "Erik… oh god… fuck… Erik…"  
  
"Shhh…" With one hand still holding my wrists above my head, he moved the other over my mouth, I was still too loud and I was going to come any moment now.  
  
His pace grew faster, harsher, and I held onto the sheets, coming hard with muffled moan behind his palm as he spent his pleasure in me, filling me with his liquid heat.  
  
It's astounding. Fantastic. As always. Because we're _that_ good together.  
  
I exhaled harshly against Erik's skin as I came back down to earth. But we didn't move yet. We just didn't have the will.  
  
"God." Erik was panting on top of me, but watching me like it's the first time he's seen me. "You're so beautiful." I giggled and he winced because I clenched around his sensitive cock.  
  
"I'm serious. Your lustrous, after-sex-sheen-covered skin is a sight to behold. Your eyes are sparkling. You look so messy-haired, flushed-faced, just-fucked beautiful."  
  
I smiled with heavy lids as my heart was still racing. He pulled out of me and lay beside me. I hugged him - holding him tight - resting my cheek against his heart. "I love you, Erik."  
  
"And I will always love you more, Charles." He pulled me fully to him, [gently caressing my shoulder with his fingers](https://38.media.tumblr.com/e6e1ab904504fe5302d393df1e63a25c/tumblr_nlruhyGPeD1rjjxbmo10_r1_250.gif), kissing my head affectionately.  
  
It should be weird to have such sweet words and tender actions come after the rough and raw screwing we just enjoyed. But for us? Nothing weird about it.  
  
For us, it's perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it went pretty well :))  
> Are you ready for the big moment xD What do you think Erik has planned ;P


	23. Chapter 23

_**Charles** _

  
It's been a month and Erik still hasn't proposed to me. Did I give him the wrong impression that I didn't want to marry him that night? Because I want to marry Erik more than anything in this world and spend the rest of my life with him. I was just mad at the way he was seeing the marriage thing, but then he explained himself and proved to me that I made the right choice.  
  
And on top of everything, he was leaving me today… Well, not exactly, I'm being dramatic, but still, since we got together we never really parted from each other.  
  
"Charles, I have to go." I was clinging on him, like I had no intention of letting him go.  
  
"But, baby-"  
  
"I've been canceling this for a month." It's true. Erik had some business meeting out of town, and he was going to be gone for a day. A whole fucking day. Like he was going to spend the night in a hotel and I was going to sleep alone in our bed.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too, angel, don't give me those puppy eyes because they've been keeping me here for the last month." He brushed my cheek gently and I released him from my grip with a sad smile.  
  
"Okay… but we are going to have a lot of phone sex, aren't we?" I pouted batting my eyelashes at him.  
  
"Of course, hunny bunny."

  
***

  
_**Erik**_

  
It's the day. I just came back from where Charles thought I was "at a meeting", but I went to his parents, to ask for a blessing to marry their wonderful son.  
  
Marriage. Something I never considered in my life. I've always thought I'd die alone. I had accepted it. And now look at me. I'm going to marry not just someone, but the most amazing person in the world. So this isn't just any wedding. This is a landmark event. Revolutionary. Because for most of my life I didn't entertain the slightest possibility that I'd end up here.  
  
But Charles did the impossible. He changed everything… he changed me.  
  
There were some mistakes and misunderstandings worthy of a Greek tragedy - of course on my side. But we made it through those times with our inexhaustible lust, boundless admiration, and everlasting love for one another intact.  
  
So today I know what I'm going to say to Charles - I'll just confess my feelings, tell him the truth, that I want to spend my life with him. But I wanted at least for once to make it perfect. I've already ruined asking him out, asking him to be my boyfriend, the first I love you, asking him to move in with me… Jesus I don't know how he's still with me. So now I have to make it perfect when I ask him to be my husband.  
  
I promised him his movie-like proposal, but for the first time I realize that maybe this is not what he needs. Because you know my Charles just as well as I know him. He's different from all the others, that's why I love him.  
  
He doesn't care about the brand of the car, expensive hotels, vacations or five star restaurant dinners, because he's all about quality, not quantity. I didn't even know people like him existed.  
  
Yes, Charles is always ecstatic when I give him gifts, like over the moon happy, but it's not the actual gift that matters to him. Or even how much cash I shelled out for it. For him it's all about the effort. Symbolism. How much thought I put into getting it for him. For instance, if I were to hunt down a napkin from the table of the restaurant where we first had dinner, then I had it matted and framed and gave it to him as a month anniversary present? Then he'd fuck me into a coma to show his gratitude.  
  
It's still just a napkin. But to Charles - it means so much more.  
  
And I finally see myself belonging next to him. He deserves me. Not because I'm a real catch or something arrogant. But because I love him like no one else would in this world, and I'd give everything to him, for him, to make him happy.  
  
It may not be the best place for proposal… but I was taking him where I first laid my eyes on him, where I saw his face in the mirror - making funny grimaces and puckering his lips - but still so achingly beautiful. He was like a rare, night-blooming flower - so precious and so fleeting that I was afraid to blink and miss one glorious second of his beauty.  
  
"What did you say was this party again, baby?"  
  
"Oh just an office thing, I thought maybe you'd want to see your old colleagues, they really miss you."  
  
"Aw, I miss them too."

  
***

  
We were in the elevator surely going for the upper floors. He was looking himself in the mirror just like the first time I saw him here and I smiled to myself. _Just hit the button, Erik._ Hit the stop button now! Don't worry, if you fuck it up like other times, Charles is here to save you. He always does.  
  
So I hit the button.  
  
The elevator stopped.  
  
And so did my heart.

  
***

  
_**Charles**_

  
"Baby what was that? Did we get stuck?" I reached for the buttons but he took my hand in his.  
  
"It's alright. I'm here."  
  
"I'm not scared when I'm with you," I assured him, smiling. "We'll just have to wait till they get us out. I have some ideas of what we could do while we wait… Filthy ideas…" I smiled wickedly at him, biting my lower lip and his breath hitched.  
  
"Charles…"  
  
"What, baby? Remember how many steamy moments we had here?" I started unbuttoning his shirt, leaning to kiss his neck when he stopped me.  
  
"I remember it differently… Turn around, angel." He spun me around so I was facing the mirror again. Damn, that cardigan fit really well with my outfit, it's really cute. And of course the handsome man behind me, who put his arms around me and his head on my shoulder made it all better. It felt like yesterday when I saw him scowling at me while I was making myself presentable for him.  
  
"You’re the love of my life," he mumbled into my neck, and tightened his arms around me. "And although I'm a mess, and I acted like an idiot and confused you for the longest time, I hope I'm not anymore and I hope you know that you're the most important person in my life."  
  
"Yes, baby, I know." I leaned into him, closing my eyes and I felt his mouth brushing my ear with warm breath. An excited smile trembled at my lips. I felt Erik's fingers slide down my left arm and tighten over my palm. He stroked each of my fingers from knuckle to tip, slowly.  
  
Every place he touched, no matter how innocent, could be turned into an exercise in erotic pleasure. Just like now.  
  
Only, this time, there's something else. Something… more.  
  
"I remember with perfect clarity the first moment I saw you here," he began softly. I smiled at the memory, glad that he remembers the first time we met too.  
  
"Oh yeah? I remember you scowling at me."  
  
"Yes. Because you were looking in the mirror like you didn't know you can't improve perfection." I giggled like a teenager at his sweet compliment. "And then you ran your tongue over your lips, driving me crazy, I could have taken you right here."  
  
"Why didn't you then?"  
  
"Because… I think I might've fallen in love with you that very day. And a little bit more every day you stepped into my office after." My heart swelled at his words. Erik had told me he loves me a thousand times, but never this. I opened my eyes and stared right into his in the mirror, reading in them all he was saying.  
  
"I remember when I tried to let you go… I couldn't last even a day." His voice in my ear was so soft and different. "What I want to say is I don't ever want to be without you again. Air doesn't feel the same. Food doesn't satisfy me. Water doesn't quench my thirst. It happens every time when you're not around. In my life, for as long as it burns on this earth, there is only you, Charles. Only you. Forever."  
  
I felt tears breach and quickly poured down my cheeks. I bit my lip to hold in sobs of pure joy.  
  
"You are the last thing I want to see at night before I close my eyes to sleep for the rest of my life. The last thing I want to see before I die. And for that, you'll have to be by my side always, forever."  
  
My breathing stopped and all of time and space stilled around me as I sensed where he was going. I let go of a sob that refused to stay inside me and I turned around to face him as he continued.  
  
"I want you to belong to me. And I want to be yours. I want to be the reason for your smiles. I want to spend the rest of my life listening to all your theories. I want to be eighty years old, holding your hand… and I promise to love you every single moment from now until then." I felt my mouth drop open as his words and their meaning started to sink in.  
  
"So… since I know how much you love crazy stuff…" He cleared his throat and pulled out of his pocket a black velvet box. "Charles Francis Xavier, do you want to do the craziest thing ever and become my husband?”  
  
My mind was spinning in delirious circles as I looked down at the golden ring and then back to the man who I was going to spent the rest of my life with. My happiness was so blinding and so complete that it nearly stole my breath.  
  
I smiled with tears in my eyes. And in my voice "Yes," I cried out. "Yes, I will marry you, Erik." I threw my hands around his neck, almost tackling him on the floor and kissed him hard on the mouth. Can you believe this is the same man I first met in here? In this elevator? Who now made the most romantic proposal in the history of them all.  
  
His lips curved into a genuine smile, once I pulled away from his mouth. I was shaking, my knees were buckling. His eyes fell to our joined hands as he slipped the golden ring onto my finger.  
  
"I hope I didn't fuck it up again," he said, hopeful, raising his hand to cup my cheek gently and brush my tears away, but new ones just kept coming. I chuckled and pulled him to me, whispering into his chest. "It was perfect, Erik. I can't imagine a day, a moment more perfect than this one."  
  
Erik brought my gold-encircled finger to his mouth. I looked up to see his lips brushing my fingers and then his hand was sliding to the back of my neck, bringing me to him. His mouth brushed mine - lightly at first - then deeper, with more meaning. He pulled me tighter to him, fully into his arms. Our tongues touched and tasted, slow and unrushed, with the promise of more to come.

  
***

  
"Oh my god, ohh my god, oh my-" I chanted excitedly once we were in the car going home. "I can't believe we're doing this, Erik."  
  
He grinned beside me, reaching to take my hand and kiss my finger with the ring again.  
  
"I have to call my parents, my sister… I have to tell them… I have to tell everyone… I want to tell the whole world."  
  
"Maybe we should put it in the newspaper, would you be happy then?" Erik asked teasingly, but I squealed.  
  
"YES!"

  
***

  
We were home and I was trying to reach my mom on the phone but she wasn't picking up.  
  
"Great, she chose the right moment to ignore her phone."  
  
"Relax, angel-"  
  
"I can't!! I'm going to take a real quick shower, and then I'm going to ride your cock until it stops working. If my mother calls just tell her I died from excitement!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom.

  
***

  
"Mommy!" I squeaked happily once I reached her and she chuckled like she knew why I was calling.  
  
"How are you, honey?"  
  
"I- I can't even describe to you how I'm feeling right now, but… I'm engaged, Mom!!!" There were still high pitched sounds coming from me as I heard her laugh happily and joyful, but not surprised at all.  
  
"Congratulations, honey. I wish you both immense happiness, you deserve it. Let me give you your dad, he wants to congratulate you too."  
  
I trembled, grinning excitedly as I looked at Erik who was already getting under the sheets. He smiled back at me knowing that he wouldn't get any more attention from me tonight.  
  
My dad congratulated us too and I crawled up to Erik, snuggling into his chest as I talked to my mother, explaining to her explicitly how Erik proposed, quoting every word of his with every comma, and how beautiful my ring was.

Erik relaxed beside me and smiled with closed eyes at every word that left my mouth. He has accepted the fact that I'd talk for hours to my mom for this, then I'd call Raven to tell the story all over again so he should be sound asleep by the time I'm finished.  
  
"I admit when you came back home months ago, I didn't believe you'd get back together, but… he's an amazing man, and he loves you dearly, my boy."  
  
"I know, Mom."  
  
"He came here the other day-"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He came to ask for our blessing, and he made this heart melting and genuine speech that had me crying, and your father also, and you know he doesn't do crying-"  
  
"Oh god… Erik." I turned to him. "I'll call you back, Mom."  
  
I caressed him gently and he opened his eyes. "Mmmm you finished quickly, angel."  
  
"You asked my parents for a blessing… Erik, this is the most romantic thing ever." He kissed my shoulder softly.  
  
"I wasn't at a meeting the other day. I went to your home… I couldn't take their precious boy without asking."  
  
"Aww baby that's so romantic. You know how much I love romantic and how horny it gets me. Wake up, we're going to fuck now, I'll continue my calls tomorrow."

  
***

  
"Raven you need to see it!!! It's so shiny and sparkly and perfect and beautiful and looks amazing on my finger!" I was talking excitedly on the phone with her… at 5 am in the morning. Erik woke up from my squealing and Raven sounded still half asleep.  
  
"Get up, Raven! I'm coming to you right now!"  
  
I kissed my fiancé's head - oh my god _'my fiancé'_ \- and quickly showered and dressed to meet with Raven.  
  
"You going out so early, angel?" Erik mumbled with sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to tell Raven and my colleagues, I'll stop by your work to tell your staff later, baby!" I clapped my hands excitedly and he smiled through heavy lids. He pulled me back to bed and kissed me soundly.  
  
"Will I get some time with you, or should I wait till the wedding?"  
  
I chuckled and showered his face with kisses.  
  
"You will, you will, but right now my ring needs some attention. Bye, baby." I kissed him one last time and got up.  
  
I went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for my fiancé - oh my heart pounds so fast every time I think about that word.  
  
I opened every single cabinet and every single drawer in that kitchen, just to see how my ring looked against each panel. This was normal behavior, I mean, right?

  
***

  
I was pulling it off and on all day, reading the simple word that Erik had engraved on the inside: _'Forever'_. I looked like Gollum, people at the coffee shop were staring at me, as I was going crazy over the ring, all I had to do was gasp 'my precious'. Once me and Raven were done freaking out over it I stopped by my work, we did some more screaming with the girls there and I asked for a day off because I couldn't contain myself.  
  
Immediately after that I headed to Erik's company.  
  
Erik was at lunch when I gathered my closest friends from the company around me and showed them pictures on my phone.  
  
"… and here's me and my ring biting into a burger; here's me and my ring drinking a milkshake…"  
  
"Angel, what are you doing?" I heard the joy in Erik's voice once he found me there with his employees.  
  
"Oh I'm showing them pictures, baby."  
  
"Of what? Did I miss the wedding? I hope I'll get an invitation, but from what I see I may not be lucky." Look at him, joking in front of his staff, smiling and looking happier than ever.  
  
We all laughed and I showed him my pictures. "-and here's me and my ring on the street, shining bright under the sun around 11 am- Ohh and here it's shining around 12 pm, you can see the difference-"  
  
Erik just couldn't contain himself, he laughed out loud and gestured for me to go into his office.  
  
Once we were alone I kissed him hungrily, gripping on his suit with impatience to get it off. "Baby, thank you so much," I gasped. "I can’t stop looking at my ring," I confided to Erik.  
  
"I can't stop looking at you looking at it," he admitted, pulling me closer to his chest.  
  
"That's sweet, babe."  
  
"You're here early." He smiled happily and nuzzled his nose against mine in our sweet Eskimo kisses.  
  
"Mmmm, I told my boss I was taking a personal day but I didn't say why."

"Why are you taking a personal day?"

"Because… me and my fiancé are going to fuck our brains out on that desk where we first did it, all day."  
  
"I see. Very romantic."  
  
"You have a problem with this?"  
  
"It’s the best use of a personal day I can think of."  
  
"Me too…" I captured his lips with even more urgency than before. And he pressed me against the door just like the first time. I managed to break away from his mouth just a little to gasp the words, "Oh baby, do you remember-"  
  
"How can I forget?"  
  
Quickly unbuttoning his pants I shoved my hand in his underwear to take out his cock.  
  
"Oh my god! Look how fantastic this ring looks on my hand while it's holding your cock!" I gasped in amazement. He chuckled once again.  
  
"You amaze me," he said sincerely, with my hand still around his cock.  
  
"That's just your erection talking." I smirked, licking my lips.  
  
"And my heart."  
  
Awwwww.

  
***

  
"I can't believe… you asked me… to marry you…" I panted as he thrust hard. I was in the familiar position, perched on his desk and he was fucking me like it's the first time, like it's the last.  
  
"Believe it, babe," he murmured, driving deeper into my body.  
  
"I can't believe… how lucky… I am…" I panted once more, getting into the rhythm.  
  
"Wrong. I'm the lucky one."  
  
"I can't believe I'm going to be Charles Lehnsherr," I gasped. He groaned, and his hips went wild. "Just like the first time, baby…"

"Yeah… except I won't leave this time… I will never leave you again."

 

***

  
"So how many close friends and family?" Erik asked, suspicious once we were in bed, with me in his arms.  
  
"Well, I was thinking a small wedding, so… around seventy people?" I said excitedly.  
  
"Oh jesus. That's your idea of a small wedding? I was thinking more… around thirty or something…"  
  
"Baby, that's not a wedding, that's sad," I assured him and he laughed. "I have a big family, so seventy guests is just my side."  
  
"Jesus… Well, then it would be a seventy people wedding." He sighed, and I could almost see him rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Why, aren't you going to invite someone?" He looked totally okay with that but my heart was breaking.  
  
"Charles… you're my family. My parents are deceased. And you're also my only friend. I don't have any. So I just want you by my side at the wedding."  
  
"Oh baby…" I lay on his chest and hugged him tight. "As sweet and wonderful as that is, maybe you should invite some of your employees."  
  
"Pff, they hate me, Charles. Plus they are not my friends, they're just my staff."  
  
"They love you, Erik. Even when I was still there, they respected you and I'm sure they like you even more now that I turned you into a care bear. You're the best boss in the world."  
  
"We'll see about that. I know how excited you are, baby, but I just want you. I want to marry you. I don't need anyone else."  
  
He lay on top of me, staring into my eyes in admiration, searing all the way to my soul. This is _my fiancé_ , can you believe that?  
  
And then he did it again - he brought my hand with the golden ring to his lips and kissed it reverently.  
  
"I can't believe you agreed to marry me… You're exquisite and I intend to love you until I die," he said softly and continued kissing my fingers.  
  
It's a sickeningly tender, crazy-in-love, never-happens-in-real-life kind of moment that I'd tear up over and Erik would make fun of if he saw it in a movie or on TV.  
  
But because it's real - because it's us - it's fucking impeccable.

  
***

  
Three months later, exactly on our one year anniversary we got married. In London. Surrounded by my family, which is now Erik's family too. And it was beautiful.  
  
It really is the best of times. And it's just the beginning.

On our wedding night, we learned the loveliness of taking things exceedingly slow, with precision and quiet effort. Bodies barely moving, sweet sweat collecting between us, adjusting and readjusting, and then coming together quietly in the night.  
  
Quiet.  
  
Slow.  
  
Sweet.  
  
Perfect.  
  
It was romantic and wonderful, our first time as an official married couple.  
  
I love this man. This ridiculous, crazy, messy, beautiful disaster of a man.  
  
And I would continue to for the rest of my life. For _our_ lives. Because my Beast is the only one who could give me my happy ending.

And [we lived](http://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/114749973097/beautiful-disaster-last-chapter-and-we-lived)… the same way we loved: with passion, tenderness, and laughter. And every day - every single day - to the very fullest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Charles getting turned on by Erik being sweet xD And his excitement for the meaning of the ring.  
> Oh god I'm going to miss so much the Suit and his Dork xD So sad...  
> I really hope you enjoyed it, and huge thank you for all your lovely comments and support, they mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep writing <3  
> Of course special thanks to my amazing beta [lapetiteyoyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lapetiteyoyo) <3  
> And to the talented [SsSimple](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SsSimple/pseuds/SsSimple) for her wonderful art <3  
> Aaaand you'll hear from me soon again ;)) Hopefully you'll enjoy the next one too :))  
> Thank you!!! <3


End file.
